Moon Emperor
by King Of Void
Summary: Awakened from his two century long slumber, Naruto hadn't anticipated the world to go through such drastic transformation. A world where lawbreakers run around triggering destruction and disorder, where the Heroes refuse to kill, instead let the Villains to the judgment of the Law. (On temporary hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Entry to Society

Chapter 1 Entry to Society

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Young Justice, Justice League or related movies.**

 **AN: Just like always, there is something you should know before you start.**

 **Naruto is the actual Shinju (The Sacred Tree); I believe everyone knows the story about its power right? The story will take place in the Young Justice universe with some hints from Justice League.**

 **Personality wise, he will be calm, polite and friendly.**

 **As for the story itself, I'll write it as though you've already seen the characters, meaning I'll not waste my time writing what they are wearing and what not.**

 **Question of the Day (** **How many books can you put in an empty backpack?** **)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Long ago, before the humans were conceived to inhabit the surface of the planet Earth, a solitary sapling of unknown origin and specie was sent crashing to the Earth from place unknown, rocking the planet to its core. As soon as the seedling was situated upon the Earth, it instigated to mature immeasurably to a colossal tree, stretching as far as the sky itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Night. Watch Tower**

The surface of the moon appeared as brilliant as always, showering the earth with a silvery radiance, but on this particularly warm and unusually peaceful day, the moon was glowing even more dazzlingly. It was as if the celestial body was almost quivering with barely concealed excitement and anticipation, anticipation of what? No one knew. This kind of spectacle had been reported to transpire every two centuries in the history of the world, making it a must-see for everyone.

All the inhabitants of the earth were no doubt transfixed on the glowing surface of the moon.

The floating station of the earth Mightiest Heroes was hovering peacefully around the planet. Superman and Batman were standing near the edge of the tower and gazing at the wonderful and peaceful glow of the moon through the glass windows. It wasn't always like this, with their lives and crime-fighting duties, it was practically impossible to see such sights.

"It's quite peaceful tonight" Batman voiced softly, a complete opposite of his grumpy and serious voice as he gazed at the glowing moon.

"It sure is" Superman nodded with a small smile "I hope some idiotic villain doesn't take this as an opportunity to launch an attack and ruin the moment"

"That would be quite annoying indeed" the caped Dark Knight agreed "Clark, I was hoping to have a word with you regarding the 'Sidekicks'"

Clark chuckled when he heard the oddly funny name, Sidekick considering one could easily mistake for a form of kick "Yeah, what about them?"

"They are getting quite impatient, I was thinking of forming a team consisting of them with one of us as their superior" Bruce stated with a grimace, recalling the last time Robin had ranted to him about not keeping his promise "The missions will be given by whoever is designated to be in charge of them, making it essentially our duty to give them missions suitable to their talents … missions where they cannot be harmed"

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" Clark asked with a knowing smile.

"Hard not to when an impatient teenager is screaming in your ears 24/7" Batman grumbled.

Clark chuckled good-naturedly, Bruce joined in after a few seconds, not able to keep his amusement hidden from the Man of Steel.

"I think it would be a great idea, we are not getting any younger, one day we'll have to relinquish our duties to them. With the establishment of this team, they will gradually grow accustomed to the duty of fighting crime." Clark agreed "They would require a base of operation, I think our former headquarters, Mount Justice would suffice"

"I agree"

"What would be the name of the team? Sidekick Justice or Something?" Superman ask with a grin.

"No need to be funny Clark, this is serious" Batman retorted with a scowl.

"Lighten up a little Bruce"

"I'm always 'lightened up'" Bruce commented sarcastically, causing Superman to give him a strange look.

"That was a very weird comeback from someone like you" the Dark Knight glared daggers at the grinning Superman.

"In any case, I think Young Justice would be an appropriate name, considering they are teenagers" Overhearing a snort from his side, he spun around with a glare and saw Clark whistling innocently "You have a problem with the name, Clark?"

"Nope"

"Good, Young justice it is then"

"Who will supervise them?" Clark asked with a cough, getting over the funny name.

"We'll discuss that in the upcoming meeting, which also reminds me we should get moving lest we arrive late. I don't know about you, but I don't want my reputation to take a hit by being late to a meeting." Batman started for the gate and looked over his shoulder at the prone figure of Superman gazing at the moon intently "Something the matter Clark?"

"No, just wondering why the moon is shaking" Bruce gave him a strange look, prompting Clark to explain "You can't see it because you don't have enhanced eye sight. But it just may be my imagination"

"Let's go before I summon a Doctor to examine your head" Batman stated bluntly and walked out from the room followed by a frowning Superman.

'What was that distortion I was seeing?'

The Man of Steel gave the glowing moon one last look and walked out of the room, deep in thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Inside the Moon**

A solitary figure was striding through a dimly lit intricate corridor, adorned with dazzling stones and crystals of distinctive shades deep inside the moon. The figure was a commandingly giant and muscular brown haired male garbed in a golden and crimson armor. The armor was consisting of two golden shoulder pads, a gleaming crimson chest piece covering his torso, golden wristbands wrapped around his hands up to his elbows leaving his muscular arms bare and a set of black boots covering his feet. Under the armor, a black coat with black pants could be seen.

The giant male did not pay any attention to his shuddering surrounding, dutifully concentrating on a glowing massive gate at the end of the corridor. The door was crimson in color with a colossal tree design engraved on it. The figure quickened his pace when the door glowed even brightly, lighting the whole corridor in a blinding red.

The tall figure reached the gate just as the light reduced considerably and vanished slowly.

Without knocking on the door, the brown haired man calmly pushed the massive door away and entered cautiously. The inside of the room was pretty simple than the outside considering it was located in another dimension. The room itself was filled with every kind of dark color stretching as far as the eyes could see, with a large circular black bed floating in the middle.

Reaching the center of the room, the figure kneeled as the bed slowly floated down and touched the distorted floor with a soft thud.

"Sire, it's time for you to awaken" the tall man stated firmly and maintained his kneeling posture with one hand on his chest and the other on the ground in servitude. A soft groan was heard followed by the sound of movements of the bed sheets as the stoic figure tensed in anticipation, the ground underneath trembling even harder as it waited for the Master to wake up.

A large humanoid hand followed by two similar feet, peeked out of the black covers as the aforementioned Master slowly peeled the sheets off his body and sat up. Sliding towards the edge of the bed, the man's feet touched the ground as he stood up to an intimidating height. As soon as his feet came into contact with the surface, the trembling and shuddering of the moon ceased all together as if finally in peace.

" **Has it been 2 centuries already, Oken**?" the deep resounding voice of the tall man snapped the kneeling figure known as Oken out of his dazed state as he looked at his Master.

The man, seemingly in his mid-twenties, was very tall, standing at an abnormal 8ft, 3inch height with a magnificently muscular body, stone-like bulging biceps, and broad muscular torso. Silky blood red hair let loose over his back reaching up to the back of his knees with thin bangs draped over the two sides of his ethereal face. Twin diamond-like narrow blue eyes filled with concealed amusement and mirth gazed at the kneeling servant.

He was dressed in a black sleeping robe with the buttons on the chest undone, revealing his chiseled nude torso. The most attention grabbing feature about the giant man was the two black horns adorned atop his head like a majestic crown.

Oken shivered from the sheer potency of his presence alone. No matter how many millennia he had spent serving his Master; he still found it hard to even breathe in his presence. The tall stature and the physical perfection of his body along with his piercing blue eyes and majestic black horns demanded nothing but absolute servitude. What made him even more obedient to his Master was his kindness and his generous heart.

The power he possessed in his pinky could wipe out an entire planet in the blink of an eye, yet his heart was filled with nothing but kindness. All this time he had spent with him, never once had he demanded anything from any of his guards or anyone else.

"Yes Milord" the now identified Oken responded obediently.

" **No need to be so formal Oken, you can simply call me Naruto** " the tall redhead chuckled softly.

"My apologies, Sire, but I simply cannot address you short of what you truly deserve" Oken stated loyally. Naruto shook his head, realizing it was futile to change his mind. The man was stubborn that way, even more so than his eldest son.

" **Well, seeing as I can't change your mind, I believe I should probably take a shower before we get to the matters of the world** " the Master of the Palace stated calmly and moved towards the left side of the infinite room, the wall distorting away to reveal a spacious bathing chamber.

"As you wish, Sire. I'll depart and notify the chefs to prepare a feast for you" Oken gave one last bow and left the chamber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **An Hour Later**

Naruto exited the bathroom dressed in a red skin tight shirt, a long red coat with large red and black tree design on the back, reaching to his knees, black leather pants with a brown belt and red combat boots with metal guards reaching up to his knees. Draped over his broad shoulders was a large crimson fur cap with two red shoulder pads and red metal wristbands up to his elbows.

He looked around his personal chamber and softly shook his head in resignation. Oken was already there kneeling on the ground with his head bowed "Your imminence, the chefs have prepared the feast and are awaiting your arrival"

" **At ease Oken. Let us go** " Naruto smiled kindly and walked out of the room with such grace and elegance it looked as if he was gliding over the surface.

Oken nodded and followed after his Master stoically.

Naruto strolled through the crystal palace towards the large dining room followed by Oken, the doors of the room sliding away to reveal the Dining Chamber. The inside of the room was quite simple but large, with a great crimson gem hanging from the ceiling, bathing the whole room in a red hoe and a large table with spacious crystals chairs in the middle of the room.

Naruto entered the dining room followed by Oken; the standing chefs snapped into attention and bowed their heads as Naruto walked up to his chair and sat down. The table was filled with every type of food a man could desire, a meal befitting of a king. The chefs had really outdone themselves.

Seeing as Oken stood beside his chair and the chefs excuse themselves from the room, he smiled softly " **Oken my boy, sit down and tell me all about the world's situation during my slumber** "

"Sire, my place is to stand beside you, not consider myself as your equal" the stoic man exclaimed.

" **Oken** " Naruto started calmly " **How many times do I have to tell you to not use formalities with me. We are long past that stage. Sit down and eat. This meal is more than I can eat** "

"As you wish Milord"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **It seems the world has changed far more than I had anticipated** " Naruto commented lightly as he floated to his throne room. They had eaten their meal with the usual dilemma of Naruto trying and failing to make Oken stop calling him 'Sire' and all those formal names. Oken had explained the situation of the world below and Naruto had to admit, it was far more complicated and worse than before.

The throne room was situated at the back of the palace at the top floor facing the vast landscape and forest inside the moon. The outside of the moon could be seen as nothing but a round silver ball of sand and stones, but on the inside, it was a land of lush and green grass and dense forests stretching as far as the eye could see with large blue lakes and rivers. Naruto had collected any and all endangered species of animals and plants and had nurtured them in the moon.

You could find any kind of animals and plants your heart desired, from animals as small as ants to as tall as skyscrapers.

The two story tall Sentinels _ covered in golden armor from head to toe with enormous axes, standing at the door of the throne room _ bowed to the king and opened the great golden gates with vines like designs engraved on it. The gates opened to reveal a dimly lit, large hall-like room with a crystal staircase leading up to a pedestal in the middle of the room, where a large crimson throne was situated. The room had gold and blood red pillars located in a row to the sides, with a large red carpet leading to the front of the stairs.

The wall behind the throne was a clear red transparent glass, lighting the Throne Room in a dim red hue and enabling the King to watch over his domain. Made from gleaming black and red crystals with a modified cushion and two circular globes as armrest, the throne was a work of art itself.

Naruto floated through the large room, up the stairs to his throne and sat down while Oken stood beside the large throne stoically.

"Yes, the 'Heroes' try their best to subdue the villains but make a critical error of judgment in the end"

" **Would I be correct in assuming that these … villains are sent to some kind of containment structures instead of being dealt with**?"

"Yes Sire. The villains are sent to jails to atone for their crimes. While the Heroes decisions to leave them at the hands of the government are noble, it's their belief in second chances that eludes me" Oken explained calmly.

" **I believe it's their desire to not become executioners, considering themselves to be below the law** " Naruto explained calmly and revolved the throne around to gaze out of the large window at his vast domain " **While it's a very honorable quality, on the other hand, it's their greatest weakness. From what you have informed me about these criminals, many of them have one reason or another for committing transgressions and while I don't approve of foul play, they at least have a purpose for doing what they do** "

"And the others?" Oken inquired interestedly. His master always had a distinctive outlook and way of thinking than others regarding many issues of the world.

" **The others basically commit crime for the fun of it. This 'Joker' character for instance is undeserving of second chances regardless of the tragedies of his past. Their show of mercy regarding some of these villains is admirable, but the rest needs to be dealt with permanently.** "

"Regrettably, that is one action this band of Heroes cannot seem to take" the tall man stated with a small frown while Naruto smiled softly.

" **What is the name of this band of Heroes**?"

"It's called the 'Justice League'"

" **An interesting name, ironic even. They refer to themselves as the upholders of justice, yet refuse to kill for the sake of justice** " the red head voiced out with a subtle hint of amusement " **They wouldn't happen to operate from that floating station in Earth's orbit, would they?** "

"Affirmative your Highness, they call it the 'Watch Tower', a place where they can protect the earth from both outside and inside threats" the brown haired man replied dutifully. Naruto hummed in thought and eyed a small bird feeding an even smaller hatchling in a massive tree outside the Crystal Palace.

" **Oken, what would you say to the concept of me consolidating with this group of Heroes?** " the redheaded King asked curiously, without looking at his devoted right-hand man. He knew that the stoical man appeared to be mulling it over, obviously searching for appropriate words to both answer the question and not offend him.

Seeing as he couldn't come up an appropriate answer, Oken bowed slightly and replied "My opinion on the matter is of no importance, Sire. My job is to follow and serve you"

Naruto chuckled softly and shook his head in resignation " **Its settle then, I would join this band to see what the world is like now and to cut a few loose ends. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to study the present world** "

"As you wish Sire"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Watch Tower, Conference Room**

"This meeting is hereby called to order" Batman announced as he, Superman and Wonderwoman stood in front of a large U-shaped table in the Watch Tower high above the earth. All the members of the Justice League were in attendance, sitting around the table, from the senior members up to the most recent members.

"The objective of the conference is to think over the prospect of an undercover squad involving the Sidekicks" Wonderwoman began.

"As all of you know, there are certain problems that goes right under our noses, create situations that we cannot solve with sheer brute strength or power alone … situations that require information that needs to be gathered before it can be solved. The purpose of the team will be to gather info and deal with small problems" The Man of Steel continued where Diana had left.

The three senior members returned to their seats as the meeting began.

"While the formation of such team certainly has merit, it would need a base of operation and supervision from one of us" Aquaman stated loudly and looked around the table for agreement.

"Superman has petitioned our former headquarters to be an appropriate base of operation for the team. As for the designation of a supervisor, we will vote on it" Batman responded evenly.

"I volunteer as a supervisor" Captain Marvel raised his hand pleasantly. Working with boys almost his age would be fun. The Justice League members while powerful and unique were far too stiff and uptight in his opinion!

"We will take it into consideration" Superman stated firmly.

"Name of the team?" Flash asked curiously and raised an eyebrow when he saw Superman trying to mask his amusement. Was the Man of Steel actually trying not to grin!? The name couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Young Justice" the Dark Knight replied and directed a discreet glare at an innocently smiling Superman "If no one has anything to say, I believe it's time to vote. All oppose?"

No one raised their hands. The formation of the team had more ups than downs.

"All in favor?"

Everyone raised their hands at once.

Batman nodded in approval "It's decided. Team young Justice is hereby formed. Now for the designation of a supervisor, I myself will be handing out missions appropriate to their talents. We need someone to supervise them, any volunteers?"

"I volunteer to be their supervisor" Red Tornado said in his monotone robotic voice.

"Good, now we…."

" **Incoming Transmission** " a robotic voice interjected as a wide screen appeared in front of the Leaguers and showed the image of a black haired female, the attendant of the Justice League earthly base, Catherine.

"Sorry to interrupt, but a red haired man calling himself 'Destiny' seeks an audience with the justice League"

"Motives?" Batman asked seriously.

"Unknown"

"Where is he?" Superman asked curiously. Who would intentionally want an audience with the League?

"Sitting in the waiting room in the Hall of Justice"

"Alright, meeting adjourned for now. The rest will be discussed upon our return along with this new individual. I, Wonderwoman and Superman will go and meet this 'Destiny' character" Batman declared seriously and stood up from his chair. The Man of Steel and Wonderwoman followed after the Dark Knight as he stepped into the Zeta beam tube.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hall of Justice, D.C**

Superman, Wonderwoman and Batman paced into the waiting room and saw a tall and muscular red haired man in his mid-twenties wearing a crimson skin tight shirt, black leather pants with two red lines and red combat boots reaching up to his knees. He was wearing a long blood red cap kept on his shoulders by two shoulder pads, and red segmented wristbands reaching up to his elbows. His long silky blood red haired was stretching up to the small of his back while two thin bangs hung over his narrow blue eyes.

All in all, he was quite intimidating and admittedly otherworldly handsome.

The tall redheaded man walked up to them as soon as they entered the room and smiled softly "Greetings. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, a pleasure to meet you"

Diana observed eyed the strange man with a judicious gaze as he walked forward. His voice deep but soft, a calm and ethereal handsome face and a stride full of confidence and conviction bore a resemblance to that of a royal blood. The sheer potency of his presence demanded respect, even she; a princess herself could not deny the self-conscious thoughts about being disrespectful in his presence into surface.

What truly caught her attention were the two wristbands and abnormally heavy pressure in the room. The wristbands were similar to the bracelets wore by her and her sisters as well as the Queen. Though they resembled the ones wore by the Queen and her, except red in color and segmented. She would have to ask about that later on.

Superman, being the kind-hearted man that he was, simply smiled at the redhead and tried to ignore the sudden appearance of an unknown force weighing down on his shoulders. He didn't need his superior Kryptonian intellect or his enhanced sight to know that this man was not normal by any sense of the word.

Batman on the other hand was already trying to analyze the new comer and find his weakness, but was unfortunately being met with failure. This man left nothing uncovered or exposed to be exploited, not mention he was too friendly.

Judging from the name _ which was another surprise since all Heroes and Heroines kept their real names a secret _ he was obviously from either Japan or China, but his style of dress, regal facial features and fluent English presented a completely different picture.

"A pleasure to meet you, Naruto. I'm Diana of Paradise Island, as you may already know, this is Superman and Batman" Wonderwoman greeted with a polite smile and extended her hand.

"I have to say I'm honored by your presence" Naruto smiled and shook hands with the three members.

'Such an impressive grip' the black haired heroine thought in surprise when she shook hands with the redhead. The strength of the grip reminded her of the times she had hand-wrestled Superman, which was saying something considering the man was… well Superman.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way, can you tell us why you wanted an audience with the Justice League?" Batman asked with his eyes narrowed behind the cowl. The redheaded king couldn't help but smile at the cautious man who was trying to intimidate him.

"Simple, I want to join the Justice league"

The three members were surprised to say the least. Normally, when a new Hero would spring up and get the attention of the League, he would be given the opportunity to join the League or … if a sidekick was nominated and voted to be a part of the League. No one had ever volunteered to join the League before.

"Why?" the ever paranoid Batman asked suspiciously with a glare while Superman sighed. Can't he just give the guy a chance?

"I didn't realized I required a reason to save innocent lives" Naruto smiled softly, not the least bit intimidated by the 'Batman Glare', quite the contrary in fact.

The Dark Knight, however, was not convinced by his supposedly noble actions and friendly act at all. He had seen far too friendly people later revealed to be serial killers. Who was to say that this one wouldn't turn out like the rest of them! In their line of duty, nothing was certain.

"Why don't you tell us about your abilities?" The Man of Steel asked, trying to change the subject.

"Super Strength, Speed, Senses, Flight, Invulnerability and a few other abilities"

Superman and Wonderwoman were surprised to hear that his abilities were almost similar to theirs while Batman narrowed his eyes at his curt explanation of his abilities.

"What other abilities?"

"Some secrets are better to remain a secret" the redhead said mysteriously, prompting Batman to frown.

"If you want to join the League, you need to come clean with your secrets"

"I'm entitled to my own secrets Batman, just like all of you. Superman has his own secrets as does Wonderwoman and you do as well. They wouldn't be secrets if they were exposed, but rest assured, it will not put the League in jeopardy" Naruto explained with a delicate smile.

"Excuse us, Naruto. Batman, may I have a few words with you?" Clark interjected with a smile. He had to agree with the redhead's logic about secrets being secrets. I mean he wouldn't outright reveal his secret identity to anyone simply because they wanted him to come clean.

In fact, very few people knew about his identity as the mild-mannered Clark Kent. Batman had found out through means he didn't want to know about. To be fair, he had also used his X-ray vision to figure out the Dark Knight's identity as well.

Diana… well, she had been the most surprising one in regards to figuring out who he was off-duty. She had figured it out during an interview. He had counted his lucky stars on that day for being alone with her in her Embassy office since she had outright asked why and he quote "Kal, why are you dressed in a silly garb and asking me these question when you could've asked them on the Watchtower?"

He knew she was blunt and all, but come on! She could've compromised his identity!

Batman raised an eyebrow at the strange request but complied and walked out of the room with Clark, leaving a contemplating Wonderwoman behind.

"I'm not convinced by his act. I'll summon J'onn to scan his mind" Batman said in his usual grumpy voice as they stood outside the room.

"When are you convinced anyway?" Clark teased with a raised eyebrow "Jokes aside, I listened to his heartbeat and it stayed the same throughout the conversation. If he was lying, it would have surely increased, yet it didn't"

"That is still not enough. Can't you feel the weight of his presence even outside here? It's like a huge truck is placed on our shoulders and frankly, it's making me a little wary" the Dark Knight explained with a scowl. He had faced the likes of Joker, Felix Faust, Circe and Darksied, all considerably powerful with great strength or skills, yet not even one of them had been able to make his heart thump faster in his chest cavity.

Not even Darksied had been able to make him sweat from sheer fear alone. Joker's most twisted and revolting 'jokes' hadn't even made him flinch, let alone shiver. Yet this redhead was doing all those things by just being there! He hadn't even moved from his spot, yet he could feel his overwhelming presence even outside of the room!

"Wary than usual?" Superman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes"

"Then I guess calling J'onn is the only option"

Batman nodded and turned to the wide screen computer "Computer, Contact J'onn"

" **Connecting… Message Sent** "

The monitor displayed the image of the olive green face of Martian Manhunter "Yes Batman?"

"J'onn, we have a situation in the Hall of Justice that requires your 'unique' abilities" the Dark Knight replied.

"Acknowledged. On my way"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Inside the Room**

Naruto was seated on a comfortable sofa in the waiting room with a delicate smile on his ethereally regal face, sensing a set of eyes observing him closely, as if he was a puzzle she could not solve.

"You have something on your mind, your Majesty?" Naruto asked suddenly without even looking, causing Diana to give him a puzzled look.

"I don't know what you're talking about and please don't call me 'your Majesty'" She stated innocently and tried hard not to lose herself in those oceanic blue orbs when he glanced at her with an arched eyebrow of amusement.

"Your posture indicates that you have something on your mind yet you seem reluctant to ask what your heart desires"

Wonderwoman seemed to be rather shocked that he could read her like that. She indeed had a question and was dying to find the answer, but she was reluctant to ask in fear of offending a potential member of the League. A part of her was screaming at her that she knew this man, but she could not recall ever meeting someone like him before.

The feelings were just at the tip of her mind yet her tongue could not find words to describe them.

"Quite perceptive of you" she praised curiously "I do have a question, a rather personal one in fact. Why are you wearing those bracelets?"

"Am I not allowed to?" the redhead asked with a lopsided smile. Realizing the humor in his tone, Diana shook her head in negative with a smile.

"No, just curious"

"Mere coincidence I believe" Naruto responded and raised his bulging forearm to his eyes to look at the red segmented bracelets "They are quite helpful"

"That they are" Wonderwoman agreed with a smile. The unease and self-conscious thoughts were slowly reducing the more she talked with him. Maybe at some point in time, she would have enough courage to ask him if she had met him before "I hope you don't mind the attitude of my teammate, he is quite… cautious to say the least"

"Not at all. Would I be correct in assuming that this is the normal protocol for new membership?"

"Not entirely. Usually, we recruit members, not the other way around. You're the first to actually volunteer by yourself" the black haired heroine replied sheepishly and smiled softly when Naruto let out a small melodious chuckle.

"That must have been quite a surprise"

"It was"

The door to the room slid open and Superman, Batman and the green martian, Martian Manhunter entered.

"Naruto, allow me to introduce you to the forth senior member of the League, Martian Manhunter" Superman started and gestured to the green man standing quietly beside him.

"Ahh yes, the ever analytical and faithful extraterrestrial comrade of the League, I'm honored" Naruto praised genuinely. What he said was neither sarcasm nor empty words, but merely the truth. Martian Manhunter was what could be described as the perfect upholder of Friendship and Loyalty.

"I'm honored by your kind words" the green Martian replied in his monotone voice.

"Martian Manhunter, our 'friend' here wants to join the league. You're here to read his mind to find if he is being truthful" Batman stated seriously.

The quite green alien nodded slowly and stepped forward in front of the seated King.

"It's not my desire to invade your privacy, unfortunately it's the only way to clear your name and to satisfy Batman's suspicious nature" he explained apologetically.

"Do what you must" Naruto assured with a smile.

Martian Manhunter's already red eyes shined a bright red as he gazed straight Naruto's blue eyes. Seeing as mere mortals couldn't see what truly laid inside his head unless they wanted to get their minds fried, Naruto, in the spin of 1 millisecond, created an entirely different life story with precise details to properly convince the Martian and Batman.

The green alien's eyes stopped glowing after a few moments and turned to Batman "He speaks the truth"

Batman scowled and narrowed his eyes at the calm redhead, still not convinced. The redhead's smile was not of someone who had just his mind scanned by the Martian. He would have to ask J'onn about the things he saw in Naruto's mind.

"Welcome to the League, Destiny" Superman stated with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **2 Months later, Watch Tower, Observation Deck**

The observation deck of the Watch Tower was located at the top most floor of the floating station, used to observe the world below. The large hall-like room was surrounded by a large transparent glass from three sides. Inside the glass, a sanctuary of sorts was created to hold many animals and plants to provide the members of the league a feeling of harmony and peace away from home.

The dazzlingly blue glow of the planet below combined with the peace and tranquility provided by the birds and plants created a very heartwarming and serene environment.

Naruto was standing in front of the glass with a peaceful smile on his face, a multitude of birds were sitting on his shoulders and hands while small animals like squirrels were lying around his feet as he gazed at the peacefully spinning globe below.

Being an entity of Nature itself, everything whether animals, plants or birds were connected with him. That connection was not just some ordinary connection, no; he could understand their every thought and move as if it was conveyed through words.

"So this is where you have been hiding" A teasing voice said from behind him.

Naruto turned around with a small smile and came face to face with the black haired heroine known as Wonderwoman.

"Is that a crime?"

"Hiding your face from us is as good a crime as any"

"I'll try to be careful next time, Your Highness"

She stepped forward and stood beside him with one hand on her hip as she gazed at the world below. It has been 2 months since Naruto had joined the League and things have been pretty much the same. The members had taken a liking to him as soon as they had seen him, especially the females.

His friendly and comforting aura had proven too hard to resist by any of the members of the League. His constant serene smile and calm nature give confidence and new light to those around him.

The past two months, never once had he ever looked down on any of the less powerful members even though he possessed power beyond her and Superman's capability. Quite the opposite in fact, he had offered friendly spars and training methods for them to improve their skills.

The males saw him as a worthy companion and friend they could rely on should they face any hard times while the females saw him as a big brother always there for them should they need advice, even those older than him, herself included.

Everyone except Batman of course, much to her chagrin. He was still of the opinion that Naruto was nothing but an actor trying to conceal his 'evil' ways and waiting for a chance to take down the league. Speaking of the ever paranoid Batman, he was having his hands full on earth with giving the three Sidekicks a tour of the Hall of Justice.

The way animals and plants loved and adored him was utterly shocking and endearing. At first they had dismissed it as trick of their imagination to see a seemingly motionless plant suddenly wrap around him as if hugging him, but slowly and surely they had come to realize the deep love the animals and plants had for him.

Now seeing him surrounded by birds and animals as well as plants was a common but welcoming sight.

"Something wrong Diana?" the redhead asked out of the blue. Her head twisted around so quickly he feared she might have broken her neck as her eyes widened in surprise. Naruto had this disturbing habit of reading and analyzing your every thought and move no matter how much you try to conceal it.

"Why would you think something is wrong?" she asked innocently while Naruto smiled softly. Children trying to hide away their emotions from him? Amusing.

"Well, for one, you're futilely trying to give the impression of contentment… yet the smile and happiness is not quite reaching your eyes. Second is the slight paleness of your normally vibrant olive skin. Combining the two signs, I would say you are homesick" the redhead explained calmly without turning around and thus missed the complete look of shock and amazement of Diana's face.

'He was able to figure all that out within a few minutes of my arrival!'

She had to admit being impressed beyond belief. The sheer analytical power of his piercing blue eyes was mind-numbing. She had been indeed homesick for some time now; being away from home for so long does that to you. The reason why she had approached Naruto was to talk with him and maybe forget about her home for some time, but it seemed he knew before she even had the time to explain.

"Hiding things from you is turning out to be impossible. Just how are you able to figure out such things anyway?" she asked fondly.

"It's a skill you learn with the passage of time, Diana" Naruto stated mysteriously, causing her to give him a puzzled look "Nevertheless, I believe taking some time away from your duties and visiting your mother and sisters would do you some good"

"I know. I'm trying to take my leave when there is no crisis, but unfortunately, it's turning out to be far more difficult than I had imagined" She sighed.

Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture and offered a small smile "I'm sure that opportunity will present itself soon. But can you do me a favor?"

"Of course"

"When you do take your leave, can you at least introduce me to your mother?"

The black haired heroine shot him a surprised look "You mean you want to accompany me to my home?"

"Indeed"

She didn't want to break his trust in her or give him false promise. While their crisis at the hands of Hercules had ended before he and his men could take the honor and dignity of her mother and sisters, they still resented and abhorred men except the one man who had saved them.

She had not been told of his name nor his identity, only the stories and legends surrounding his name, the legends of how he had single handedly destroyed Hercules and his army without moving a muscle, the stories of how he had bestowed them with immortality and had given them the bracelets to signify their independence and freedom from any man's authority and power.

It was the exact same reason why she had asked about the bracelets wrapped around Naruto's hands.

"I hate to say this … but my mother and sisters are not exactly friendly towards men in general. I will never forgive myself if they hurt you in my presence and in my home" She explained apologetically.

It was depressing to hear a favor from him of all people yet lack the power to see it through seeing as he had not even asked for a glass of water from anyone in the League, let alone a favor.

"I'm sure it'll be quite an interesting experience to see a horde of females trying to kill me" the redhead stated jokingly as Diana gave a small chuckle.

"Naruto, I'm not sure if that's a good idea, they could seriously hur..."

"No need to worry, I can take care of myself" He assured firmly with a smile.

"Well … if you say so"

 **Incoming Transmission!**

Naruto and Wonderwoman looked up as a screen showcased an image of the Magic user of the League

"Zatara to Justice League, The sorcerer Wotan is using the 'Amulet of Aten' to blot out the sun, requesting full league response!"

"Duty calls" Naruto voiced out and gently released the birds from his shoulders and hands as he walked away followed by the black haired heroine.

 **A Few Hours Later**

"Aren't you coming Naruto, Batman says it will intimidate the Sidekicks to see all Justice League members come to see their not so secret mission failure" Dinah aka Black Canary said encouragingly while she stood in front of the seated Naruto.

They had just stopped Wotan from blotting out the sun. The other members were restricted by severe handicaps due to the nature of the mission. Not every member could take breathe in space.

Superman had once again proven his vulnerability to magic, but he had no such weakness. It seems Wotan had expected him to lose unconsciousness by directing almost one third of the energy of the sun at him.

However, he had soon learned that Destiny had no weakness to begin with.

They had just return from their mission and had found out that their systems have been hacked by Robin to see the files about Project Cadmus. The Three Sidekicks had taken it upon their selves to investigate the facility and had apparently destroyed the whole building.

Dinah was here to convince him to come with them to the earth and confront the Sidekicks. If the thoughts swarming around Batman's head were any indication, he had a feeling he would be seeing them a lot. Apparently Batman still thought of him as a secret agent of the enemy, no surprise there.

"I'm certain it would be a waste of time" Naruto replied with a smile.

"Come on, I think it would be fun quite fun to see the look on their faces" Dinah said encouragingly.

"No promises but I shall try to be there"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Mount justice**

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League; we're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you will do it in real terms" Batman announced to the four Sidekicks. Kid Flash, Aqualad, Robin and the newly released clone of Superman, Superboy "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary will be in charge of your training and I will deploy you on missions"

"Real missions?!" Robin asked in surprise.

"Yes, but covert" the Dark Knight affirmed.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff, there is a reason we have these big signs on our chest, you know" Flash grinned and poked the lightening symbol on his chest.

"Cadmus proves that the Bad guys are getting smart, Batman needs a team that can act covertly" Aquaman stated.

"The five of you'll be that team"

"Cool, wait! Five?"

Batman gave a slight inclination of his head to their backs', the four sidekicks turned around and saw Martian Manhunter with a redhead Martian girl their age walking beside him "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian"

The girl was obviously a Martian, given that her skin was green. She had red hair and was wearing a white shirt with red lines, a blue skirt and blue cap.

Wally couldn't contain the slight grin creeping up his face as he leaned towards Robin

"I'm liking this hero gag every minute" he whispered and moved towards the green skinned girl with a wide flamboyant grin "Hi, I am Kid Flash, that's Robin, Superboy and Aqualad. It's perfectly cool if you forget their names"

"I'm honored to be included" Miss Martian voiced with a polite smile.

The tree sidekicks minus Superboy moved towards the green Martian and shook her hand. Superboy was reminded once again the reality of his existence. Created to be a clone to replace or kill Superman was not a way of life he cherished.

Seeing the distant expression on Superboy's face, Robin waved his hand in 'come here' gesture "Hey, Superboy, come and meet Miss M"

Happy to be included in the welcoming ceremony, Superboy walked forward and stood beside the four teens. The white shirt of Miss Martian changed color and became a black shirt with red lines, similar to his, except the two crossing lines on the torso.

"I like your shirt" She said with a shy smile, Superboy returned the smile, albeit a small one. Wally and Robin nudged the Clone in a friendly way and draped their arms around him.

"Alright, now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I would like to introduce to you another supervisor who will accompany you on some of your missions" Batman announced firmly.

 **Recognized, Destiny**

The Computer announced loudly and a tall individual walked towards the Cave with grace and elegance, with such confident and self-assured way that it had all the Sidekicks entranced.

A heavy pressure accompanied his every step towards their location, however, there was no feeling of malice or evil-intent in the pressure. Quite the opposite in fact, the aura surrounding the tall redhead was that of comfort and support.

"Who is that?" Kid Flash whispered to Robin, his eyes wide like saucers in awe. For the first time in his life, he was speechless and that was saying something considering his mouth ran even faster than his feet!

"You don't know?! That's the new strongest member of the League, he is practically a living legend!" he replied with equal surprise. A man becoming legendary in two short months accompanying them on missions would be like a dream come true!

Superboy didn't care about the rest, only the part about this guy being stronger than Superman had gotten his attention. Could a guy exist that was stronger than Superman? He had never thought of the possibility of someone stronger than Superman existing. Cadmus had programmed his mind to think so.

"Greetings young ones, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, but you may call me Destiny" Naruto greeted with a soft smile on his regal face.

"That's why you didn't want to come, you should've said so" Dinah said with a frown, hurt that he had known this would happen and hadn't told her about it. Then again, she should've known that he would know everything happening around the League. She had no idea how, but somehow he seemed to know everything about them!

"My apologies, I had no desire to ruin your entertainment" Naruto reasoned with his typical delicate smile.

"Hello, my name is Robin, it's an honor to meet you" Robin said with an uneasy smile, nervous from being so close to the legendary figure of the Justice League. It's not every day you meet some who is stronger than Superman.

"At ease, Child, no need to be so formal" the redheaded king stated with an easy-going smile that sure enough relaxed Robin.

"H-hello, my name is Kid Flash, nice to meet you"

Standing to the side, Flash's eyebrow rose in surprise. He had never ever seen KF stutter, but then again, this was Naruto they were talking about. Even some of the more hardened members had stuttered when they had first met him, including Flash himself.

"Ah yes, I've heard about you Kid Flash, I have to say I find your behavior and entertaining nature to be very amusing" Naruto voiced with clear amusement while Kid Flash chuckled nervously, not exactly expecting to be praised for his joking nature.

"Hello, I'm Megan Mars; it's an honor to meet you Mr. Destiny" Miss M stated with a polite tone.

"The honor is all mine, Miss Martian"

"My name is Aqualad; it's an honor to be in the presence of such a legendary member of the league" Aqualad spoke in a polite tone. His King had mentioned the enrollment of a new and powerful member into the Justice League. The sheer amount of strength he possessed was astounding. He had no choice but to give him the respect he deserved.

Superboy was still staring at the tall redhead with something akin to concealed admiration and awe. The pressure he emitted, the confidence with which he walked and the way he talked was awe-aspiring. He may have wanted to be accepted by Superman, but now he had found someone stronger and better than Superman.

"My name is Superboy"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Superboy. Now that the pleasantries are over, I would like to instate a basic but incredibly essential rule of this Team. Always trust your teammates. Secondly, always call on me should you need help regardless of anyone's feeling on the matter, I will hear your call whether I'm here, off world or even in another dimension, am I understood? "

"Yes Sir!"

Batman was looking at the interaction between the Sidekicks and Naruto with narrowed eyes. The nervous reaction from Robin had surprised him, stunned even! He had trained the boy to not be intimidated by anything or anyone. For him to show such nervousness and unease was astonishing to say the least.

Even he could not intimidate the boy so easily, but Naruto had done it with just his presence alone. It further proved his theories about Naruto being a secret agent of the enemy.

Aquaman, Flash, Red Tornado and Black Canary were looking at the scene with small smiles … well the rest were smiling while Tornado was gazing confusingly. His superior programming had nothing on this strange and powerful force Naruto possessed to accomplish such feats such as intimidating a whole group by merely his presence alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A Week Later, Mount Justice**

It had been one week since their Cadmus dilemma and the team was itching for some action. Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy were waiting for Destiny and Red Tornado to arrive so they could ask for a mission. Red Tornado was easy to understand and predict. Given his robotic nature, he should have been the harder one to understand, yet there were able to do it.

But Naruto, on the other hand was incomprehensible. They had spent one week with him yet they hadn't been able to tell what he was feeling or thinking.

The man was friendly and welcoming to everyone one of them, but the constant pressure lurking around him made it harder for the team to approach. When that particular issue had been brought to his attention, he had resolved it with a 'you'll get used it in time just like the Justice League' and a small smile, without explaining the nature of the overbearing pressure around him.

The pressure hadn't lessened throughout the week, though it had become manageable just like Naruto had said it would.

 **Recognized, Robin, Kid Flash**

The two Sidekicks materialized in front of the Zeta beam tubes and ran to the center of the cave, where the rest of the team was standing

"Are they here yet?" Kid Flash asked with excitement.

"What did they say?" Robin asked with equal giddiness.

Aqualad pointed to a large screen showing two points approaching their general location quickly "They are arriving now. Let's go outside and meet them"

The team nodded and ran to the exit of the cave.

As soon as they stepped out, a sudden blur and a controlled tornado alerted them to the presence of the Leaguers, Naruto in his usual regal and dignified glory and Tornado in his robotic glory. Destiny floated to the ground without making a sound followed by Red Tornado in his usual tornado-style of transportation as Wally waved his hand in greetings "Tornado and Destiny"

"Greetings, is there a reason you intercepted us outside the cave?" Red Tornado asked confusingly.

"I believe they want an assignment" Naruto stated knowingly. The looks of surprise and shock were both amusing and expected. Honestly they should have learned by now that he could read them like an open book.

"Ah … you're correct. We were hoping to see if you have an assignment for us" Aqualad explained politely, getting over his shock of being discovered so quickly. There was just no hiding anything from Naruto whatsoever.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility" Red T replied in monotone.

"But it's been over a week and nothing has..." Robin started but stopped when Tornado raised his hand.

"You'll be tested soon enough. For now simply enjoy each other's company"

"This team is not a social club" Aqualad stated with a frown.

Seeing as the situation was getting out of hand, Naruto interjected with a soft smile "Miss Martian, why don't you entertain the team by showing them your Bio ship and maybe take it for a test drive. There are no assignments as of right now, but I'll be sure to inform you should one come up"

That seemed to satisfy the team if the wide grins were any indication. Wally and robin gave each other a high-five and entered the cave with Megan telling them about her Bio ship and the layouts of the cave. Tornado gave Destiny a look akin to confusion, still not getting the influence and authority he had over the team as well as the Justice League.

"May I ask how you're able to convince them with the same aspects they had disagreed with before when I mentioned them?" He advised them to get acquainted with each other, but they sharply opposed, yet when Naruto mentioned to take the Bio Ship for a test drive which would accomplish the same objective he had said, they agreed.

The difference between what he had said and what Naruto had stated eluded him.

"It's an unpretentious style of verbalizing something that has identical implication yet different outcome" The redhead king clarified and floated in the direction of the cave, followed by a contemplating Tornado.

 **An Hour Later**

Naruto was floating in a crossed legged meditative position and listening to national news on a wide screen in the cave while Tornado was standing like a statue behind him. A particular report about abnormal tornados raging around in England caught his interest and knew the team would be happy to investigate.

"Destiny to Miss Martian, an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant, I suggest you investigate albeit … covertly"

"Acknowledged, we're just on course!" Megan replied swiftly and tried to conceal her happiness.

"This is so cool! Our first official mission!" Wally exclaimed and pumped his fist to the air.

"Indeed, it is" Kaldur replied with a smile while Robin grinned in anticipation.

"Let's do this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **An Hour later**

"Miss Martian to Destiny"

Naruto looked up from reading a book to a wide screen showing the image of a dejected and downtrodden Miss Martian "What is it, Child?"

"Sorry to say this but we … no … I messed up and thought this Twister character was Red Tornado in disguise and thus hurt the team. They are pursuing him right but I know we'll need your help" She explained dejectedly.

"No need to be so down, dear. Inaccuracies are to be made. It's the greatest thing about being young, when you make mistake, you have time to redeem yourself. Notify the team, I'll be there before you can say Mount Justice" The deep and regal voice of Destiny affirmed.

"Yes sir!"

Naruto arrived at Happy Harbor a few seconds later to find the team fighting a red robot with the same ability as that of Tornado "That would be quite enough"

The calm and regal tone of voice got the attention of the team and the red robot as they stopped their battle. Naruto descended to the ground in front of the robot and gave the team a small smile "You have done enough Team, rest now"

"But we didn't win, aren't you disappointed?" Robin asked in confusion, getting over the shock of Destiny's sudden appearance.

"Battles are not always about winning, nor are they fought to win but rather to protect something precious" Destiny explained calmly with a soft smile and dodged a sudden tornado attack from a fuming Mr. Twister "My sincere apologies for ignoring you, my name is Destiny"

"I don't care who you are, you're in my way, step aside or get terminated!" the robot stated in an angry voice.

Naruto didn't seemed the least bit bothered by the insult or the threat as he held his ground with his hands behind his back and eyed the red robot with calculating calm eyes, his lips stretched into a delicate smile while the team looked on with rapt attention.

Seeing as his threat didn't work, the robot violently plunged his hands behind him and sent an enormous tornado at the unmoving redhead who didn't even flinch or move from his position as the tornado swallowed him up. Before the robot had time to even gloat about his victory, a blur shot out of the tornado and struck him in the torso.

Creeeeek!

The machine looked down at his torso with something akin to shock to see a large fist disappearing into his chest cavity and out of his back.

Naruto retracted his fist and took a hold of the robot before sending it flying to the deep see with another devastating punch. The flight path of the robot was filled with robotic limbs and parts from the powerful punch all the way to the wide sea.

The team had their eyes wide in astonishment. They hadn't even blink before it was all over! He defeated an enemy they had spent hours to defeat … in a few seconds!

"So this is the legendary speed and strength of Destiny, it's truly amazing!" Kaldur said in an amazed tone.

"Now I understand why Batman is so cautious of him" Dick Grayson voiced in an amazed tone.

Wally was too stunned to even talk. The speed with which Destiny took out Mr. Twister was something he could only dream of. Destiny's speed made his look like a snail trying to run! It's no wonder all the Leaguers claim him to be faster than even Flash himself.

"That should take care of it. I hope none of you received any substantial impairment"

"English please?" Wally asked dumbly while Naruto smiled.

"You're not hurt, are ya?" Naruto asked in a silly tone of voice.

The look on the teams face was amusing to say the least.

"If you can talk that way, then why were you torturing us with those complicated words every time you spoke!?" K.F whined childishly while Robin and Aqualad nodded in agreement.

Naruto simply gave them a soft amusing smile "Miss Martian should be here in about five seconds. Wait for her arrival and return to cave"

"Why don't you just carry us with you?" Wally blurted out before he slapped his mouth.

"Carrying you would be no problem at all; however your bodies won't be able to withstand my speed"

"T-that's okay, we'll wait for Miss M, right KF?" Robin interjected with pointed look at Kid Flash who nodded vigorously. Naruto gave them one last smile and shot upwards with incredible speed, a loud boom signifying his breaking of the sound barrier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Crystal Palace, Throne Room**

Naruto appeared out of a large distortion inside the throne room in all his regal glory as his crimson uniform turned to his royal clothes. It had been 2 months and almost 2 weeks since he had joined the League, in all that time he hadn't return to his beloved Kingdom.

He had to alter his appearance as his original appearance would've left everyone deprived of the ability to speak or breathe even, as well as his height and voice. His abnormally tall height would have certainly attracted a lot of unwanted attention.

His voice on the other hand was a different story all together. Its natural deepness and authority would have been a major problem in gaining the trust of others since they would have been too busy respecting him out of fear for their lives.

The Throne Room was as glorious as always with his magnificent Throne situated upon the pedestal. He floated to his throne with his bloody red fur cap fluttering with a soft breeze and calmly sat down with his head on his fist. The redhead King smiled softly when the door to the Throne Room was knocked a few times.

" **Enter** "

The door opened and walked in the ever stoical and obedient Oken. As soon as he reached the start of the stairs to the pedestal, he kneeled down.

"Welcome back Sire, I hope the journey back to the land was pleasant as well as your quest to join the Justice League. The inhabitants have missed your presence" he stated submissively.

" **It proved reasonably entertaining. I hope things have been peaceful in the course of my absence** " Naruto spoke calmly.

"Of course, though the Masters and Mistresses have been quite vocal about you not visiting them upon awakening from your slumber, Sire"

Naruto let out a soft chuckle at the mention of his sons and daughters. All these years and they still behaved like children pouting over not receiving the full attention of his/her parents. Just like all other children, human or otherwise, they always waited for him to visit them instead of coming themselves, believing it to be his responsibility to see his sons and daughters.

He would have to visit them soon; else they would be sulking for another decade or so.

" **Is that so? They never learn, but then again children will always be children** " he said amusingly while Oken showed a rare show of amusement … that being a small smile.

"Should I inform them of your visit?" Oken asked unsurely.

The redhead gave him a calm smile and raised his hand " **That won't be necessary. I want my visit to be a surprise** "

"As you wish, Sire. May I recommend the visit to be right now since the servants are starting to fear their temper problems. The oldest master, Master Kurama has blown up the entire west wing of the palace during one of his usual episode. The damage has been repaired of course but … the issue of more fear and fright is still unsettled"

Naruto couldn't help the loud melodious laugh that escaped his mouth when he heard the dry tone Oken used to describe his oldest son since he was in charge of the palace, meaning all the damage was to be repaired by him.

Naruto had given him the power to carry out all the duties, but it didn't make it any less bothersome. Kurama was always the most volatile and emotional of all his children since he had spent more time with him in the past, but he was also the most protective and possessive.

He was the strongest among his sibling and thus had the biggest ego.

" **I believe I should probably take your suggestion into consideration. I may not show it, but I have missed** **them** "

With that said, Naruto floated down the pedestal and out of the room with his Right-hand following him obediently to the chambers of his children.

Meeting and listening to their constant rants about not being a proper father was sure to be amusing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's League uniform is like Lord Cobra's from 'Drop Zone' mission except Naruto wears a red skin tight shirt and a red cap kept by two shoulder pads as well as a tree design on the buckle instead of snake. The wristbands on Cobra's arm are made of who knows what, but Naruto's are made of his Chakra. The rest is the same.

Naruto's room is like the dimension or mindscape in which Ten Tails' Jinchuriki Obito and Naruto spook during the last part of the war., except darker.

Kindly leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2: New Life

**New Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League or Young Justice.**

 **Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorite'd and followed my story**

 **Answers to a few reviews,**

 **Apollodorus13:** Thanks and yes, there will be pairings **.**

 **Blackseal84:** I have a very interesting idea about Poison Ivy, which I'm sure you'll like **.**

 **Blueguy100:** thanks bro. your review made my day.

 **Blaze1992** : there is nothing to be confused about in this story **.**

 **Chris Uzumaki phantom:** yes, they'll meet and recognize him; in fact many people will know him **.**

 **Duskride** : I wonder if you'll think the same way after reading this chap. (*_*)

 **One Punch Saitama** : I'm afraid I can't do that. This is the second favorite story of my fans' so as they say; give the people what they want. But this one will be once in a while.

 **Drakar:** Thanks bro.

 **Guest** : Yes I know I called him shadow, because his first name was shadow but then, thinking about his power, I changed it to destiny **.**

 **Bblovsum:** Yes, all of them will know him **.**

 **Question of the Day (A clerk at a butcher shop stands five feet ten inches tall and wears size 13 sneakers. What does he weigh?)**

 **Winners of the Previous Question(TBM10)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Crystal Palace, West Wing**

The calm and kind King glided in the direction of the west wing of his palace with a calm and soft smile on his face, his subordinate walking beside him obediently. The entire West Wing of the palace was devoted to the sons and daughters of the ancient king.

Each chamber designated for a Master or Mistress was an isolated and independent dimension, originated for the solitary principle of meeting every single requirement of its Master, designed according to the preferences and choices of living of the resident.

Though, there was another room constructed where the Monarch and his children would convene their meetings.

Since today was the day of the monthly meeting between the siblings, it would be convenient for Naruto to simply surprise all of them by suddenly entering the Meeting chamber instead of visiting them one by one, not to mention it would prove quite amusing to see their expressions.

The massive door of the Meeting Chamber came into view, guarded by two colossal sentinels. Naruto turned towards his loyal subordinate with a kind smile " **Oken, I believe you should stay outside, considering Kurama's less than pleasant temperament** "

Oken gave a slight bow "Sire, wouldn't it be better for me to follow in case something gets in the way of Master Kurama's rather volatile temper? I have no desire to waste your time by fixing something which should be my job to fix"

" **Do not concern yourself with such travail matters, Oken, I would like to be alone in order to properly greet my children** " He dismissed with a soft smile when they approached the gate. The massive guards bowed to the kind ruler and opened the great doors to the Meeting Chamber.

"As you wish Sire, I'll wait for you outside" he relented with a small bow while the King entered with a calm and comforting aura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meeting Chamber**

The inside of the massive room like the rest of the palace was located in a separate dimension to properly accommodate the massive residents. The dimensionally isolated room was dimly lit with small torches of fire littered around for miles.

In the middle of the strangely isolated room was a raised platform where a large and crimson crystal throne was made specifically for the King to sit upon during his visits. The raised platform was lit up by two torches resting on either side of the throne, giving it an eerily commanding and mysterious look.

Starting from the right side of the throne were nine massive cushion-like structures for the nine siblings, curving around till it reached the left side of the throne. Each structure was different than the other in a unique way.

The first structure from the right side was a bed of dazzling golden sand. Sitting upon the bed or rather cushion of sand was a massive light golden raccoon-dog hybrid animal with strange black marks running down its body and a large spikey tail. This was the last child and youngest son of the King. Shukaku, Master of the Desert.

The second structure was entirely covered in bluish flames, seething and swirling from side to side due an invisible wind. Sitting upon this strange structure was a two tailed flaming blue cat with black marks littered across its body and different colored eyes. This was the eighth child and youngest daughter of the King. Matatabi, Mistress of the Hellfire.

The third structure was occupied by a large three spikey tailed turtle like creature with one eye closed and one opened, calmly floating in a pool of crystal blue water. This was the seventh child and fifth son of the Moon King. Isobu, Master of the Oceans.

The fourth structure was a pool of molten lava occupied by a large four tailed orange-red monkey. This was the sixth child and fourth son of the mighty King. Son Goku, King of the Sage Monkeys.

The fifth construct was a pool of boiling water with copious amount of steam rising from its heated confines. The massive figure relaxing in the boiling pool was a strange five tailed horse-dolphin hybrid animal with two long and two short horns atop its head. This was the fifth child and second daughter of the King. Kokuo. Mistress of the Boiling Temple.

The sixth structure like the rest was a pool of sizzling acid. The one occupying this dangerous structure was an enormous light bluish bipedal slug with stubby arms, feet and six long tails. It had two prominent optical tentacles and hole-like openings as a mouth with its entire body covered in the sizzling and hissing acid.

This was the fourth child and first daughter of the kind King. Saiken, Mistress of the Sizzling Acid.

The seventh structure was more like a massive nest or cocoon sticking to a giant tree in the room. Inside the nest was a massive blue armored rhinoceros beetle with seven tails resembling green insect wings and a large seventh tail emerging from its bottom. This was the third child and third son of the King. Chomei, Master of Insects.

The eighth structure was a rocky small landscape with clear clouds swirling above, giving off a serene and peaceful look. Laying in the middle of this peaceful landscape was a giant eight tailed ox with octopus tails and two long horns pointed at the front. This was the second child and second son of the calm King. Gyuki, Master of the Oxes.

The final structure was a peaceful forest landscape with a massive nine tailed fox laying in the middle, resting its head on its paws. This was the strongest of the King's children, the first child and first son. Kurama, Master of Foxes.

"So why are we here again?" the ever prideful and impatient Son Goku asked, taping his hands in the lava pool like an impatient teenager.

"I would also like the answer to that same question" Isobu asked calmly "Usually, our meetings are only held when Father is present. Without him here, I see no point in coming here only to see you bickering with each other"

The four tailed ape King snorted mockingly "Thank you for stating the obvious"

Isobu apparently didn't take kindly to that retort and glared at the Sage Monkey "You wanna say that again, you damn monkey!"

"What did you just call me, you one eyed turtle?!"

Kurama rasied his head from his paws and glared at his two siblings while they bickered with each other. Normally, this wouldn't happen, since Father would maintain a sort of connection and peace between the uniquely different siblings.

In fact, the kind King was the only cord keeping them together; otherwise they would have split up a long time ago due to their differences like they had first split up when their father had entered the cycle of incarnation.

His glare and little bit of Killing Intent seemed to have grabbed their attention "Shut the hell up you two, or I will kill you both!"

Son Goku snorted in response. Even though he knew he would never be able to fight his older brother for long due to the sheer gap in their power level, however, his pride would never allow him to submit to anyone, besides Father of course.

"You still act all high and mighty even now, Fox, clearly our Father's absence has boosted your already titanic ego"

"I agree, you have no right to tell us what to do and what not, stay out of this" the three tailed turtle agreed with a scowl.

Matatabi knew the situation would get out of hand soon if the almost giddy expression on Shukaku's face was any indication since he seemed to have a disturbing habit of rubbing his hands when there were any signs of potential fight "Let's all take a few deep breaths and go through this meeting like civilized people err … demons"

"Fight! Fight!" Shukaku shouted giddily, his eyes wide with maniacal ecstasy as he rubbed his stubby hands together like a mad scientist ready to dissect a poor sap.

The three tailed and four tailed siblings tensed when the aura around their older brother changed and turned to one of malice, knowing they were screwed if he unleashed even a slight fraction of his immense power.

Kurama slowly rose to his full gigantic height; his nine tails flickering behind him menacingly, his red eyes boiling with anger "You dare address me with such disrespect!"

The two tailed hellcat stood up abruptly from her flaming cushion and tried desperately to calm her older brother "Brother, calm down! What would Father say if he saw you trying to harm your siblings?"

She backed away when he turned his malicious glare towards her "He isn't here"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the massive doors to the Meeting Chamber opened and a familiar pressure rained down upon the room followed by the tall silhouette of a man in the darkness of the isolated chamber " **Now now, Kurama, no need to be so hard on your siblings** "

The siblings except Kurama let large smiles of happiness appear on their visages despite trying to appear annoyed. Shukaku was the most vocal of all the siblings, jumping in his sandy cushion like a child on sugar rush and screaming 'Father' over and over again.

Kurama on the other hand was seething in anger. As soon as the regal figure of the King entered and floated to the middle of the room; he raised his massive paw and attacked.

His giant paw struck the ground with the grace of a speeding meteor, blasting away the ground and winds picking up pace. The other siblings scowled in anger at their older brother's disrespect for trying to attack their father.

"Kurama, you've gone long enough, stop this foolishness!" Gyuki growled in anger, the nine tailed fox ignored him and glared at the smoke covered ground.

" **Is that any way to greet your dear old father**?" A regal voice full of open amusement said among the rubble, the dust and smoke clearing away to reveal the regal figure of the King stopping the massive paw of his elder son with a finger.

The King was dressed in a long white coat reaching past his knees, matching black hakama, a white kimono style shirt with a few buttons undone, a blue sash wrapped around his waist and black socks hidden by white straw sandals

Long tresses of crimson hair reaching to the middle of his knees waved and swayed like the calm waves of a sea in a soft wind, two delicately thin bangs fell down right in front of his blue shinning diamond-like eyes. A soft and delicate smile danced on his lips, giving his otherworldly regal and handsome face a new light and aura.

The amount of amusement in his narrow blue eyes angered Kurama even more "You mean the father who saw fit to go to the human world first for two months instead of visiting his own children!"

" **Stop acting like a child Kurama** "

The nine tailed fox tried hard to sneer at the kind smile on his father's face, only to avert his eyes after a few seconds of staring into those endless pools of ocean blue. No matter how much anger he had pent up over his father's two century long slumber, he simply couldn't hold onto it for long when in his presence

" **Dear children! Its quite a pleasure to see you all again, despite your … less than pleasant welcome** " the King said with a kind and regal tone, giving a pointed look to Kurama when he mentioned 'welcome' and floated towards his pedestal, giving a affectionate rub to Shukaku's eagerly outstretched head and sat calmly on his throne.

"It's good to see you again, Father. I may not approve of Kurama's violent welcoming gesture, still it was quite painful to hear that you had departed for the Human World instead of meeting with us first" Matatabi started with a large but annoyed smile.

Naruto smiled at his youngest daughter with a kind look on his face " **No need to blame this old man for his mistakes, though you are not mere children to feel such irrelevant emotions in regards to my absence. I have given you my expressed permission to visit me in my Throne Room** "

Shukaku let out a loud roar of annoyance and accusingly pointed to his siblings one by one with his chubby sandy fingers "I suggested that, but these stuck up idiots were against the idea. Though I wanted to visit, I couldn't because of that pain in the ass Oken guy that follows you around all the time, he is creepy!"

Kurama let out a low growl when Shukaku included him in the list of 'stuck up idiots' but kept silent, knowing that if he raised a hand against him now, his father would stop him regardless of his reasons.

Naruto gave his youngest child an amused look " **Shukaku, be more respectful towards my Right-hand. It's his job to look out for your safety and needs** "

Kurama snorted "Please, as if we need someone's help in taking care of ourselves"

"Hey you dumb fox, stop interrupting Father with your petty arrogant claims!" Shukaku shouted from his place to the King's right and pointed to the nine tailed fox on the King's right.

The two glared at each other like children while Naruto looked on with clear amusement in his blue eyes, a small smile on his face. The rest of his children were calm for the most part since they hated bickering, though even they had their breaking point. Matatabi, Saiken and Kokuo were the ever peaceful daughters while Chomei and Isobu were his two calm sons.

The rest were as hotheaded as they came, Shukaku and Kurama would fight over the slightest of things, triggering an argument between Son Goku and Kurama over the title of the strongest demon between them. Gyuki would join in to prove his superiority leaving Matatabi to try and bring some semblance of peace between them.

Hearing a loud cough among them, Naruto turned his attention away from his two bickering sons and looked towards his daughter sitting in the pool of boiling water " **Yes? Something the matter, Child**?"

She cleared her throat and directed a discreet glare at her two bickering brothers "Pardon their rather discourteous behavior, Father, I wanted to ask what was so important that you left so suddenly towards the Human World?"

" **Your suppressed annoyance over the fact that I went there first aside … I was interested in joining a group of Heroes to see what the world was like** " Naruto explained with a kind smile.

The dolphin-horse hybrid lowered her head in embarrassment at being found out, though she couldn't be blamed. What would someone else feel if their father left somewhere first after two centuries, instead of coming to see them?

The term 'human' seemed to have gained the attention of Kurama as he turned around with a sneer, not really a fan of humans in general. The King couldn't really blame his son for his violent reaction, considering his previous history with humans.

"Wait, you mean those weirdoes who wear their underwear on the outside?" Shukaku asked innocently.

No matter how big or powerful they were, each of them weren't afraid to show their childish sides in front of him, even Kurama despite him trying to hide it with his impassive attitude.

" **Indeed** " Naruto replied with an amused chuckle. Shukaku always had a habit of turning everything into something humorous.

"Please don't tell me that you are going to wear it the same as they do?!"

Naruto let out a loud musical laugh at the whiny tone of voice " **Nonsense Child, I never mentioned anything about adapting their sense of fashion as well** "

"Shukaku, you insolent little shit, you just accused father of that horrible fashion style!" Son Goku bellowed in his usual loud and boisterous voice.

"Who told you to butt in, you oversized monkey!"

"Why you…"

The King looked on with amusement and something akin to fondness in his crystal clear sapphire blue eyes, listening to his children bicker with each other like normal teenagers.

He wasn't much for emotions considering his origin, though he supposed he could chalk up these human emotions to his human incarnation, Naruto Uzumaki. He was a tree by nature, granted a tree of unlimited power, but a tree nonetheless. Kindness had always been his default emotion, the rest were all thanks to his incarnation.

His original name was ironically Naruto as well, but after he had been reborn as Naruto Uzumaki, he had taken the Uzumaki last name as a show of respect to the one human who truly took a place in his heart, Kushina Uzumaki, the mother of his reincarnation.

It had been a fascinating experience to see what the humans meant by saying the love of a mother and father transcends every wall and limit. He hadn't been expecting to feel those irrelevant emotions upon his incarnation, but nevertheless they were welcomed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Throne Room**

Naruto was sitting on his throne upon the raised pedestal and looking over his vast kingdom, his head resting on his clenched fist. The meeting had gone pretty well considering the sour moods of his children over his abrupt departure from the Kingdom to the Human World.

The rest had warmed up eventually, not able to keep onto their annoyance for long in his presence, though Kurama had once again proven his legendary stubbornness. He had been sulking and pouting throughout the entire meeting, but had eventually been pleased upon his promise to not leave before meeting them first.

" **Oken** "

As soon as the words left his mouth, Oken appeared in front of the raised pedestal and bowed "Yes Sire?"

" **I want you to head over to the Island of Santa Prisca** " Naruto stated evenly without turning his throne around to face his kneeling Right-hand man.

"Objectives and time limit?" Oken asked curiously, wondering what his Master wanted in an island.

" **Simply observe and report back immediately** "

"Your wish is my command. I shall leave immediately"

Naruto felt Oken's presence disappear from his isolated dimension inside the celestial body and move towards the island. He had no particular reason for sending Oken to that island, except that he wanted to make the upcoming mission for the Sidekicks to be easy.

The thoughts swirling around in Batman's head were only focused on the island since he had apparently found some reasons to be suspicious.

The King had to give the human credit for being so observant, no wonder he was called the Greatest Detective ever. Such keen mind and intellect would push him far, if he didn't allow himself to be swallowed by the darkness of his past. He had Oken gather everything about the human and had to admit, he was a fascinating one.

A man forced into the dark life of vigilante by the early and unfortunate death of his parents in front of his young eyes, transforming him into a being of darkness, striving forward with the purpose of bringing his parents murderer to justice.

In all honesty, each member of the League had some traits and background that made them unique than the rest.

Superman, for all his strength and might possessed the kindness and patience of a monk. A man sent from a distant planet to be raised by two humble farmers and made into the man he was now. The humble, mild mannered Clark Kent one moment … and the powerful and stoic Superman the next.

Diana of Paradise Island, the beautiful daughter to the fabled Queen of the aforementioned island and gifted by some unknown power, the perfect upholder of peace and honesty.

Billy Batson aka Captain Marvel, a humble orphaned boy, gifted with mystic powers by a Wizard named Shazam. A young boy one second … and with the utterance of a single word, able to change into a powerful adult. To think an orphaned boy would possess so much strength.

Aquaman, the King of Atlantis living in the surface world to preserve peace and represent his people.

Oken appeared in the Throne Room after a few minutes and saw his King deep in thought " **Well?** "

"The island is being occupied by the Cobra Cult, formerly controlled by Bane, a cult dedicated to worshipping and serving a mere human, name Cobra who claim himself to be a deity" Naruto smiled at the small show of annoyance when Oken mentioned 'Deity' "The purpose of the hostile takeover so to speak, is to create a combination of Venom and project Blockbuster from the now half destroyed Cadmus"

Naruto revolved the throne around and calmly walked down the pedestal with his long red hair and cap trailing behind him over the crimson carpet " **Excellent. On a side note, I want you to keep an eye on Cadmus as well as the Genomorphs** "

"Sire, I don't understand" Oken said confusingly, not sure why his Master would want him to keep an eye on something that was destroyed.

" **You'll understand soon. Oh and, do try not to obstruct my children's path to enter the Throne Room, especially Shukaku** " As soon as he reached the end of the stairs, a black portal appeared in front of him.

Oken detected the underlying hint of amusement in the King's voice and couldn't help but smile himself "I'll try my best, Your Majesty"

With one last smile of approval, the King walked inside the portal and disappeared without a trace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Mount Justice**

"Santa Prisca, this island nation is the primary source of illegal and dangerous strength enhancing steroid. Infrared heat signature indicates that the factory is going on in full capacity, though the shipment of Venom had been inexplicably cut off" Batman explained to the team of five young sidekicks "This is where the team comes. It will be your job to find out if the factory is still functioning or not. This is a covert Recon mission, observe and report back without engaging. If the Justice League needs to intervene, then we will"

The team nodded in consent, though Dick Grayson looked like he wanted to ask something "Who'll be leading the team?"

Batman and Red Tornado exchanged looks of silent agreement and turned towards the team "Work that up between yourselves"

 **Recognized Destiny!**

Batman grunted when the usual suffocating pressure of the aforementioned man entered the cave, announcing his presence. He couldn't for the life of him figure just how that damn pressure was there.

He had followed Destiny several times only to lose sight of him … had put several trackers on him to track him on his private satellite only for the screen to show no signal. It had been hell, trying to find out who and what he was during his regular days when he was not on duty.

All that endless investigation and searching had resulted in nothing!

Naruto walked up to the screen in his usual regal stride, full of confidence and power, an aura of calmness and comfort oozing off of him in waves as he smiled that usual calm and friendly smile "Greetings Team"

"Good morning" The team replied with small smiles on their faces, except for Batman who didn't want to smile and Tornado who didn't know how to smile.

Naruto snapped his fingers and turned towards the screen, an image of Cobra and his cult working on several projects, trying to perfectly blend Venom with Project Blockbuster in order to create the new and more enhanced version of venom, Cobra Venom appeared on the screen

"I already have the info regarding the island"

Batman narrowed his eyes in suspicion "How did you come by this information as well as the visual proof?"

Naruto gave his him a small smile "Though your suspicion is well placed, there is no reason to deny the validity of the info I have gathered"

"Forgave me if I don't exactly trust your information considering that the source is unknown" Batman retorted sarcastically, though he did lost the sarcastic tone when the pressure increased a little "The team will proceed anyway"

The team passed the unfathomable man an uncharacteristic look, expecting him to show some sort of dissatisfaction for being disrespected, but were stunned to find him smiling calmly like it wasn't bothering him at all.

Naruto didn't seem the least bit bothered by the lack of trust; rather he seemed more amused than annoyed. He wondered how long it would take Batman to realize that he was not one of the 'bad guys'. Then again, he didn't really care about his opinion. He would follow the team nonetheless, simply to ensure their safety.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Outside the Cave, Night Time**

Naruto emerged from the cave and watched the team fly away in Miss Martian's Bio Ship with a calm look. He snapped his fingers and a black winged steed appeared before him as he calmly mounted on it. The steed bowed in recognition and followed after the Bio ship by flapping its mighty wings, flying undetected in the darkness of the night.

The calm waves of the sea brought back so many buried memories, memories he had kept simply to remind himself that even he had once experienced what it was like to be a human. Granted, he still had his power and immortality, but still it had been a fascinating encounter.

If he had to choose between the different variations of human emotions, he would choose the love of a mother and a father. During his existence as a tree, he had watched and observed many fine examples of splendid friendship and parenthood, yet had only observed, never able to fully grasp the concept of love. He had observed the love a mother would shower on her child with a strange sense of fascination.

Why would one human sacrifice himself to protect others?

Why would a mother discard her comfort and make sure her child was fed and rested?

All those jumbled emotions had only made sense when he had actually reincarnated as Naruto Uzumaki. His heart had bled and shouted towards his reincarnation's parent to dodge the blow of his own son, Kurama. His heart had only then understood the true meaning of love. He had been fascinated; stunned even to witness them jump in front of him to protect him from Kurama's anger induced state.

The parting words before their unfortunate death had been engraved into the deepest recesses of his heart for all eternity.

Minato Namikaze, a man of honor, courage and determination.

Kushina Uzumaki, a woman of love, sacrifice and courage.

In all honesty, he couldn't have wished for more suitable parents.

"Drop zone A in 30" Miss Martian voice sounded through the ship, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. It seems they were approaching the assigned location.

"I'm ready"

Aqualad's voice said silently, followed by his abrupt jump from the underside of the ship into the ocean below, no doubt to hack the motion sensors by approaching it from the ocean. He watched as the Atlantian used a device to hack the sensors and inform the team.

"Aqualad to team, the motion sensors have been patched. The data is now in continuous loop, move in!"

"Acknowledged!"

The Bioship moved over the island and into the dense forest ahead, safely hovering above a small clearing. The black winged stallion followed the Bioship and hovered right next to it, while the redhead King looked on serenely. Miss Martian, Robin, Kid Flash quietly exited the underside of the Bioship.

Naruto smiled in amusement when Superboy jumped down upon them with the grace of meteor, creating a small crater under his feet.

That boy just couldn't control the aggressive side of his Krptonian DNA!

"Miss Martian, Robin, Kid, Superboy, switch to Infrared and see if you are being followed" Aqualad said through the com-link.

Kid Flash lowered his red goggles over his eyes and looked around the forest, looking for any heat signatures. His face lit up in realization when he saw a group of heat signatures moving towards the direction opposite to them "There a squad coming, but not towards us apparently"

"There are two of them, it looks like they'll find each other before they find us" Superboy interjected, using his X-ray vision to scan the surrounding forest. As soon the words left his mouth, a series of sounds eerily similar to guns firing resonated throughout the forest, signifying the two squads' meeting.

Kid Flash turned towards Batman's sidekick, only to see an empty space where Robin should've been. The redheaded king knew he had to talk with him about that particular unpleasant habit of his. Naruto looked towards the scene where the Cobra cult and Bane as well as his followers were firing at each other relentlessly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slowly walked through the forest towards the fighting scene with a calm look on his face. Getting rid of this Bane character now would be an excellent opportunity, considering his busy schedule. His sudden appearance from the woods apparently caused the fighting between the two sides to stop, as they looked at him expectantly.

"Good evening gentlemen! Can someone kindly direct me toward the one named Bane?" he asked calmly with a friendly smile on his face.

The calm King created an invisible barrier around the area so that the young sidekicks wouldn't accidently stumble upon the scene. He had no intention of having them witness death so early in their lives.

Bane grunted in annoyance "What do you want?"

"Greetings, young one! My apologies, but I'm afraid you are going to die here" Naruto answered in his usual calm and smiling tone, causing Bane to growl in anger.

"It seems to me that it is you who is ready to die!" Bane retorted in anger, using the steroid stored in the small glove like device to transform his body into a bulky and muscular man.

Roaring in anger, he rushed towards the still smiling and calm man. As soon as he reached the redhead, the drug-enhanced criminal lifted his right hand and rammed it forward, intent on crushing the tall man who had the audacity to mock him with empty threats of death.

Bane stumbled back in mind-numbing shock and pain when the bones in his hand were crushed with a sickening crunch as soon as his hands touched the still redhead. He had to use all his life long battle hardened pain tolerance and endurance to stop himself from screaming out in agony when he looked down at his revoltingly mutilated hand.

The fingers were twisted and turned towards his wrist; in fact his whole forearm up to the elbow was twisted and turned like it had been through a grinding machine!

Jumping back with a pained grunt, he gave his shocked men a discreet signal to start firing. The silent signal snapped the frightened men from their stupefied stupor as they reached for their their guns and pointed it at the still calmly smiling redhead.

However, that seemed to have been the wrong action they could've possibly taken as the bullets they had fired returned back to them with twice the speed and power, igniting in flames from the sheer force of the air fraction.

Bane looked on with shock and a little bit of fear as his whole squad was killed, more like cut in half by their own weapons. Just how a bullet even managed to cut someone in half, he would never find out.

The Cobra cult had remained silent throughout the proceeding, however they snapped into attention when they witnessed the attack on the redhead and its ineffectiveness. They couldn't let someone as dangerous as this one live, seeing as he could prove a threat to their 'god'.

With a silent agreement of attacking the redhead, they slowly reached for their Plasma Guns, only for the ground beneath them to open like the mouth of giant beast and swallow them whole, never to be seen again.

Naruto gave the slightly shaking Bane a look of curiosity and fascination, as if he was a mystery he couldn't understand "How do you feel about the death of your comrades? Does it sadden you? Anger you? Or maybe you don't feel anything at all about their deaths and are more focused on how to survive?"

He of course knew what he felt and thought, not because he could read his mind or look into his twisted soul, but rather from the expression on his face, the sweat dropping down his forehead and the slight shaking of his knees. You don't live for countless millenniums and not know how to read someone like an open book.

Perhaps the criminal had never seen someone redirect someone's attack back at them with twice the speed and power or someone able to split the earth in half and let it swallow a whole squad of trained soldiers without moving a muscle?

"What's the matter, child? Can't decide how to survive this battle? Is your strength enhancing steroid not able to help you?" Naruto asked calmly, as if he wasn't in any hurry to finish the battle.

Bane now looked more confused than scared. The words 'young one and child' said by this man were truly confusing. The redhead didn't look that old, in fact he looked younger than him, and yet he was calling him a child.

That aside, the man obviously was invulnerable, if his terribly twisted and deformed had anything to say about it. The other two abilities he had shown were simply not in his database. He had no one listed in his records with the ability to manipulate earth or simply reflect bullets, neither a Hero nor a Villain.

The smiling and regal face of pure confidence and the constant aura of power oozing off of him were suffocating, not to mention the bone crushing otherworldly pressure settling on his shoulders.

Just what he had he gotten himself into?

"Hmm, it seems like you are unable to satisfy my growing curiosity in regards to your kind" Naruto said with something akin to disappointment and walked away, causing Bane to look both confused and relieved to have been spared.

His momentary thoughts of relief were soon shattered like a fragile glass when he lost feelings in his hands and feet, prompting him to look at his body organs with horror. His hands and feet were slowly turning to sand, slowly and gradually moving up to his abdomen and chest, until it reached his head.

The last picture of the famous criminal mastermind was his face frozen in horror, a silent scream etched on his face before the wind carried it to place unknown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **An Hour Later**

Naruto floated in the serenely star littered sky, with the full moon shinning brilliantly as always as he looked on below at the Sidekicks trying to come up with a new plan to infiltrate and prevent the shipment of the dangerous newly developed drugs

Killing needlessly had always been a nuisance to him. Why kill someone who is not even able to harm you? Why harm someone when he has no intension of harming you?

Taking that into account, the death of Bane would help in more than one way. First of all, the strength enhancing drugs would be stop, meaning no adults or teenagers being tricked into thinking it would be for their body benefit. He was not only an illegal drug producer; he was also a contract killer like the rest of them, assassinating people just to keep their mouths shut, so that his dirty secrets remained secrets.

On a side note, it would give Batman more time to relax if there was one less criminal to deal with.

Coming back to the Sidekicks, they had failed at their first attempt to steal or destroy the new drugs. The cause of their failure had apparently been due to their lack of teamwork and lack of a qualified leader.

Batman had been right to leave the selection of the team leader to the team itself. He had given them the authority to choose a suitable leader from amongst themselves, trying to figure out who they would choose and to see if their selection was a valid one.

Naruto smiled when they chose Aqualad to lead the team, seeing as he was the only logical and suitable choice for a team leader. He had been the one to safely escort them outside enemy's territory in order to come up with a sound plan.

The sound of a helicopter approaching the island reached his ears, he didn't even bothered to look, already knowing who was sitting in it.

Looking down now, Superboy seemed to be the decoy for the team, giving them time to successfully infiltrate the ware house where the shipment was stored. That decision seemed to have been the wrong one, since there were some of Cobra's minions guarding the shipment.

The resulting commotion between the team and the Cobra cult caught the attention of the rest as they raced towards the warehouse.

Oh well, it seems he had to interfere one way or the other.

Raising a finger towards the large and strangely deformed humanoid creature currently fighting Superboy _ no doubt a product of the new drug _ he sent a silent and invisible blast of lightening energy, burning and electrocuting the massive creature to a crisp.

The look on Superboy's face was quite amusing and expected. How would you feel if your opponent was suddenly fried like a chicken right in front of you without even knowing the source of the attack? He had to give the clone credit for getting over his surprise and taking advantage of the momentary distraction caused by the sudden death of the creature.

That momentary distraction gave the team the advantage they needed to overcome the superior number of the enemy. The arrival of Sportsmaster was an expected but unwelcomed surprise, for the team anyway. They soon lost their advantage and Sportsmaster took off with the shipment.

Naruto gave the helicopter a sideway glance, instantly lighting it up in flames. While he could kill the man without even batting an eyelash, he needed him alive for now in order to take the one simple of the Cobra Venom to the Light and for the pieces to smoothly fall into place.

Taking someone out at the early stage of a game was not entertaining at all.

The redhead King watched as the masked man jumped from the damaged and flaming helicopter with the only undamaged simple of the new Cobra Venom in his hand.

Seeing as their objective was fulfilled, the team retreated one by one, slowly dispatching the bold ones trying to capture them. Naruto slowly floated down to the ground when the team entered the Bioship and flew away, with more questions than answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Cobra cult suddenly was on the defensive when a harmlessly smiling redheaded man floated down from the sky without a care in the world. The man was dressed like their own lord, red skin tight shirt, black leather pants, segmented wrist bands as well as red boots, long red hair and a red cape fluttering in the soft wind.

Cobra gave his tense minions a silent signal to stop them from firing. He may have lost a lot today, seeing as his factory was damaged by mere children, not to mention his honor and dignity blasted away in front of his partners, however, he still had to keep his stance of a powerful deity in front of others.

"Identify yourself!" one of the minions shouted in irritation.

"Greetings, my name is Destiny. I am here as your executioner" Naruto greeted pleasantly, instantly putting the already tense soldiers even more on-guard as they pointed their Plasma Gun at him threateningly. He had the audacity to threaten their 'god'!

"What insolence! You dare address a god in such a manner" Cobra said with a frown, finally letting his irritation show.

"My sincere apologies, I had no idea I was addressing a deity when I spoke those words" Naruto explained calmly, all the while smiling harmlessly, not at all bothered by the expected show of hostility "Though my mistake could be clearly justified due to the fact that you apparently have minions to protect you"

Cobra frowned even harder "I have no need for them; they simply obey me like all creatures of the world should and would eventually"

"Pardon my disrespect, but I see no evidence of your self-proclaimed godhood, considering you were outsmarted and defeated by children" Naruto stated curiously. It was so amusing messing with these kind of individuals.

Cobra was slowly but surely getting angry if the sudden redness of his face and the clenching of his fists were any indication of that fact. He couldn't really blame him, seeing as the man himself knew his false proclamation of 'godhood' "You dare question my actions! Kill him!"

Naruto smiled delicately and serenely walked through the countless blast of plasma firing towards him relentlessly without a care in the world. The look on Cobra's face was calm, though he couldn't fool his ancient eyes. On the inside, the man was practically shaking like a leaf.

Cobra backed away discreetly, as not to appear too obvious that he was retreating, from the calmly approaching man. His Plasma Guns should have been more than enough to deal with a lowly human, yet this calmly smiling redhead was walking through it like they weren't scorching plasma, but merely a shower of flower petals raining down upon him.

He knew he should have upgraded his troop's weapons, in order to properly deal with the likes of Superman and this man.

"Why back away? Aren't you a deity? Shouldn't you force me to submit to your will?"

The calm and smiling way he was asking those infuriating questions was getting on his nerves!

The calm and curious glint in his piercingly narrow blue eyes was disrespectful! The way he was looking at him as if he was an interesting creature he could not understand, as if he was an endangered animal being studied by curious bystanders in a zoo, was angering him to no end!

"I would like a prove of your 'godhood', to see what the power of a deity would look compared to mine"

"I need not stoop myself so low that I would submit to the whims of a lowly creature" Cobra retorted snappishly, getting angrier by the second. He would not be disrespected by the likes of him!

"That's means you can't do it? I have to say I'm greatly disappointed" Naruto stated with a sigh.

The firing had stopped to witness the conversation between their lord and the strangely powerful man. Some of them were starting to wonder if their belief and faith at him as a true deity had been a correct one, seeing as he was shaking like a leave in front of the redhead.

The fact that he hadn't been able to provide a proof of his self- proclaimed godhood wasn't helping matters any. Some of them were wondering just how they hadn't asked that same question the redhead had asked?

Seeing the uncertainty in his minion's faces, Cobra knew he had to fight in order to regain his lost dignity. If he didn't, he would eventually lose all his followers.

Without uttering a word, he threw his black cloak away and sped towards the calmly approaching man with an angry scowl. However, before he could attack, a firm hand shot up and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up like a mere toy.

"Racing towards your opponent deprived of any sort of plan or strategy, not to mention knowing any of his weakness isn't befitting of a deity. You ought to have knowledge of his weakness and every move before he even makes them" Naruto said calmly, unhurriedly squeezing the struggling man like a lemon "Considering the fact that you can't seem to provide me with a solid substantiation of your self-proclaimed 'godhood', I have no choice but to end your existence. However it seems this island needs to vent its suppressed anger by doing that itself"

Naruto let go of the panting and wheezing man as he dropped to his hands and knees, his followers not even bothering to help seeing as they were too transfixed on the sight of the redhead King floating in the sky, his cape and long red hair fluttering in the wind while the full moon shined brightly behind him.

As a deity of Nature itself, he knew their grief and agony more than anyone, he understood their feelings. The smoke and the poisonous gases from the factory had killed more than enough of their kind for them to simply stay silent.

It just goes to show just how ungrateful humans are. The island had given them a place to stay and live without being hunted and killed, yet they had repaid that act of kindness by contaminating its vegetation and land.

"You have my permission" Naruto said with a fond smile and felt their aura of gratitude and happiness. With his job done, Naruto flew away, knowing the island would exact its revenge as agonizingly slow as possible. Cobra and his cult would wish they had never been born!

Cobra and his cult looked on with a confused look on their faces, wondering what the redhead meant by that as he flew away without even looking behind him. They soon got their answer when the trees and small plants of the island were suddenly brought to life, slithering and flickering towards them like snakes.

The rocks and seemingly unmovable boulders suddenly developed humanoid bodies, red menacing eyes and spikey body parts.

Cobra and his cult felt as if they had been dropped in hell. The last thing they ever saw was the flashing of lightening in the sky and the attack of the hungry rocky and plant beasts as they descended on them like a pack of wolves on a helpless dear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Review and let me know what you think about this chap.**

 **Important Annoucement** : Do you guys want me to kill all the villains like I did with Cobra and Bane?


	3. Chapter 3: Changing Perspectives

**Changing Perspectives**

 **Answers to reviews,**

 **Djberman: Yes. I did say every kind of animal and plant, so that means Dinosaurs and the like.**

 **TBM10: You my dear reader are right. Your answer is correct!**

 **MadaraFinUchiha: Ha-ha, actually the answer doesn't depend on that.**

 **animeIsLife0407: Great dude! The answer is correct!**

 **Gogeta444: (Grin) you are funny bro. In order to ease your troubled mind, yes there will be pairings. One is Zatana (Older Zatana, around 18) and the other is a secret!**

 **One Punch Saitama: I don't think this Naruto would look good with a villainous alter ego.**

 **AresLaw: Interesting points mate!**

 **Winners of the previous Question (TBM10, animeIsLife0407)**

 **Answer of the previous question (He weighs meat!)**

 **Question of the Day (** **What looks like half an apple?)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Mount Justice**

It was a heartwarming and serenely calm night in Happy Harbor. The peaceful sky above was filled and decorated beautifully with sparkling stars while the moon continued to shower its brilliant light upon the ungrateful inhabitants of the earth. Soft wind blew over the sea and brought forth within its delightful confines, the magnificent scent of the forests.

A lone figure sat atop the tall and beautifully covered mountain of the Heroes, Mount Justice as the soft wind blew his red cape and crimson hair away like fragile leaves. The figure was sitting calmly on top of the mountain with one hand on his upright knee and the other on his dangling feet, a calm and serene look on his ethereal face.

Naruto was gazing at the star littered sky with his sharp but kind pools of blue. A large brown owl sat upon his hand, content enough to simply gaze at the kind entity that seemed to understand it. Today seemed to be an extra peaceful day.

The sea below seemed to be almost jumping in joy, crashing its mighty waves against the shore with incredible force. The soft wind blew around with heartwarming excitement, swishing and fluttering the trees in its wake.

The team was in the cave, relaxing after their last rather disastrous but successful mission. After their report, the team had headed into their own rooms to think over the events that had happened during the course of the mission. The kind King could not blame them for their behavior, they were children after all.

Seeing a man or a rather chemically enhanced and deformed man fried right in front of their eyes in such tender age, was not one they would easily forget. Their upbringing had taught them to never kill, never take a life, so it was understandable to see them shocked and traumatized.

Batman had been rather moody since that day. He had somehow found out that Bane was nowhere to be found, not a trace of his presence as well as the heat signatures that were supposed to be on Santa Prisca.

Instead of being grateful that there were two less villains to deal with, Batman was more worried about the killer of the villains, finding it to be above anyone's authority to take someone else's life.

Naruto honestly found the man's grumbling and pouting expression entertaining beyond compare.

'Well if it isn't my favorite King, finally decided to wake up?' A twinkle of amusement appeared in the King's blue eyes as he heard the melodious and outright divine tone of feminine voice in his mind.

' **You are two months late for the greetings, my dear** ' he replied softly.

'I must have hurt your feelings for not greeting you earlier, your Highness' the voice retorted teasingly, followed by a melodious giggle.

Naruto closed his eyes with a smile and gently rubbed the underside of the night bird's head, prompting it to release soft adorable sounds of bliss ' **Perhaps … however I seem to recall the sensation of an additional form being pressed to my own for the last two centuries** '

He could practically feel her smug grin 'I felt rather forsaken without you by my side, besides, your bed is much softer'

' **Remind me to create you one when we meet again** ' he countered with a chuckle.

'Reminding you would be my pleasure, but you do know that it would be useless since I won't be sleeping in it' the voice replied in a melodious laugh.

' **You are awfully cheerful today, my dear. Should I be worried?** ' he asked with an amused smile.

'My favorite King just woke up; I think I have a right to be cheerful'

' **Is that right? I feel honored** ' the redhead stated in a soft chuckle before pinning the floating ball of silver sand in the sky with his sharp blue eyes ' **I can feel your presence in the palace** '

'That's because I am in the Palace and have to admit, without you, this place feels awfully dull and depressing, though Shukaku is providing me with enough entertainment' the female voice retorted softly.

Naruto released a musical laugh that resounded throughout the forest ' **Shukaku has that sort of influence on certain individuals. I wonder why you haven't mentioned my eldest, Kurama, in your rather substantial compliments. I consider it a blow to my pride to hear you disregard my children, particularly my eldest. I am a father after all and a proud one at that** '

The King couldn't help but smile when he heard a grumble from near the voice and knew Kurama was near. In fact he knew all his children were present and listening intently to their conversation 'Kurama is a dear as always but he is still sore about your departure'

' **Some matters cannot be helped** '

'Sorry to disappoint you my King, but I am on Kurama's side this time' the voice replied in a teasing voice, followed by a satisfied and pleased grunt which he knew came from Kurama. He knew the boy was hurt and angry, but to hear that he was still sulking even after two months was amusing.

' **I feel rather left out and wounded. You cannot possibly comprehend the depth of my disappointment to hear my children stand against me for such an insignificant** **blunder** ' Naruto voiced out in a hurtful tone, a small smile dancing on his lips when he heard a dismissive snort from Kurama.

'THAT WAS NOT AN INSIGNIFICANT MISTAKE! YOU PURPOSELY LEFT TO ANNOY US!'

The redhead King tried hard not to laugh when he heard the irritated shout from the link ' **Calm down, Kurama** '

'I am not going to apologize!' the colossal fox replied in a growl 'and stop laughing!'

' **Nor do I want you to, my boy, though I consider it discourteous to be so loud in your guest's presence** ' Naruto replied softly.

'Well that was … refreshing' the female said amusingly after a moment of silence 'Any chance of seeing you before my departure?'

' **Not at the moment, my dear, but I may be able to present myself in your service after a while'**

'Splendid, looking forward to your arrival, my King' the voice stated softly and sighed 'For now I have to resolve a conflict between Kurama and Shukaku. Honestly those two act like rival wives sharing a husband'

Naruto severed the link with soft and melodious chuckle. The conflict was no doubt about Shukaku reprimanding Kurama for disrespecting their Father, for not only shouting at him but refusing to apologize, and Kurama being the proud elder brother that he is, must have taunted Shukaku back for acting like a child.

"Green Arrow to Destiny"

Naruto raised his hand to his earpiece "Destiny here"

"Sorry to bother you, but we have a situation and need your help"

Naruto couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his lips "It wouldn't happen to be regarding the Android, would it?"

"I hate it when you do that! The creepy Bats is enough but never mind that, just get here as soon as you can. We and the other leaguers won't be able to contain it for long" Naruto chuckled slightly when he heard the dryness of Green Arrow's tone.

"On my way"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Star City**

Green Arrow lowered his hand from the earpiece and turned around to once again face the Android that seemed to keep on getting stronger by the minute, only to come face to face with the calm enigma of a man he had been speaking with just a few seconds ago.

If he hadn't gotten used to this, he would've jumped a few meters upwards from sheer fear. Instead it just increased his blood pressure to high levels.

"Would you please stop doing that? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Green Arrow voiced in a dry tone, desperately trying to calm his frantically thumping heart.

Naruto merely smiled nonchalantly and looked around the destroyed part of the city where the battle had and was still taking place.

He watched as a peculiar Android with naked torso, pointed ears, red eyes and green armor pants known as Amazo, rotated Superman around like a child and threw him away with spot-on precision before firing optic blasts at an approaching Flash.

This robot had the unique ability of studying and then duplicating the powers and abilities of his opponents to its maximum potential. Judging from the techniques it seemed to throw around; Naruto knew the assembling of the other Leaguers had made the robot even stronger than it already was.

Wonder Woman flew towards the robot and tried to punch it in the torso, only for the Android to use Martian Manhunter's Phasing abilities to let her punch phase through his body and grab her by the throat.

Before Amazo could deliver a devastating blow to Wonder Woman's torso, Naruto zipped forward with blinding speed and caught its robot limb in a tight grip. While the robot struggled under his grip, Naruto helped Diana up with his other hand, a calm assuring smile on his face.

Diana took his hand with a pained smile and stood up with a muffled gasp, rubbing her aching throat with her hand. Before she could say anything, Naruto placed a finger on her lips and inclined his head backwards, indicating that they would talk later.

Reluctantly, she nodded and flew backwards to stand beside the other members who seemed shocked to see the all strong and mighty robot struggle to free itself from Naruto's grasp.

Superman moved to assist him but stopped when Naruto glanced at him with a pointed but calm look. He nodded and gestured to the other members to stand back and let him handle the battle.

Amazo kept using optic blasts and energy waves at the invulnerable Naruto to free himself but to no avail; the grip on its limbs was as strong as ever.

Naruto smiled at Superman and turned his attention towards the struggling robot before palming it in the torso. The palm strike sent the green robot flying into a half destroyed building, reducing it to mere rubble from the force.

The King didn't give the robot time to gather its thoughts and flew after it with a resounding boom, appearing a few meters above its sprawled form.

" **Access, Superman** "

Raising a clenched fist, Naruto shot downwards and struck the robot on its head before it had the time to release optic blasts or make itself intangible, causing the whole city to rumble under its intensity.

Dust and rubble flew all around the battlefield and winds picked up its pace, causing the members to shield their wide eyes of shock from the debris.

When the smoke cleared and the winds shifted back to its original speed, the Leaguers slowly opened their eyes to see the outcome of the battle, only to gape in shock. The area where Naruto had struck the Android … the area which used to be an empty and abandoned part of the city was now nothing but a deep crater with Naruto standing above a torso-less robot.

The kind King calmly dusted his red and black uniform and grabbed the lower part of the robot just as the other members arrived at the scene. The redhead turned around with a calm smile and tossed the remaining robot to a frowning Batman "I am sure you would like to know who had made it"

Batman caught the lower body part without saying a word and turned around with a deep scowl on his face. He couldn't believe that someone even Superman could not defeat was destroyed in a matter of seconds. This was what worried him above all else, Naruto's strength.

They had been fighting the damn thing for four hours and had been met with failure. Yet he destroyed it in a few seconds of his arrival. Superman was a being he had tried many times to understand and find his weakness, even though he was his best friend and he had succeeded.

Well technically Lex Luther had founded those weaknesses, but still he had been happy about the situation. He had thought that he found a powerful being's weakness that he could use should he turn against Earth, even though his conscious had tormented him for betraying his friend's trust.

However, Naruto on the other hand possessed no weakness he could exploit should the need arise. Everything he did and performed was precise and spot-on … in other words, perfect!

It was his belief that no one should be this powerful without having any weakness. Absolute power corrupts even the most kind-hearted of individuals and Naruto was no exception to that fact.

Maybe from this short battle he had recorded, he would be able to somehow find his weakness or at the very least study his movements.

As Batman walked away, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Green Arrow and the rest of the members surrounded Naruto and fired questions after questions about the fight while he simply looked on with a smile on his face. Looking around at the various members, he saw that only Dinah, Diana and Green Arrow had sustained injuries, though nothing serious.

Dinah had a large cut on her right arm; Green Arrow had a busted lip while Diana had only received a few minor scratches on her arms and legs.

Before the situation could escalate any further, Naruto calmly raised his hand and smiled softly "I am sure you all have questions but you should not let your curiosity stand in the way of your duty. Go and help the authorities clear away the rubble, find any injured citizens and tend to your wounds"

Everyone beside Red Tornado smiled widely and nodded before departing to do what Naruto had suggested, oddly feeling compelled to oblige.

Diana remained still and smiled mischievously "And to think you declined the League Chairmanship"

The redhead chuckled softly and watched as the Leaguers worked together with the police to maintain order and calm the panic-stricken citizens "Governance of the modern world is unassumingly a name to conceal the questionable motives of a man hell-bent on imposing his will upon others"

She shook her head in amusement and awe. If someone was to look at him physically, they would only see a young and ethereally handsome man in his mid-twenties but his words of wisdom, full of concealed implications hinted at something more than that.

Naruto looked around and saw the kind Kryptonian watching them from his peripheral vision, even though he was speaking with the authorities. He smiled softly and shook his head, well aware why he was acting that way "Diana, I believe Superman would like some help in helping the citizens"

She instantly understood his hint and nodded softly, though he knew she didn't understand the true meaning of his words "Of course. I will see you in the Watchtower"

With that she flew away with a discreet smile on her face, not aware of Naruto's amused look. The tall redhead couldn't keep the amused smile from appearing on his lips as he watched the interaction between the two super powered beings.

Even in the midst of the ruins, they would elbow each other playfully; deliberately unbalance themselves to brush against one another, all the while thinking that they were being discreet.

The others may not notice but his eyes had seen far too much, experienced far too much and analyzed far too much to be deceived by mere children. Superman, being the gentleman that he was, would simply smile apologetically and turn around with a small smile on his face while Diana would do the same only a little more confidently.

Even if one was 3 hundred years old Amazonian Princess and immortal while the other was a Kryptonian whose lifespan was yet to be determined, they still behaved like children in front of their crush.

He was not one to interfere in the personal lives of others, otherwise he would've pushed them towards each other, however that didn't mean that he couldn't provide them with discreet words and maybe discreetly inform someone ,who couldn't keep his mouth in control, of their crush.

With a soft chuckle, Naruto floated upwards and flew away with a resounding boom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Mount Justice**

The team consisting of Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian and Aqualad stood on the training mat in the cave in front of Black Canary. She tossed away her short jacket and rubbed her injured arm, wincing in pain. That damn robot had used Superman's Heat Vision to almost fry her bicep before Green Arrow shot an arrow at it.

Naruto was sitting in a chair to the side of the cave, a glass of fresh juice in his hand which Kid Flash had been happy to provide, while Martian Manhunter stood beside him as they watched the proceedings. Seeing the sour look on Superboy's face, Naruto realized the boy had been rejected by Superman, again.

He would've to talk with the Kryptonian.

"Ready for training everyone" Black Canary started with a smile as the mat lit up, indicating the start of the program "I have to say I'm honored to be your teacher. I'll be teaching you every move and technique I have learned from my teachers and mentors"

Wincing in pain, she waved off Naruto's concerned look with a grateful smile and turned towards the team once again "I'll need a sparring partner"

"Right here babe!" Wally grinned widely and carelessly tossed away the peel of the banana he had been eating "but after the sparring, I'll show you my moves"

Dinah grinned mischievously and nodded at the hormonal teen as he stepped forward with a wide grin on his face, her smile widened when she overheard Naruto's soft chuckle.

Kid Flash lowered into his stance and without warning struck with an admittedly swift punch. Dinah ducked under the hit and sweep kicked the speedster legs, crashing him unceremoniously to the ground.

"T-that was fun" Wally squeaked in pain.

"Good speed" Black Canary smiled at the floored speedster and helped him up before turning to the grinning team "Did anyone see what he did wrong?"

Robin smirked and raised his hand "Oh he hit on teacher and got served?"

Wally gave him a betrayed and embarrassed look "Hey!"

Dinah suppressed her amused smile and placed her hands on her hips "He allowed me to dictate the terms"

Superboy snorted dismissively "Oh please! With my power and strength, the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time"

Dinah stared at him for a brief second and smirked in challenge "Prove it"

Conner stepped forward and stood in front of the beautiful blonde, clear challenge brewing in his eyes while Dinah simply smiled smugly.

Both lowered into their stances and sized each other up. The clone struck first with a fast punch, Dinah sidestepped the punch and grabbed his extended arm, using his momentum against him as she threw him away. The clone hit the ground loudly and groaned before standing up in anger.

"You are angry, good. Channel that anger into…" Before she could finish her sentence, Superboy struck again, forcing the blonde to flip backwards and kick the clone in the back hard enough to send him crashing to the ground.

"Arrgh!"

Naruto knew the situation would get worse, if the angry expression on Superboy's face was any indication. He stood up calmly and walked towards the mat in a calm stride "Black Canary, do you mind if I handle this situation?"

Dinah smiled and relaxed "No of course not"

She walked away and stood to the side next to Martian Manhunter with a mischievous and expectant smile on her face. She had nothing against the clone, but she was going to enjoy seeing him frustrated and angry for that egotistical claim.

She, like many of the combat oriented members of the League, had sparred with Naruto many times simply to improve her own skills in hand to hand combat and thus she knew what Naruto could do without even trying.

In all those spars, Naruto had simply dodged her attacks with such incredible fluidity and ease that she had been jealous, all the while smiling his usual calm but friendly smile. However, she had been so frustrated that she had cursed and shouted at him to stand still … and he had.

She would forever remember the stinging of her bones and the sizzling of her flesh upon contact of her fist with Naruto's muscular chest.

It had felt like hitting the very core of the earth except hard like steel!

Superboy glared at Naruto with a large sneer on his face, still angry over his humiliation. Even in his anger induced state, he knew and remembered that this man was far stronger and faster than Superman.

Naruto stood in the middle of the mat and held his hands behind his back with a soft smile "Well my boy, you seem to think of yourself a weapon of destruction, one who has no weakness, no emotions and ties to begin with. I would like to see this presumably unsurpassable power and strength you claim to possess"

Superboy roared defiantly and sped forward with his fist recoiled, ready to punch the redhead with his super strength, however said man sidestepped his blow with ease. The clone grunted in anger and turned around to deliver a flying kick to his face, only for the redheaded King to flip backwards effortlessly.

The others looked on with awed and amused expression as Naruto dodged and sidestepped each and every attack of Superboy with an amused smile while the aforementioned clone kept getting angry.

Their eyes widened in amazement when Naruto dodged a particularly hard kick and release a soft breeze from his mouth, sending the clone flying into the far wall of the cave.

Naruto zipped forward to float above the growling clone and shook his head calmly before placing his hand on the clone's shoulder.

"Superboy, getting angry is a fragment of your human nature regardless of your half Kryptonian DNA, nevertheless to let it essentially consume your sense of awareness in a battle for life and death, that's where I feel myself disappointed beyond compare"

With those words, the redhead walked away from the mat towards the Zeta Beam leaving behind a shocked team, a downhearted Superboy and a smiling Dinah.

 **Recognized Destiny**

The team consisting of the sidekicks couldn't help but feel shocked that the kind and ever understanding Destiny just expressed his disappointment without being subtle about it. During the course of the team's formation, he had never ever expressed his disappointment in them, even though they had failed several times during missions.

But for him to leave with those words, they truly realized how much Superboy's egotistical words had displeased him.

They learned one thing from this encounter, never ever show anger or egotism in front of the calm Destiny.

No one was more shocked or rather downtrodden about the situation than Superboy himself. Sure, he strived to achieve Superman's acknowledgment as a being other than a clone made from his DNA, but Destiny had always been supportive of his situation, willing to pay attention to his frustrating words with a smile on his face.

He never realized his words would hurt him this much! It felt as though he had been robbed of the only thing that made him want to live. Acknowledgment of Superman was his life goal, but he also wanted to make Destiny recognize him since the man was even more powerful than Superman himself.

"Batman to the Cave, five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary in Central City. The attacker was capable of studying and then duplicating the abilities of his opponents. Green Arrow called in reinforcement which proved to be disastrous as our foe gained even more power with each new combatant."

The team listened on with rapt attention, knowing there was something for them to do with this situation since Batman never ever explained something unless and until it was necessary.

"Wow, one Android with the power of the entire League" Kid Flash voiced out in a shocked and amazed tone.

Batman gave the sidekick Speedster a pointed look "Not all the League, only eight members including Superman and Wonderwoman"

"So what happened?" Robin asked eagerly, etching to start the mission that was sure to come.

"In the end, when the rest of the Leaguers were unable to stop it, Destiny was miraculously able to defeat it" the Dark Knight continued with a frown.

The reaction from the team was entirely expected and understandable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Gotham City, Docks**

If one were to look at Gotham city from above, all they would see would be tall and magnificent buildings reaching as far as the sky itself, rich and wealthy individuals driving away in expensive cars or private jets, teenagers running around in joy, cops moving around leisurely, without a hint of evil or malice in the very air.

However, if one were to mingle among the people instead of flying over them, if one were to look at the expressions on the citizens' faces, they would see paranoid eyes roaming here and there for signs of trouble, cops eyeing each and every citizen as suspicious, the wealthy practically shivering in their cars as if expecting someone to attack them any second.

Gotham city was what would be called a cesspool of lunatics, delusional freaks, madmen with no sense of honor and cops with no real power to put a permanent stop to their reign of terror. Thieves, robbers and all the scourges of a society seemed to run free in this city with no one but Batman to put a stop to their cruelties.

Cops seemed unable to truly stop the more powerful of the villains since they were human after all.

Even those who were supposedly put behind bars were released after a few days to do what he couldn't do before, except with more vengeance and anger than before. He would be stopped once again and put behind bars with a few extra weeks added to his sentence, only to be free after a few weeks to restart the cycle of hatred and vengeance once again.

Batman, despite proclaimed as the Greatest Detective, was oblivious to these situations, or rather he seemed to not pay attention to the atrocities committed by the villains and more focused on putting them behind bars without taking the one action needed to put a permanent stop to their series of crimes.

Dr. Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow was one such criminal who, despite being the killer and murder of countless of Gotham citizens, got away with it only with a soft slap to the wrist. He had rendered many brothers insane with fear toxins while his sister would watch, had made father kill his children by making them appear as though they were demons raised from the deepest pits of hell.

He had killed and mutilated countless citizens of Gotham for his sick pleasure and experimentations. He had killed, maimed and dissected men, women and children alike, all for the sake of what? Material possessions and sick satisfaction of the mind!

Such men, by all rights, were not worthy of being allowed to live. His very existence threatened the safety of Gotham and the rest of the cities' citizens.

Deep in a secret underground base near the docks of Gotham city, Scarecrow was busy working on a new toxin to further his research about the many fears a human being would and could have. All his research, endless hours of constant experimentation on the human mind was finally paying off!

With this new toxin, not only would he be able to make his enemies see their worst nightmares but also put a subtle command in their nervous system to trigger the same response upon seeing him again should the victim escape.

With this new variation, it wouldn't matter if the victim escaped or not, the effect would last as long as he desired it. Even if the victim was somehow able to escape his grip, the effect would once again be triggered by his presence, meaning endless torture for his enemies!

He couldn't wait to unleash this new wonderful 'gift' of his upon the ungrateful world! Hearing the screams and pleas of mercy of his enemies as well as the delusional citizens of the world who could not see the weight of his divine ambition would be like a dream come true!

No longer would he be ridiculed by the people for his hideous appearance because they would be too busy groveling at his feet to notice! No longer would he be subjected to the ungrateful words of his subjects whereas they should be grateful to be the stepping stones to his glorious future!

Hearing the bloodcurdling screams of his henchmen who were positioned outside his lab, Scarecrow turned around with an annoyed expression on his cloth covered face, feeling deeply disturbed to be forced out of his thoughts of potential glory and conquest.

The screams and sounds of glasses shattering kept getting louder and louder until everything stopped and the door to his lab opened softly followed by the soft taps of shoes on the floor.

Honestly, he could care less about the death or life of his henchmen, they were all expendable but he was feeling quite annoyed for the loss of his precious toxin test tubes.

"Who is there? Show yourself, coward!"

The door opened fully and a tall man, dressed in a red uniform and a long red cap, leisurely floated into the darkly lit room as if he owned it while the deranged doctor looked on with a frown. The tall man floated into the more brightly lit portion of the room and touched the ground without a sound.

"Who are you!?" Dr. Crane asked with a frown on his face, eyes narrowed behind his covered face.

The mere presence of the man, a redhead from the looks of it, was taxing! His every step seemed to bombard the room with an ethereal pressure that was intent on crushing him! His body glowed dimly in the room like the moon shinning on the earth at night while his blue eyes twinkled in concealed amusement.

"Greetings Dr. Crane" the man answered with a soft and calm look on his ethereal face "My name is Naruto; I was hoping to exchange a few friendly words with you"

Scarecrow glared at the redhead "And you couldn't do this 'friendly exchange of words' without killing my men, it's pretty hard to find such expendable pawns these days, you know"

Naruto feigned a confused and somewhat apologetic look "I must express my deepest apologies for … killing your men, they were rather insistent in their foolish quest to block my path to your lab"

The deranged doctor blinked in confusion at the polite response. Okaay! That was not what he was expecting from the imposing redhead. The man stood in his lab without appearing the slightest bit intimidated or scared, a twinkle of amusement seemed to be dancing in his blue eyes.

Well, he could use this to his advantage. It was his greatest pleasure to make a fearless and daring man or woman scream in terror once subjected to his fear toxin.

"Well, what is it that you wanted to discuss?" he asked pleasantly and inconspicuously seized a small tube from within his lab coat before turning his attention back to his table to appear nonchalant and make the man lower down his guard even more.

He continued his work without a care in the world, discreetly keeping a watchful eye on his guest.

Naruto smiled at the delusional man trying to hide things from his eyes and sat down in a chair to the side near the working table "I was hoping to establish an admittedly profitable partnership between us"

"What kind of partnership?" he asked confusion and a little bit of shock. Honestly, he had expected the man to be one of those stuck up Heroes here to put him behind bars, not a hopeful of partnership.

"I'll provide you with weapons, specifically designed and modified to even harm the likes of Superman and Wonderwoman. You only have to provide me men for my protection and a sample of your new toxin"

Dr. Crane glanced at the seated man with a fake gleeful expression "What is in it for me?"

The redhead gave him a fake confused look "Isn't the promise of powerful weapons not enough to satisfy you?"

The mentally disturbed former doctor let out a loud maniacal chuckle "Oh no, it would take more than that to satisfy me. I'll be willing to enter into this … deal with you if you are willing to provide me with the weapon for free as well as pay me for providing you with security"

The Scarecrow waited with a sick smile on his as he eyed the man who, surprisingly enough, seemed to be thinking it over in his mind. No matter if the man decided against or in favor of the deal, he would still use him as the first miserable victim of his new toxin.

The appearance of the redhead just saved him the trouble of sending his men or going himself out into the city to find a poor sap to use as guinea pig for his experiment.

"Deal" Naruto replied with a smile and shook his hand with the gleeful doctor "Would it be ok for me to ask for the potential buyer of your new toxin?"

Crane smirked evilly, knowing the man would be writhing and thrashing miserably on the ground in a few moments, so it was ok for him to reveal some secrets.

"Of course not, partner. Cobblepot had been asking me for this new toxin for quite some time now and I was going to deliver him the first batch in turn of money and expendable subjects for my experiments"

Naruto stood up with a delicate smile and shook his hand with the deranged man once more before turning to walk out of the room. Jonathan Crane cracked a maniacal smile on his covered face and threw the test tube at the unaware man, covering him entirely in a light pink gas.

"Hahaha. You fool! Did you actually believe that I would partner up with a man who can't even protect himself? I don't need money, I simply enjoying seeing my victims thrashing and squirming on the ground like bugs!"

His fits of insane laughter came to a screeching halt when he noticed that the redhead seemed to be standing calmly in the midst of the gas whereas he should've been writhing on the ground. The gas seemed to be escaping from him!

What was surprising even more was the fact that the man seemed undisturbed by the show of hostility and was actually smiling serenely "My apologies, but was that actually supposed to accomplish something?"

"WHAT?!" Dr. Crane shouted in outrage "You should be on the ground squirming like a bug!"

Naruto remained as calm and composed as ever as he stepped forward, bombarding the room with a fraction of his potent energy pressure "I am not sure I approve of your attitude towards your business partners, Mr. Crane, it's somewhat discourteous and insensitive"

The deranged doctor and so called Master of Fear dropped down to his knees in shock, cold sweat dripped down his body like a fountain hose, every muscle in his body trembled and his heart thumped so hard he feared it would burst out of his chest cavity any second.

He tried and failed to make his body obey the commands he sent, to make it run as far away as possible from this man who seemed more like a vengeful icon of death.

Naruto bent down a little and grabbed the shivering man by his throat to raise him up to his eye level "Well then, tell me something, Dr. Crane, do you enjoy being the subject of the one sensation you seem eager to enforce on others of your kind? Do you find it thrilling to be on the receiving end of fear? Does it feel the way you supposed it would? Do you find it satisfactory?"

The deranged doctor shivered even harder under the piercing quality of the endless pools of ethereal blue of the redhead as he fired one question after another. The man seemed undisturbed; not the least bit angry but his actions were betraying the true course of his temperament.

He hadn't expected this to happen! This was not how things should be going! However, despite everything, he couldn't even bring himself to make his body hear his orders let alone fight back.

"W-what d-do you want?" the Master of Fear said in a whimper

The redhead King gave the man a calm look, drilling his eyes into his " **Tsukuyomi** "

Scarecrow stiffened like a slab of iron plate, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his hands and feet stopped struggling and went stiff like a rod. The redhead dropped the man down uncaringly and looked down at the squirming doctor with a raised eyebrow of amusement.

This was supposed to be the Master of Fear? This was the man who had terrorized the citizens of Gotham? Pathetic.

"Oken"

The ever loyal and obedient man instantly appeared in front of the kind King and kneeled on the ground in servitude, not even glancing at the screaming and thrashing doctor "At your service, your Highness"

Naruto gestured towards the deranged Dr. Crane "Put him in a confinement cell and make sure he experiences the grief and terror of all those he had tormented in the past, both physically and mentally"

Oken gave the screaming man a cold and downright chilling look. If the man hadn't been inside the terrifying Genjutsu, he would've died from the sheer intensity of the glare alone. To think this man had displeased his Lord so much that he would subject him to a Genjutsu even he wouldn't want to be in.

"Your wish is my command"

The brown haired attendant uncaringly grabbed the shuddering man by the collar of his lab coat and disappeared with one last bow to the King. Said King walked out of the lab and out of the underground base before disappearing just as the base as well the building above it exploded in a magnificent shower of debris and fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Gotham City, Ice Berg Lounge**

Naruto appeared in front of the base of the gang leader known as Cobblepot and calmly strode towards the door as his red and cape hair fluttered in the soft wind. It was almost midnight so there were not many people to notice his sudden appearance from thin air.

The door was ripped out of its hinges from an invisible force and blasted far into the base before he even reached it.

Alarms went off in the base as a mob of heavily armed men ran towards the door, clear confusion and fear etched into their visages. It seemed they thought the cops had finally grown a backbone and were here to arrest them, but they couldn't be far from the truth.

Arresting criminals was the least of Naruto's thoughts.

The confusion and fear was washed away as soon as they saw that a man in his mid-twenties floated into their base without a care in the world "Who the hell are you?!"

"Salutations" Naruto greeted in a calm tone and floated past the dumbfounded thugs towards the ice berg where the pudgy and deformed man was sitting. The flabbergasted thugs stirred out of their surprise and pointed their weapons at the floating man with outrageous expressions on their faces.

"Why you…"

The men didn't even have time to blink before the bullets they had shot at the floating redhead bounced off his body like mere rubber and returned towards them twice the speed and power, drilling holes into their torsos.

The surprised and obviously dead men dropped to the ground like sacks of potatoes and painted the porcelain white marbles red with their blood.

Cobblepot stared at the carnage below with wide unbelieving eyes. He couldn't believe it! His men dissected in half by their own bullets no less! Just what the hell was going on?! Judging from the symbol of a tree on his torso and his red and black uniform, he guessed that he was one of those delusional Heroes.

But he knew one thing about each and every Hero, they never ever killed!

This one, however, was not afraid to dirty his hands with blood and that alone was enough to make him shiver uncontrollably in his comfortable seat.

Naruto floated to the ice berg with his hands behind his back and a serene smile on his face "I consider it an honor to be in your esteem presence, Mr. Cobblepot"

Penguin couldn't keep the gob-smacked expression from appearing on his face when he heard that comment. He was honored to be in his presence!? Was he kidding?! If the man considered killing his men in such a brutal way an honor, he shuddered to think what he would consider a disgrace.

The problem was he couldn't tell if the man was joking or being serious.

He gave his trembling men who were standing behind him, a discreet signal to not fire at the man and put a pleasant smile on his face, not showing the shivering of his hands and feet behind the desk.

The mere presence of this redhead was enough to put his senses into hyper-drive! Despite his smiling and serene visage, Cobblepot knew that this man was much, much more dangerous than all the Villains and Heroes combined "So Mr …"

The redhead King smiled calmly "Naruto"

"Right, Mr. Naruto, what can I do for you?" he asked pleasantly, a nervous smile on his face.

Naruto hummed in thought "I was told by Mr. Crane that you had ordered the first batch of his new … fear toxin"

"R-right"

"Well, I am here to deliver you the aforementioned toxins" the ancient King replied in a calm tone.

The pudgy man blinked once and then blinked again, his mind trying overtime to comprehend the absurdity of the current situation.

He was here to deliver him the ordered batch of the new fear toxin?! Then, why in the nine bloody hell did he blast his front door to countless pieces, walked or rather floated into his club like he had owned it and butchered his men like mere bugs!?

"Should I take your staggered expression as a sign of acceptance?" Naruto asked in fake confusion while the man stared at him with wide unbelieving eyes "Staring at your guests is rather discourteous, Mr. Cobblepot, some might even take it as a sign of disrespect"

The famous gang leader snapped out of his flabbergasted state and smiled nervously, inwardly sighing that at least he wasn't going to die. He could always hire more men to protect his club as well as him, after all, money could do anything "Well, thank you for delivering the toxins to me, what would you like in return?"

Naruto leisurely uncrossed his hands from behind his back and pinned the nervous man with his sharp and narrow blue eyes, all the while a soft smile danced on his lips "I want your life"

"What!?"

Hearing the threatening demand, the thugs standing behind Cobblepot pointed their guns and fired while the aforementioned fat man took out his umbrella-like weapon and started firing relentlessly. Eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when the fired bullets harmlessly bounced off his body and clattered to the ground.

Naruto feigned a hurtful look and shook his head "That wasn't an appreciative way to repay someone, Mr. Cobblepot, I was kind enough to deliver you the products and yet you repay my act of kindness with bullets to the chest, honestly I feel used and underappreciated"

The deformed man and his thugs stepped back when the man lightly tapped the ice berg they were standing on with his boot and floated a few inches away.

Hearing loud rumbles from the supposedly still and lifeless chunk of blue ice, the fat criminal businessman couldn't keep the widening of his eyes and the thumping of his heart when the ice fragmented into small pieces and began morphing into something as he and his men were unceremoniously dropped to the ground with no foothold for them to stand on.

The previously lifeless and cold chunks of ice wobbled and staggered around, slowing and gradually shifting form and mass until the astonishing transformation paused and revealed a pack of large ice wolves.

Each wolf was large enough to swallow a small deer without much trouble, bestowed with considerable but firmly dense ice muscles, dreadful looking claws, drool of incredible hunger oozing down a terrifying set of jaws and soul-scorching red eyes.

Naruto floated down to the ground and caressed the icy head of the largest of the wolves affectionately, the others encircling and standing behind him like a vengeful army while Cobblepot and his thugs looked on with wide and unbelieving eyes, bodies trembling like fragile leaves in a destructive storm

"My friends here seemed to have some rather disturbing grievances against your hospitality, Mr. Cobblepot. Normally, I would overlook transgressions committed against me since I am a bleeding heart of generosity, nevertheless as a fellow admirer of nature, I simply cannot disregard their perfectly understandable demands for justice"

"W-what the h-hell are you?" the pudgy man stuttered out in a terrified voice as he crawled away on his bottom, his men moving even faster than him "What the hell are those things?!"

Naruto gazed at him with those soul-piercing blue eyes of his with a calm look on his face "It's ironic how you seem to disregard the same thing you had been sitting, standing and painting in red with the blood of innocent men for so many years"

"P-please have mercy!"

"Apologies, but you will have to negotiate those … terms with my friends here and considering their expressions of starvation, I find their consent to your conditions exceedingly debatable" Naruto replied with a small smile and gestured to the hungry wolves to march forward with clear malice in their red eyes "Now then, stay still and let them 'discuss' the legitimacy of your terms"

The pack of hungry ice wolves pounced on the terrified Cobblepot and his men, tearing into their flesh and bones as if they were tissue papers, painting the white marble floor with the crimson liquid of life while Naruto looked on with a calm and composed expression on his face.

Some might find the scene and the manner of their death cruel beyond belief, but Naruto knew exactly what kind of men these were. Target killing, assassination, sabotage and black marketing were one of the many 'colorful' deals the pudgy man had a hand in.

If you were to take someone's life, be warned that yours would be taken as well.

Naruto walked out of the now red painted club seeing as the wolves had dealt with the thugs and floated a few feet in front of the building. Leisurely raising a majestic finger, the earth around the large structure rumbled as the building was hoisted up from the ground and raised to the sky like a balloon.

Naruto lightly clenched his outstretched hand, causing the floating building to explode in a shower of debris and dust, forever erasing the last evidence of the famous criminal businessman's existence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you find it worth the long wait! Kindly review and tell me who you think I should kill next!? Remember, more reviews means more motivation for me to write and update early.


	4. Chapter 4: Interactions and Actions

**Interactions and Actions**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Young Justice or Justice League.**

 **Author's Note: First of all, I thank each and every one of you dear readers for reviewing my story and showering me with your kind praises. I enjoyed each and every single one of the reviews either brief or detailed and thus got motivated to update this story despite my finals right up my head.**

 **Secondly, many of you readers seemed to suggest the idea of killing Luther and Joker right off the bat, but I should tell you that killing major villains too early would take all the fun out of it. Believe me it's easy for me to simply kill them but then the story would lose all its allure and you would find it boring. So be patient and I promise I will do my best to try and make the story as interesting and entertaining as possible.**

 **Thirdly, many of you asked about pairings, some asking for harems and some outright denying the installation of harems. So, let me make it clear, there will be only two pairings. One will be Zatanna from Young Justice but older (around 18) and the other is a secret. Sorry but no ifs, ors and buts.**

 **And finally, do me a small favor and try to make your reviews a little bit more detailed if possible. Mention what you like about my story and what you hate (it doesn't have to be 300 words or something, just a few brief lines) so that I may try to erase them from my stories. Thanks for listening… er reading the AN and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Answers to a few reviews,**

 **Hero of time45: Sorry mate, but the pairings have already been chosen. Older Zatanna (around 18) and another character which will remain secret for a while.**

 **AresLaw: You know what mate? You have some sharp and frankly twisted ways to deal with villains which is a good thing (Grin). I think I will use some of your ideas if it suits my needs. So thanks! About your suggestion of making Batman experience a friendly Genjutsu, man I even laughed at the mere image of that scenario! Two thumbs up bro!**

 **DanialHimura: Luther and Joker are the boss villains so to speak and thus will be dealt with in later chapters, sorry if I disappointed you.**

 **PathOfKuma: Thanks mate! I try my best so it's a relief to hear you readers enjoy it.**

 **keyblade master cole: Who knows, maybe? But the possibility of that happening is highly unlikely.**

 **Ezeakel: You flatter me with your compliments (Grin) thanks mate!**

 **Sombra-Solitaria: English please?**

 **The Phenomenal Flair: Those that can be redeemed will be redeemed and offered new opportunities at life. You will have to guess who was speaking with Naruto because it won't be revealed for quite a while (Smirk) Thanks for the review.**

 **The Godzilla: I needed a way for Naruto to torture Scarecrow and using Tsukuyomi was the only choice. I could've simply used other ways to torture him but some of the readers would've then bugged me to death asking what I did! He may even use other techniques later in the chapters.**

 **Question of the day (** **How many times can you take 5 from 25?** **)**

 **Answer of the previous Question (** **The other half** **)**

 **Winners of the previous Question (TBM10,Travian ross,Xonoz0zenox)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **San Francisco, California**

Blending in amongst the common inhabitants of a society was the same as hiding in plain sight. To be hiding yet still not hiding entirely, to be hidden yet not invisible, to be seen yet not recognized was nothing short of absurd.

The concept of such an action was amusing to the ever calm and composed King as he walked among the brightly lit streets of San Francisco with his ever loyal and stoic subordinate, Oken.

Wearing casual clothes, a well ironed crimson shirt, black pants, a long reddish black coat stretching down to his knees perfectly hiding his chiseled physique, and his silky red hair let loose over his back like a crimson waterfall, Naruto strode down the bustling streets of the famous city, smiling and calmly inclining his head to passing couples who would wave back with wide smiles on their faces, never even suspecting that they had just seen the famous and legendary Destiny.

In these two and a half months, he had garnered quite the fierce reputation among the villains and Heroes as well as the people of Earth for being a man of principle and dignity. The love the people seemed to shower upon the Heroes was taken to a new level with him. His every move, every word seemed to be recorded and shown on every channel of national and social media as signs of his unnatural and otherworldly grace and wisdom.

When he was in uniform, cameras would follow his every move and yet now, dressed in clothes similar to them, he was walking among them yet no one seemed to notice. No wonder Superman was able to hide so effectively. Though he had to admit, the citizens were quite friendly and welcoming.

He had taken similar trips and tours around the world, visiting famous and nameless cities alike simply to observe and mingle among the people to better understand their temperaments and ways of life. Being a tree by origin, he had simply observed the people from one position for several millennia before constructing a humanoid form for himself to walk amongst them and see what drove them towards the blood filled clutches of wars.

It seems their drive and attraction towards the dark professions of life were nothing but a natural greed for resources and superiority, to make themselves better, more powerful and more reliable than the rest of their kind. Despite all their blunders and mistakes, the King couldn't help but be fascinated by their resolve to survive.

Their life span was short, so short that it seemed to end with the blink of an eye, yet they seemed to find the courage to achieve so much in such a short time. Coming up with interesting ideas of making their short lives better and more comfortable was noteworthy and admirable.

During his trips, he had seen several kinds and variations of the human species, some arrogant and foolish with far too much hate and malice brewing in their essences, some calm and composed with lights of simplicity overflowing from their cores and some neutral to all life-forms.

One species, one shape and structure of the body, yet so different in their temperaments, customs, beliefs and ways of life, how interesting!

All their mistakes and violent tendencies aside, he was willing to announce that they had some rather interesting and noble qualities worthy of being admired.

Oken walked beside his curious King with a stoic and no-nonsense expression on his face, garbed in a simple red T-shirt showing off his rippled arms and black jeans with brown cowboy boots as he pinned the surrounding with his piercingly sharp eyes as if daring anyone to attack them.

The ever loyal and stoic attendant was severely opposed to the idea of his King walking among the humans who seemed to have no idea who they were waving and smiling nonchalantly at. He had nothing against humans or any other life-forms, in fact he admired them for their resolve and determination as well as their brilliance to have attracted the attention of his lord, but his first and utmost priority was the protection of the King.

Walking among them put a major hindrance in his fulfillment of that particular priority since he trusted no one with the security of the King except his children and a few particular individuals.

"Lose the glare, my boy, you are intimidating the children" Naruto announced with a teasing smile and glanced at his subordinate from his peripheral vision.

The tall brown haired man sighed and lessened the force of his glare followed by a small bow, knowing the ancient King was just joking with him since there were no kids present but still kept his guarded stance "Apologies, Sire. I still am riddled why you refused my offer of using a transportation contraption to depart for our intended destination"

Naruto inclined his head with a soft smile and kept his calm stride through the streets, simply enjoying the sights "I appreciate your kind offer, Oken, but walking among the humans offers us an understanding and perception of their temperaments that cannot be obtained if we were to use said contraption. We here to understand and blend in among the common populace, not distant ourselves"

Jokingly saluting to a passing police officer with a teasing smile on his face which the said officer returned with a wide grin, Naruto and Oken walked up to a relatively large house located in an isolated part of the city and stood in the front yard.

While it was dark and only illuminated by the light provided from the moon, the house was still quite beautiful and had a comforting feel to it.

Without waiting for an order or sign, Oken marched up to the front door and pressed the button before backing away to stand beside Naruto. They didn't have to wait much longer as sounds of soft tapping of shoes hitting the marble floor reached their ears and the front door was opened by a man mostly in his late forties, the butler of the house or rather mansion.

"Good evening gentlemen, may I help you" As soon as he saw them, his eyes widened in realization and the expression of his face changed from bored to pleased "Ah Master Naruto, I presume?"

Naruto inclined his head with a soft smile on his face "Good evening, yes, you are correct"

"Pardon my disrespect, Master Naruto and…" the butler started with a pleased smile on his face but trialed off when he saw Oken.

"Oken" the brown haired man announced in his usual blank tone but gave the man a respectable nod seeing as he was being respectful to his King.

"Right, Master Oken. I have to say it's a pleasure to meet you in person Master Naruto, my name is Jonathan. Master Zatara has given me expressed orders to escort you to the living room. Now, if you would please follow me" the butler stated in a calm but pleasant tone before bowing slightly.

"Of course, Mr. Jonathan, lead the way" Naruto replied with a warm smile as he and Oken followed the butler inside. The interior of the mansion was what you would expect from something so beautiful from the outside, meaning it was as beautiful as the outside.

The walls were painted a warm light brown color with welcoming pictures of wildlife, various kinds of decorative pots and flowers were placed alongside the walls while the floor was decorated with red carpets.

The wizened man turned around and gave the redhead King a warm smile "Jonathan would do, Master Naruto"

"I don't see what the problem is, Mr. Jonathan, you give respect and get respect" Naruto replied with a calm smile.

Simply looking at his face, Naruto knew the man was content with simply serving the Zatara family. He was walking without a care in the world as if serving someone else didn't bother him at all. He seemed proud of his profession and said pride was evident in his words as well as his eyes.

The butler shook his head in slight amusement and continued his peaceful walk to the living room, all the while giving the calm redhead a curious gaze.

He had seen many things in his life, but the aura this man was exuding was something he had never ever felt. He had seen many of the League members in person since they were Master Zatara's comrades and had to admit all of them had unique qualities which made them what they were.

He had met the likes of Superman and Wonderwoman in person, even the intimidating Batman. Superman possessed a charisma and force of will he had seen in few individuals, Wonderwoman had grace and presence yet to be outmatched while Batman was a man who despite being a human had achieved much.

However, with all their qualities and traits, not even one of them could come close to what this man possessed. His presence simply demanded respect. Steps taken with the utmost confidence and self-assurance one would expect from a King, eyes filled to the brim with unparalleled wisdom and sharpness, yet still ooze off an aura of kindness, captivated him.

Letting a smile filled with awe and interest brew in his eyes, he gave the tall redhead a look over his shoulder "It seems the stories about you are true, Master Naruto, you truly are a man of dignity and honor"

Naruto smiled at the compliment and observed the surrounding while they walked towards the Living Room. After a few moments of walking in peaceful silence, they arrived at a spacious room with comfortable looking furniture, carpeted floor, a beautiful fireplace with a wall clock hanging above it.

The butler gestured to the sofas with a light bow and gave them a warm smile of hospitality "Make yourselves at home. I shall be back shortly with Master Zatara. May I ask what you would prefer for refreshment?"

Naruto calmly walked towards a large sofa and sat down, turning towards Jonathan with a soft smile on his face as Oken stood beside the sofa much to the butler's surprise "Some green tea, if it's no bother"

"A glass of water would do" Oken stated with a blank tone.

Jonathan smiled pleasantly and nodded before walking out towards the Kitchen.

Naruto gave his attendant a calm look "Oken, sit down"

"But, Sire…"

"Must I repeat myself?" the redhead asked with a soft smile and leaned in the comfortable sofa.

Oken sighed and sat in a chair next to the sofa, his eyes moving over each and every suspicious object in the room while Naruto gazed at him in amusement "Oken my boy, I assure you I can take care of myself should the furniture decide to attack"

Despite his tense and guarded stance, Oken couldn't help but smile in amusement when he heard the humor in the redhead King's voice and relaxed considerably.

He could never understand why the King always seemed so optimistic and positive about every situation. Perhaps that was what made the King so admired and loved by everyone.

The wizened butler walked inside the kitchen with a tray in his hands and placed the tray on the table with a smile. Picking the glass of water, he placed it in front of Oken who gave him a small nod of gratitude before taking pouring a cup of green tea for Naruto

"I took the liberty of bringing some sweeteners since I didn't know the type of tea you preferred, Master Naruto, I hope it's alright?"

Naruto took the cup with a grateful smile and ignored Oken's suspicious glance at the cup as well as the subtle use of power to erase anything hazardous from the tea "That's quite alright, thank you"

"Oh and Master Zatara should be with you in a few minutes. Before I go, is there is anything else that you require?" Jonathan asked with a smile and stood straight in attention.

"I was hoping to ask a few questions from you, but if you are occupied, I suppose my questions will have to wait until you are free" Naruto started with a calm tone while Oken stood up abruptly to put a single cube of the artificial sweetener in Naruto's cup before stirring the tea with a spoon.

Done with his job, Oken placed the cup in front of the redhead and moved back to his chair while the old butler looked on with a confused look on his face.

Snapping out of his confused state of mind, Jonathan shifted for a few moments, not sure what to do before deciding that entertaining the guests was a good choice of action "Actually my chores could wait for a few minutes, Master Naruto, you can ask me anything you wish"

"Splendid!" Naruto smiled pleasantly and gestured to a chair in front of him "Why don't you take a seat so that we may drink this tea together"

Jonathan couldn't keep the widening of his eyes under control when he heard the request. He was a butler for goodness sake! He couldn't just sit down with his Master's guest and drink tea! He was stuck between two options, comply with his wishes and possibly risk the famous Magician's wrath or deny the request and risk disappointing someone who he really didn't want to disappoint.

In the end he decided that risking his Master's wrath was better than risking the redhead's disappointment. Taking a deep breath and the old butler sat down in chair in front of the mysterious man and waited for the questions that were sure to come.

However, what he didn't expect was for the regal man to stand up, pour him a cup of tea and place it in front of him along with the container of the sweeteners before he had the time to stop him.

Wasn't that supposed to be his job!

"W-what?" he stuttered in disbelief, staring in shock at the cup before him as well as the person who placed said cup in front of him. He couldn't believe that a man who had become so legendary among the Leaguers due to his vast power could be so humble and so simple.

Naruto took a dignified sip from the cup of tea and sighed softly, ignoring the man's stupefied expression as he enjoyed the sensation of the relaxing liquid wash down his throat "You ought to share with me the secret of concocting something as unassuming as green tea into something so divine, Mr. Jonathan"

The wizened butler despite his indignant state couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips and bowed slightly, knowing the man was just saying such words to build up his confidence.

Each and every word that came out of his mouth seemed to be simply uttered for the sole purpose of either entertaining or complimenting others. Such pureness and kindness simply didn't exist in this world anymore or rather it was strange and rare to see such pureness anymore.

"Your kindness knows no bounds, Master Naruto. Truly the praises showered upon you are not simply the product of your power but due to the content of your character" the old man whispered in a grateful tone, a soft smile on his face.

For once in his life, he decided that he would risk anything to know the true extent of this man's personality. Being fired from his job for being so careless in front of his Master's guests was a price he was willing to pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **An Hour Later**

"Father, I am home!" a loud but clearly feminine voice came from the front door.

"Jonathan, do you mind bringing Zatanna to the Dining Room and in forming the chiefs to bring out the meal?" Giovanna Zatara asked in his British accent.

Jonathan bowed slightly and walked out of the dining room to usher the new comer.

After greeting Giovanni Zatara in the Living Room, the butler had ushered them to the Dining Room since dinner was almost ready. Much to the butler's astonishment and surprise, Zatara had actually praised him for being so considerate with his guests, especially towards the redhead.

He had the distinct feelings that should he have not complied with the regal man's request, he may have been fired from his job.

He didn't know why the famous magician was being so careful and so welcoming towards the redhead and frankly he was not particularly eager to find out considering the fact that his job may be caught in the crossfire.

A few minutes later, the old butler walked in with a young beautiful black haired teen, dressed in a white corset, black leather jacket, fishnet stocking and high heel boots. The young girl opened her mouth to say something but froze when she saw that her father apparently had guests.

Zatanna Zatara was admittedly a very straightforward and very blunt teenager who didn't care what her words did to other as long as they were true. She was also the kind of teenager who was quite clear about she wanted and how she wanted it. There were few things that she had desired and yet not gotten, though there were reason for those failures.

However, there was one thing or rather one person she had desired to meet since his appearance and yet had not received the pleasure of that desire. That individual was Naruto Uzumaki, the legendary Hero known to the world as Destiny.

Regal, unbelievably strong, mysterious, kind, confident and above all a very understanding person. In just about two months of his appearance, his popularity scale had skyrocketed like no other. Children seemed to be trying to imitate him, men strove to be like him and women seemed to provide him with a place in their hearts.

There was just something about him that pulled her towards him, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it no matter how much she tried. May be it was his phenomenal strength, maybe it was his ethereally handsome face or maybe it was his comforting smile? Whatever it was, she couldn't stop the force of that pull.

It didn't exactly help that her father seemed to talk about him all the time, praising him to be the perfect upholder of peace and honor, showering the very earth he walked on with verbal flower petals. He seemed to believe the legendary Hero was the refreshing personality this hate-filled world needed and frankly she agreed with him wholeheartedly.

Steeling her features, she put on a polite smile and walked into the room in a calm and confident stride "Dad, you never mentioned anything about having guests"

Turning to the softly smiling redhead, her confident and calmness suddenly left her body and she felt like she was frozen or rather paralyzed by an unknown force. Seeing him on TV saving people from natural disasters or villains was one thing, however seeing him and his comforting smile up-close was something entirely different.

Her father had said that most of the Leaguers had been tongue-tied when they had seen him for the first time and now she understood why. I mean, the man's simple presence was taxing! His face seemed to practically glow even in the sufficiently lit room. His long hair looked like a crimson waterfall upon his back, while the two thin bangs on either side of his face seemed to enhance his beauty even more.

The famous magician known as Giovanni Zatara smiled knowingly and gestured for his tongue-tied child to take a seat next to him before turning to Naruto and Oken "Allow me to introduce my daughter, Zatanna Zatara. Zatanna, I presume you know who Naruto is? The gentleman sitting next to him is Oken, his bodyguard"

"N-nice to meet you, Naruto" she started with a stutter, cursing under her breathe for showing such weakness. Get a hold of yourself! He is just one man, granted a powerful and an ethereally handsome one, but a man nonetheless.

Hearing her stuttering greeting, the normally peaceful magician couldn't help but want to add something to the mix "She is the one who had been sending you those tickets to her shows"

Despite her flustered state, she directed a discreet glare at her father for his blunt admission of her deeds "D-dad!"

Naruto smiled softly "A pleasure to meet you, Zatanna. I must confess I felt oddly disappointed to miss your wonderful shows, considering the trouble you must have gone through to get them, but some matters could not have been helped"

"It's okay, but …"She smiled at his polite response and waved off his apology, gradually getting over her flustered state and getting back into her flirty and teasing personality. It was only a matter of getting used to his presence and trying to endure the pressure lurking around his body, but once you got over that, he was the same as the rest of them, but with a few interesting qualities.

"But?" the redhead asked with a raised eyebrow of amusement.

"You'll have to promise to come to my next show" she finished with a wide smile and leaned forward.

It was time to see if he was truly different than the rest of the male specie and if her father's praises and the media's adoration of his character were true or simple fabricated lies. While she wasn't an egotistical person, she still had a healthy ego when it came to her physical beauty. By leaning forward, she was giving him _ and that stone faced Oken as well, unfortunately _ quite the show.

Zatara gave her a disapproving look, knowing exactly what she was trying to do "Zatanna…"

Naruto chuckled at the teenager's attempt to get a reaction from him and interlaced his fingers on the table as he leaned forward, all the while looking straight into her eyes " My my, you are quite straightforward"

Seeing his narrow pools of blue drill into her own, the normally flirty and mischievous Zatanna couldn't help the slight reddening of her cheeks from the sheer intensity of the gaze. It was as if she was gazing into a mirror and seeing her own reflection with clarity.

It was then she realized that he was not some kid she could fluster with a coy smile or a wink, he was a man with experience.

Oken smirked discreetly at the show. A teenager trying to get a reaction from his Lord?! He had seen his King render old and experienced individuals of both genders, speechless by simply looking at them. She was countless millennium too young to get a raise from the ancient King!

Seeing her back down with her cheeks practically resembling a ripe tomato, Naruto let a close-eyed smile grace his features "I have seen your shows on TV, Zatanna, they are quite pleasing on the eyes. Standing there on the stage, I find that I cannot blame your fans for being mesmerized by your confidence and skill. In all honesty, I can't help but wonder what the experience from seeing you perform up-close would be like"

"Thank you, so…" she probed with an embarrassed smile. Compliments from him of all people! Well, that was certainly a big boost to her confidence!

"I suppose making a few adjustments to my schedule would be of no consequence… provided you are willing to make it worth my while" Naruto voiced out with a calm smile.

"You will just have to wait and see, won't you?" she countered with a smirk of her own. He was turning out even more interesting than the Media had turned him out to be! She was going to enjoy this night for sure!

Giovanni 'John' Zatara was feeling rather left out between the two. He knew his daughter would somehow try and temp the ever calm and regal man, and knowing Naruto, he would try to move things along for simple amusement. It seems his theories were right.

Jonathan chose that moment to enter the room and announce that dinner was ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A few Hours Later,**

A few of the mansion servants collected the many empty dishes from the dining table while Jonathan stood next to the famous magician known as Zatara as he and a surprisingly quiet and distant Zatanna sat on a sofa. Naruto and Oken had left a few minutes ago after graciously thanking them for inviting the duo for dinner and Zatanna had been quite ever since.

"Something wrong, daughter?" he asked in concern.

She shook her head in negative "No, nothing wrong, just thinking"

Seeing as she was not going to say anything in front of the others, Giovanni gestured for Jonathan and the other servants to leave the room. The butler instantly understood the situation and nodded in consent before walking out of the room followed by the other servants.

"Now, tell me what is bothering you?"

Zatanna smiled softly and stared out of the window with a distant look on her face "Not what, but who"

"Naruto?"

"Yes" she replied with a satisfied smile "He was actually even more amazing than the stories that are told about him. I mean simply looking into his eyes made me lose the power of speech and that is saying something"

Even Superman had not put that much pressure on her by simply looking at her, yet Naruto had done it.

It may sound odd to hear a daughter say something so obvious to her father, but that was the extent of her bond with her father. Being the only daughter of a widowed man, they had established a bond that few others could brag about. There were no secrets between them.

Zatara smiled knowingly "I understand how you feel, daughter, even I was tongue-tied when I first saw him. Even Superman admitted to being intimidated by him at first and he is invulnerable"

She chuckled softly and crossed her legs under her before leaning back with a satisfied smile "Hey dad"

"Yes, daughter?"

"How do I join the League?"

For the first in his life, Giovanni 'John' Zatara almost slipped from the comfortable couch in surprise when he heard the question

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Mount Justice**

The young team as well as some of the members of the League stopped the conversation amongst themselves when the familiar pressure of the tall redhead appeared in the cave. Naruto confidently walked into the cave with a serene smile on his face, his large cap trailed behind him like a crimson waterfall while the team looked on with bated breathes.

No matter how many times they saw it, his confident stride, tall and imposing body, suffocating but still warm presence and his ever present calm smile still awed them.

"Greetings and good evening team" Naruto announced with a calm smile.

The team consisting of the young sidekicks smiled back in return and turned back towards Batman who had a frown on his face. Tornado nodded in his head in greeting while Green Arrow waved casually with his hand. The redhead noticed two new individuals, a male and a female to be exact.

The male, a ginger haired boy, dressed in an outfit that was a mixture of black and red with a red bow in his hand was standing in front of a large screen showing several pictures of locations and individuals. He seemed to be quite wary of him, if the slight shivering of his hands were any indication.

The other new comer, a blonde female dressed in a revealing green outfit with a similar bow in her hands, albeit green in color was standing next to GA with wide eyes and reddened cheeks. She seemed to have some strange fascination with the color green since almost everything about her was colored green.

She was affected by his presence as well it seemed, if the way she seemed to be staring at him was any indication of that fact, though the effect on her was apparently different than the others.

Naruto walked forward with a calm smile on his face and stood in front of Speedy who stepped back a little and clenched the bow in his hand "No need to be so defensive, Speedy or should I say Red Arrow"

Red Arrow relaxed a little but still kept his bow at the ready "You know about me?"

"Indeed, Green Arrow has been talking quite highly of your skills"

Roy of course knew who this man was, I mean who didn't? But it didn't exactly made it easy to be not on the defensive when standing in front of him. Simply looking into his eyes made him feel like he was naked!

"That's quite shocking to hear" he countered with a frown and relaxed as Naruto turned his gaze away from him and focused it on the female blonde. He had nothing against the famous Hero, but he just made him uncomfortable.

"You must be Artemis, Green Arrow's new protégé? Am I correct?" Naruto asked with a calm smile.

Artemis nodded unsurely, unable to find her voice 'Wow! This is Destiny!? How do these females control themselves in front of him?'

Wally chose that moment to enter the cave in his own unique way … by running and tripping himself all the way to the training mate of the cave. Judging from the way his mouth was half open and in the process of opening even wider, he must have been trying to say something before he tripped.

Though, the amusing thing about him was his lack of uniform and a 'few' accessories in his hands.

"Quite the interesting style of entry, Kid Flash" Naruto announced with a teasing smile.

Kid Flash groaned in embarrassment and stood up with a sheepish look on his face, looking as though he was ready to apologize before he noticed something or rather someone who seemed to be staring a hole through Naruto's muscular back with a massive blush on her cheeks.

"Who is she?" he asked in confusion.

"I am Green Arrow's niece, Artemis" she replied with a smirk as she tried to regain her composure and control her ...ahem... excitement after personally meeting the great and famous Destiny. If she got to meet him like this all the time, then she would gladly join the team!

"Kid Flash, never heard of you" he countered with a smirk.

Seeing as his work was done, Red Arrow moved towards the Zeta Beam teleporters and beamed away without saying a word. Batman explained the parameters of the mission delivered to them by RA, about a robotic genius doctor who had been abducted by the League of Shadows and coerced into creating virus like nano-robots able to eat and store raw data from computers and deliver the stolen Intel to the Shadows.

The mission was to protect the doctor while she creates another virus, an anti-virus if you will, to destroy the nano-robots known as the Fog.

Seeing as the mission briefing was over, Naruto stepped forward with a delicate smile "I will handle this mission, though I will require one of you to be on standby should the need arise"

Batman narrowed his eyes in suspicion "Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you want to take a mission that is supposed to be handled by the team?" he asked with his eyes narrowed behind his cowl and hands crossed over his chest.

The team could sense the tenseness in the room, even the normally impassive and emotionless Tornado felt oddly uncomfortable to be in the cave.

Naruto turned around with a soft but calm smile on his face "Is there a specific reason behind your question, Batman"

The Dark Knight could've sworn the pressure in the room intensified a little with the utterance of the question, but he composed himself and calmly shook his head "No"

"Splendid" Destiny replied with a smile "Robin will stay back should I require assistance. Miss Martian, reconfigure the Bio-ship so that Robin can navigate it when I call"

"Yes sir!" Robin exclaimed with a wide grin. Working with Destiny on a two man team was like a dream come true!

"Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis, you four will handle a new mission if you are willing to take it" he announced with a calm smile an ignored Batman's sour expression.

The team nodded eagerly and stood in attention "We are!"

"YES" Artemis blurted out before slapping her mouth in embarrassment "I m-mean yes"

'Great, my first meeting with that gorgeous hunk and I made a fool of myself!' the blonde archer lamented in depression. It didn't help that her so called 'uncle' was giving her teasing looks!

"Outstanding" the redhead turned to a motionless Red Tornado "Kindly explain the parameters of the mission to them and give them the key to the Tower of Fate"

"As you wish" he replied impassively.

Naruto nodded in satisfaction and beamed away through the Zeta Beam, leaving behind a frowning Batman and an eager team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Happy Harbor, Night Time.**

Doctor Serling Roquette, a blonde woman in her early thirties, a brilliant scientist, a renowned Nano-robotic genius, proud mother of one son, but at the moment a speechless woman staring at the legendary imposing figure of the League recent and notoriously famous Hero, Destiny.

Sure, when she had been rescued by that Red Arrow guy, she knew they would provide her with the security necessary for her to properly get the job done, but she hadn't been exactly expecting HIM to come down here and protect her.

To be honest, she had been expecting teenagers similar to the one who had rescued her from the ruthless clutches of the League Of Shadows on Infinity Island and had mentally prepared herself to be annoyed to death, but what or rather who she was staring at the moment was completely and utterly unexpected.

It was one thing seeing him fighting and dispatching Villains with ease on TV, but seeing him and standing in front of him in person was way out of this world.

She had seen a lot of influential individuals who could render people speechless by simply glaring at them like Batman and some who could tongue-tie the mass by simply being there like Superman while some who could captivate the attention of the people by her otherworldly beauty alone like Wonderwoman.

However, this individual standing before her was the only person she knew who could render your entire being paralyzed by simply smiling down at you. And by smiling down at you, she literally meant it, since his height was something even Superman could not brag about.

His imposing height and intimidating body mass screamed nothing but power and might, yet the smile on his face was bright enough to put the light of the moon to shame.

His presence said one thing, not said but practically screamed it, yet his smile and aura said another. He was there and yet not entirely there, his presence was everywhere in the small computer lab, yet nowhere at all, it was as if the being standing before her was nothing but an illusion but one with the presence of a physical being! It was all so confusing.

Naruto inclined his head with a soft smile and calmly extended his hand towards the wary doctor "Dr. Serling, it's quite a pleasure to meet you, I must say"

Steeling her features, she smiled nervously and shook Naruto's hand with shaky hands "Nice to meet you, Destiny, my son is a fan of your… heroism"

A delicate red eyebrow rose in amusement "Ah, you must be taking about young Scott Roquette?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. He knew about her son!? "You know…"

Seeing as he had surprised the woman enough for a day, Naruto gestured for her to take a seat and gracefully sat down himself on another chair near the table "Indeed, young Scott has quite the interesting mind for someone so young, I imagine your genes has something to do with those particular talents of his?"

Cheeks reddened in embarrassment as the female doctor turned around and nervously started her work on the Anti-virus. She knew what the man was implying. Her son, only an eight year old at the moment, yet able to understand the most sophisticated components of her research, was her pride and joy.

What kind of a mother wouldn't be proud of her son when he was as brilliant as hers?

She had tested her son's intelligence on many occasions, asking random questions about unrelated topics out of the blue, providing him with broken and shattered parts of her own robotic research and asking him to repair it for her in return for a treat.

The results of all those tests and theories about his intelligence were the source of her pride and joy, her motivation to move further and further in her career in order to provide her son with an idol, an obstacle he should overcome.

She would've been much happier, had his father lived long enough to see the accomplishment of their son. He had disappeared before Scott had been born and never returned, thus she had no evidence to prove his continued existence.

She knew deep down that he was dead and had moved on, but that didn't exactly made the pain of her loneliness any less endurable or any less … painful.

"N-no, actually his talents come from his deceased father" she replied with a prideful but nervous smile "But how do you know so much about him anyway?"

Naruto smiled mysteriously "I have my ways"

Despite his curt and mysterious response, she couldn't help but smile a genuine smile along with him. His smile was contagious, apparently. When he smiled, you had no choice but to smile with him.

The duo descended into a comfortable silence with only the rapid tapping of the keyboard buttons reverberating throughout the small computer lab, one taking solace in the fact she would be protected despite coming up with this Anti-virus to destroy her own creation and the other simply content to let things move on in peace without saying anything.

"I must confess this creation of yours was and still is a work or art and genius, despite it falling into the wrong hands" Naruto praised genuinely "The mere creation of this fog hints at the true level of your intellect, Dr. Roquette, from what I am seeing, it is something to be admired and acknowledged"

Yes, it had been the Villains who had coerced her into creating such a thing, but the fact that she had been the creator remained the same.

It required a broad mind and genius level intellect to be able to come up with such a handy creation. He recognized talent when he saw one, thus he knew she would reach heights inconceivable to others of her kind. If her son did not fall into the clutches of the dark side, he would even surpass her.

As to how he knew about the young genius, he had researched extensively into the doctor's family background and knew about more them than even she knew.

Yes, the father of the young boy and her husband had been killed by a thug and his body thrown into river near Central City, where the man had been going for a business trip.

He had of course, ordered Oken to bring the aforementioned thug to justice and had him killed in the same way he had killed the boy's father, before throwing his body in the same river. Such crimes, while common in a few cities throughout the world, were still unforgivable.

The blonde scientist's eyebrows rose in surprise and relief, surprised because he had complimented her on her work with his blunt and genuine honesty, relieved that he knew it was but a product of science created for the benefit of humanity, not to be mistaken with a weapon

"Thank you. It's good to know that at least some people appreciate what we scientist do even after going through both political and public criticism"

"Unfortunately, uneducated and short-minded individuals tend to disregard the hardships of others and only search for the insignificant flaws an object or individual may have" Naruto announced calmly and placed his head on his clenched fist.

The good doctor couldn't help but smile in genuine understanding and fondness as she heard his incredibly astute and precise response. Broad-minded, kind, understanding and grateful, this was exactly the kind of individuals scientist needed to overcome the hardship brought before them due to political and social oppression.

Smiling one last time, she entered the last necessary tweaks to the program and turned to Naruto "It's done"

"Splendid" he smiled softly and raised his hand to his earpiece "I'll inform my assistant to deal with it"

"Destiny to Robin, Dr. Serling has programmed the Anti-virus which should disable the Fog. Prepare the Bio-ship and be ready to depart any moment. I shall send the Anti-virus directly into your system in a few moments"

"Robin to Destiny, I am here and ready to move!"

Taking a deep breath and taking into account the potential consequences of her action, she pressed the Enter button to search for the Fog, knowing that if Destiny couldn't protect her then no one would be able to protect her should the League of Shadows try to abduct her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Philadelphia Airport**

Aboard an aircraft in the International Airport of Philadelphia, Professor Ojo lowered the glass of the juice he was drinking when he heard the telltale signs of someone trying to trace the data of his computer. Frowning in annoyance, he opened his laptop and turned it on, only for his frown to turn into a grin as he saw something that could benefit them.

The one-eyed not-so-good professor pressed another button as an image of an elderly white haired man appeared in the side of the screen. The man seemed to have been In the middle of something since his eyes were narrowed quite dangerously as he gazed at the professor with a frown on his face.

"What is it?"

"Sorry to interrupt you, but Roquette has resurfaced to track us" Professor Ojo replied calmly.

The white haired man grinned uncharacteristically and raised an eyebrow in anticipation, all traces of annoyance vanished as soon as he heard the news "Her location?"

"Happy Harbor"

"Excellent!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Happy Harbor**

The first attempt unfortunately failed as the villainous professor got away with the stolen data from Star Labs without leaving a trace of his presence. After that unsuccessful attempt to destroy the Fog, a dejected Robin called back and asked for the next location of the Fog. He could certainly understand the boy's state of dejection but it was entirely irrelevant.

The boy apparently thought that he would be disappointed should he fail. He had tried lifting Robin's confidence by saying that he was not disappointed at all, in fact he expected that to happen since the location was too far for him to reach in that limited amount of time.

The confession of that particular claim seemed to have lifted the boy's spirit if his current enthusiastic report was any indication.

Apparently, the Fog's next target was Wayne Enterprises.

"Try to avoid getting into any confrontation with Professor Ojo. No doubt, he would try to become an obstacle in your path but do not indulge him, simply complete your objective. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

The redheaded King lowered his hand from the small earpiece and turned to the calmly seated doctor who seemed to be staring at him. He smiled knowingly when she saw herself getting caught staring and looked away with slightly reddened cheeks.

Getting the redness of her cheeks under control, Serling eyed the man from behind her glasses with a confused and comfortable look on her face "Now that I think about it, you are a lot different from the rest of the League. While I don't want to appear ungrateful or anything, but most of them avoid getting mixed in with the common populace yet you seem to have no problem with that. I have seen you stay behind and interact with kids, teenagers and even elders without worrying about any criticism from your comrades"

Naruto simply smiled that calm and serene smile of his "So I am to act different simply because I happen to be blessed with powers beyond anyone's comprehension?"

"No, that's not what I meant"

"I see no harm in entertaining a few children when all they wish is to interact with a famous Hero, even though I do not consider myself that" he finished with a smile.

The doctor shook her head and smiled softly "Like I said, different"

Naruto stood up as soon as he heard the soft closing sound of the front door, alerting the smiling doctor to his sudden action as she stood up as well. Judging from the heartbeats and presences, there were three of them and quite skilled in the art of stealth if their careful movements were any indication.

"Is something the matter?" Serling asked nervously and looked around the dark computer lab with clear fear in her eyes.

Sure, she knew that assassins would be sent after her in order to prevent her from creating the Anti-virus to the Fog, but that fact didn't lessen the fear she was feeling.

"Not entirely" Naruto smiled comfortingly and placed his hand on her shoulder "Stay here, I shall be back in a few minutes. Do not worry, not a hair on your body shall be harmed as long as I am here"

Despite her fear-induced state, the genius doctor smiled in return and nodded nervously. Naruto nodded in satisfaction and walked out of the lab before zipping down to the front door where the three were just about to climb the stairs.

The redheaded King appeared in the hallway and leaned on the wall with a soft smile on his face "You should know the school is closed at the moment, kindly return later and do remember to be in proper uniform as I am sure the outfits you are wearing now are not appropriate"

Cheshire, Black Spider and Hook snapped into attention when a sudden voice announced unexpectedly from the hallway. The three lowered into their fighting stances and cautiously walked up the stairs to the large hallway where a tall figure seemed to be leaning against the wall and in no hurry to engage them in a fight.

Cautiously moving forward, Cheshire's eyes widened in surprise and delight when she saw the tall and imposing figure of Destiny leaning on the wall with his eyes closed.

She would've preferred meeting him under pleasant circumstances, but a contract was a contract no matter how much she would later curse herself for missing the opportunity. She was not like the rest of the female and male humans who seemed to adore him because of his looks and power, she simply wanted to meet him to see if she could get a reaction from him.

He was the perfect example of a human who was … well perfect and it was her greatest pleasure to fluster a man that could not be flustered. However, all those facts aside, she knew without a shred of doubt that neither she nor the two beside her would ever be able to beat this guy, he was far beyond their level of skill and power.

However, no one said anything about not messing a little bit with him now, did they?

"Why? I could certainly understand you wanting these two changing their looks, but I thought you would be at least happy with the way I am" she announced with a purr and discreetly held her throwing stars soaked in poison in her hands.

Naruto remained the way he was and simply smiled softly "I had heard you were quite straightforward with your words, but I must admit hearing them first hand is quite the delightful experience"

Cheshire frowned slightly behind her mask and signaled for her partners to get ready. That response wasn't exactly the one she had been hoping for! Well, this may prove even more challenging than she had originally thought.

Even though he was standing there completely unguarded and wide open, she knew for a fact that he could defend himself without even trying to. Hell, she had seen videos of him pulling entire chunks of buildings and throwing them at his opponent without even breaking a sweat.

She had seen him disable the likes of Grundy and Blockbuster _ who had unexpectedly escaped prison after being captured _ without even appearing as though he was trying. So yeah, one could say she was quite nervous when it came to actually fighting with him and for good reasons.

Seeing as she was not going to attack anytime soon, Black Spider released a barrage of red spider webs at the calmly leaning man and jumped away so Hook could smash him with his… well, giant hook. Cheshire silently cursed the stupidity of her partners and moved to take at least advantage of the opportunity even though she knew it was going to fail.

The spider web wrapped the redhead's torso and legs in an instant, restricting his movement as Hook sent his giant weapon flying towards his still form followed by Cheshire throwing a barrage of poisonous shurikens.

Their eyes widened in surprise when both the hook and the shurikens clang to the ground without putting a scratch on Naruto, who was gazing at them with a twinkle in his eyes.

Black Spider knew his webs weren't strong enough to hold Superman, let alone this guy, but come on! It was insulting to see them ripped to shreds with a simple twitch of a finger and leg

"This guy is no joke, no wonder that Grundy guy screams two octaves higher than an elementary school girl when he hears his name"

Cheshire gave her partner a dry look "If you knew that, then why did you attack him in the first place?"

Black Spider shrugged nonchalantly "Needed to make sure"

Jade shook her head in resignation. Normally, she would've threatened them half way to death, but at the moment she was surprised to find herself in no mood to switch to her flirty but dangerous personality.

That personality was reserved for people who were controlled by their hormones, meaning teenagers and some grown up men, this guy however was neither of them.

It was frustrating and interesting at the same time.

In all honesty, she was grateful that he seemed to wait for their attacks and not retaliate in the slightest. For now, she could take advantage of that fact and maybe fulfil her part of the contract.

Discreetly signaling for her two idiotic partners, sighing in relief when they nodded and attacked the still leaning man, she waited for their attack before bolting towards the computer lab.

However, her attempt at deceiving Naruto failed as she collided with an unbelievably hard and resilient object and was sent flying back to her previous position. She groaned in slight pain from colliding with whatever it was and tried to get up as her partners arrived and stood beside her.

Shaking the cobwebs from her eyes, Jade stood with shaky legs and saw, much to her surprise, that the hard object she had collided with had been Destiny who seemed to be gazing at her those damn sharp and unnerving blue eyes of his.

Guess, deceiving him would be scratched off the bucket list.

"Robin to Destiny, the Fog has been successfully destroyed!"

"Excellent work, Robin, return to Cave and await my arrival"

"Well do, Robin out!"

The three eyed each other unsurely, wondering what to do next since the contract was now null and void. The parameters of the contract were to either assassinate the doctor before she could complete the Anti-virus or capture her so that she could be later used for creating similar robots.

"Well then, I assume you heard what my assistant reported?" Naruto asked with a soft smile

"Hard not to when you intentionally raised the volume" Jade countered with a smirk behind her mask "We will be on our way then, should we worry about you following us?"

She didn't know why, but she was oddly feeling relieved that the contract was no longer operational. Maybe it was the fact that she did not want to fight someone she knew she could not defeat or maybe it was the fact that she needed to get away as soon as possible from this man's suffocating presence.

"If I wanted you captured or injured, I assure you nothing would've stopped me from achieving that result" Naruto replied with a calm smile before walking away to the computer lab.

The three assassins looked on with perfect goldfish expressions on their faces as their supposed-to-be capturer walked away from them without even bothering to see if they were gone or not.

Black Spider voiced out the question which was currently dominating their psyche "Should we be insulted or relieved that he let us go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oken"

The ever loyal attendant appeared in front of his lord and kneeled "Sire?"

"You know what to do?" Naruto asked calmly as he walked back to the computer lab, feeling the presence of the three assassins move away from the school grounds and out of the town in incredible speed.

"Affirmative!"

"Proceed"

"As you wish" Oken nodded and disappeared after the three assassins with heart-stopping speed.

Naruto closed his eyes and walked leisurely back to the computer lab where a fear stricken doctor was currently fidgeting in her seat and constantly looking around the lab with fear.

Sure, he may have let them without retaliating but he had never promised anything of the sort. Black Spider and Cheshire were mostly forgiven since they did not enjoy the contracts they were assigned to fulfil, but Hook was another matter.

When Robin reported the destruction of the Fog and his declaration of the failure of their contract, he saw relief and concealed joy in the eyes of the Black Spider and Cheshire despite them wearing face masks, but he also saw frustration and hunger for blood in Hook's eyes.

That unquenchable thirst for blood and conflict was not welcomed in the slightest.

The eyes were the window to a person's soul, displaying the inner thoughts, feelings and intentions of one individual like a book and he was the best reader and judge of one's character. No emotion, no discreet signal and no hidden intentions could deceive his eyes.

As soon as the doctor saw him, she stood up and walked up to him with a hopeful look in her eyes "Can I go home now?"

Naruto smiled softly "Of course, you can. Come with me"

She nodded eagerly and followed after the redhead King who calmly walked through the hallways of the school and out of the front gate to the streets outside.

A sleek black limousine was waiting for the duo as they approached the front gate, with Oken standing beside the car in the outfit of a chauffeur. Naruto bit back a smile of amusement when he saw the dry look on his attendant's face.

Doctor Serling Roquette turned towards Naruto in surprise "This is yours?"

"Yes, surprised?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled "To be honest, yes, a little"

The redheaded King chuckled slightly and gestured to Oken "My chauffeur here will take you home safely, however, I have something I would like to share with you before you leave"

"Yes?" she probed curiously and with a hint impatience.

"I know you have been looking for your missing husband for the better part of four years and have given up hope of ever finding him" Naruto started with a calm tone, causing the female scientist to wince in pain "But fear not, for I shall use my resources to find him and safely return him to you and your son"

Her head snapped up to his face so fast Oken thought her neck broke. Her eyes widened in surprise, shock and hope. Finding her husband would be like a dream come true!

"Y-you c-can do that?" she asked in a shaky voice, eyes filled to the brim with hope and anticipation.

"Of course, if he is alive which I am sure he is, I will find him within three days and return him to you" Naruto replied with a soft smile and placed his hand on the trembling woman's shoulder "For now, I have provided you with an added security"

Gesturing to Oken with a soft nod, Oken inclined his head and opened the gate to the car as a large black menacing dog jumped out and stalked up to the redhead before rubbing his head against Naruto's leg affectionately. The doctor watched in nervous silence as the dog looked towards her for a few moments and then rubbed his head against her hand in affection.

"I have personally trained him, thus he should be more than enough to protect you and your son from any harm. In addition to that, I have taken the liberty of providing you with some … financial support which my driver will provide you with once you reach your home"

"I-I don't know w-what to say!" she started with a trembling voice, tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to get herself under control.

Not able to take it any longer, she encased the tall redhead in a bone-crushing hug and cried on her shoulder, muttering 'thank you' over and over again as Naruto gently wrapped his hands around her and rubbed her back softly.

A few minutes later, the scientist untangled her hands from the man's warm embrace and smiled a teary-eyed smile "T-thank you, thank for everything! You are a true Hero"

Naruto smiled in gratitude "No need for gratitude, my dear, I consider it a great honor to be able to help others in need. Should you need anything, simply call on me and I shall be there. For now, go home and rest, rest assured that I will find your husband"

She nodded gratefully and got in the limousine followed by the dog as Oken bowed to Naruto one last time and drove away to get the doctor to her home. Many Heroes may claim greatness and glory, but in her eyes there was no greater Hero than the brave and kind Destiny.

In just the course of a few hours, he had helped her more than anyone ever had or could. He had protected her from assassins, provided her with money to support herself and her son's expenses, a car to take her home, a dog to protect to her and her son and above all promised to find her husband within three DAYS!

If these were not the actions of a true Hero, then she didn't what were!

Naruto watched as the car drove away and floated up the ground with a soft smile on his face. He had already resurrected the murdered man and erased his memories of said resurrection before placing him in a hospital in Central City with carefully crafted records of his existence.

He would return the man to the family after the promised three days but for now, he needed to handle another problem in the form of a certain rebellious Lord of Chaos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well!?

What do you think? I know many of you might have been expecting the eradication of a few villains but I wanted to provide you guys with another fragment of Naruto's personality. He not only helped protect the woman but also promised to return her husband who he had resurrected already. Hope you enjoyed it.

Kindly leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5: Invitation to Atlantis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Young Justice or Justice League.**

 **Thanks guys for your kind reviews on the last chapter, I greatly enjoyed them like always. I am glad that it was well-received and hope that this one will receive the same response.**

 **Answers to reviews,**

 **Walkerxd: English please!**

 **Azrielilluminare: Naruto cutting loose, hmmm, that may be a bad idea. You will see in future chapters exactly why! Individuals like Doctor Fate and some other will notice him.**

 **Kilare T'suna: Thanks mate, I will try my best to not give you an excuse to hate anything about my story. Until then, keep up your reviews.**

 **Kirashu: First of all, thanks for covering every single aspect of the story in just a few sentence and second of all, I am glad you liked it!**

 **Kamikage86: I did give a hint of his significant other (not necessarily his other half but still someone he shared quite a lot with) but who knows who it is?**

 **Stonepotrice: What are you saying sorry for mate? I enjoyed it and hope you will do it again just the same.**

 **The Godzilla: will do in future chapters**

 **Perseus D. Uzumaki: Gratitude bro, glad you liked it and sorry for making you guys wait, but as you said it's pretty hard writing a good chapter, more so when you have four stories with fans screaming in your ears 24/7 asking for an update, not that I blame them since I hate waiting myself.**

 **The DarkEnd Dragon: No, neither the Green or Swamp Thing will be related to Destiny in any way, but they will have an interesting meeting with him.**

 **The Phenomenal Flair: The answer is wrong, mate!**

 **Xirons20: Sorry but I can't write another fanfic unless and until I complete my other four fics.**

 **Kira444: in later chapters.**

 **Jose19: I think you are overestimating Batman. He may be strong for a human but you can't exactly expect him to find a way to kill the ruler of infinite realities, can you?**

 **Winners of the Previous Question (TBM10, AnimeIsLife0407,)**

 **Question of the Day (** **What can you never eat for breakfast?** **)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crystal Palace Throne Room

The ever dependable and obedient attendant of the ancient King walked towards the enormous gates of the Throne Room in a calm stride. Every step taken with the utmost conviction and confidence one would expect from a man who had lived as long as time itself. A soft and heart-warming melody reverberated throughout the magnificent halls of the Crystal Palace and reached his ears as soon as he reached the gates, causing him to smile unexpectedly.

Guess, his master was in a good mood! While the ancient King was always in a good mood, there were some particular days when he would appear even more happy and full of joy. On that day, every single creature living in the celestial body would surround the Palace and listen to the melody, as if attracted to the soothing music like iron to magnet.

Even the otherworldly different Masters and Mistresses would huddle in the Throne Room and listen to their father play the flute, forgetting all their differences and issues.

The giant Gatekeepers to the throne room bowed to the tall attendant and opened the gates to the magnificent hall-like room as he walked in calmly. As expected, the majestic King, in his originally imposing and overwhelmingly powerful form, was seated upon his equally majestic throne, eyes closed in perfect harmony as he played a flute in the most soothing and hear-warming tunes he had ever heard.

He stood there in front of the crimson carpeted stairs of the pedestal and stared at his lord in awe. He was already a firm admirer of flutes and would always listen to one during his free hours of managing the palace. However, flute played by his master was something he wouldn't trade for entire cluster of realities.

Each small and insignificant tone coming out of the flute's opening seemed to have a different meaning and value when it was played by the ancient king. Emotions and sensations seemed to be flooding the entirety of the melody!

The heart-warming melody stopped, much to the secret disappointment of the inhabitants and Oken, as Naruto slowly opened his imposingly sharp blue eyes and spotted his loyal attendant kneeling in front of the pedestal with one hand on the ground and the other placed upon his heart " **Oken, my boy, to what do I owe the surprise visit**?"

The brown haired tall man raised his head "I must admit my sincere apologies for disturbing your peace, Sire, but I had some reports and messages to deliver"

With a soft puff of red mist, the flute vanished from Naruto's hands as he eyed his subordinate with a calm smiling expression on his ethereal face " **No need for apologies, my boy, lets hear the report** "

"Of course, your Majesty" Oken stated firmly and stood up "As ordered, I dropped off Doctor James, husband of Doctor Roquette, at his place of residence. Dr Serling was quite vocal about her bouts of gratitude"

" **Excellent work, Oken** " Naruto praised genuinely and smiled softly " **Unifying a shattered family is the greatest achievement one can commit at this era of turmoil and instability** "

Oken nodded softly "Thank you, Sire, furthermore I am here to report that Doctor Crane's punishment period has passed"

He had tortured the pathetic trash of a man both physically and mentally so severely that now he was nothing but a mere skeleton of bones with no flesh. He had been torturing the not-so-good doctor to the brink of death and then reviving him to repeat the process since his arrival here. The dungeons of the ancient King were not places you wanted to be in, ever!

Hellhounds let loose over his body to tear out his flesh with their menacing jaws, hell crows constantly pecking at his eyeballs and head while being forced to witness his worst nightmares in his already deranged mind!

The man had been practically begging him to end his miserable existence!

" **Dispose of him** " Naruto decreed evenly without a moment of hesitation. The man had been tortured enough for his crimes, he had no reason to prolong his sufferings.

"It shall be done, Sire" Oken replied stoically. While he still thought death was too much of a mercy on the deranged doctor- in his humble opinion, the man needed to be tortured for at least a few thousand years if not an eternity - but it seems his lord was feeling more merciful than usual.

Naruto smiled gracefully " **Anything else?** "

Realization struck Oken as he stood straight and nodded his head "Yes, Sire, I received a few messages from Mount Olympus"

" **Did you now?** " the King started with a small smile of delight as he observed his attendant. Messages from Olympus usually were the kind which would get on Oken's nerves for no reason at all.

Oken sighed at the twinkle in his lord's eyes, knowing what that meant "Lady Hera sent her genuine regards and expressed a rather profound desire to see you again after your slumber. Lady Athena wished to once again try her luck in chess which I honestly feel is entirely unnecessary and painfully obvious. She has no chance against you, your Majesty!"

Naruto bit back a chuckle when Oken finished the sentence with an indignant expression on his face. Riling up Oken was just so easy! Just because the black haired Olympian woman expressed a desire to play chess with him, it didn't necessarily mean that she was hoping to win, but Oken seemed to take the request entirely too personal.

" **Oken, let us forget what the request insinuated and move on, shall we?** " he asked with a calm lopsided smile on his face and rested his head on his clenched fist. Oken reluctantly nodded and looked away with a somewhat pouting look on his normally stoical face " **Anything else** "

"As far as I know, that's all, your Highness" he replied quickly and continued to look at the pillars of the hall-like room. He did not want to meet the gaze of his lord at the moment!

" **Are you certain, Oken?** " Naruto questioned with a soft chuckle as he watched his attendant try to ignore his question and stand firm on his words.

Seeing as he was not able to satisfy the king with those words alone, Oken rubbed the edges of his temple to control his growing temper and to hide the slight tinge of redness on his cheeks, sighing in irritation as he tried to find appropriate words to deliver the next message. He would have stood firm on his decision but those three words carried a certain weight that he simply could not ignore, even though they were uttered in open amusement.

" **Are you feeling alright, my boy, you look somewhat disconcerted?** " Naruto asked in open amusement as he gazed at his increasingly fuming attendant.

"I am fine, Sire" Oken replied with a frown on his face and continued to rub his forehead before looking at his softly smiling lord. He had feeling the ancient father knew all about the report, considering very few things escaped his attention even when he wasn't watching, but seemed to be pressuring the issue. Judging from the wide smile on his face, the king was obviously enjoying his misfortune.

" **Splendid** " Naruto announced with a close-eyed smile " **Proceed with the report** "

Oken looked on with an almost constipated look on his face, desperately trying to both avoid the topic and not offend his master. In the end, he sighed and decided to just proceed, considering his king wouldn't just let him until and unless he delivered the full report.

"That… shameless and utterly vulgar excuse of a woman requested to see you … and" Oken started with a heavy frown on his face, one hand rubbing his temple and the other clenched into a tight fist.

" **I am not sure who you are referring to, my boy, could you be more specific in your report?** " Naruto asked with a calm look on his face, an undemanding smile dancing on his lips as he watched his subordinate squirm under his gaze " **I am sure this 'shameless and utterly vulgar woman', according to your standards, must have a birth name** "

"Yes Sire" Oken admitted with a heavy frown on his face "Aphrodite requested to see you again and …"

Naruto smiled broadly when Oken palmed his face in anger and embarrassment " **And..?** "

"Honestly Sire, I will never understand how you even tolerate that shameless woman!" Oken stated with a scowl on his face as he tried to change the subject away from announcing the message. How dare she even suggest that his lord should …! The mere consideration of that request was enough to make his blood boil!

" **The report, my boy?** " Naruto announced with a composed smile on his face.

"Sire, please…" Oken pleaded with a desperate look on his normally stoic face.

" **Must I repeat myself?** "

Oken gritted his teeth in anger and decided to dig right in, he would deal with her later for making him deliver something like this to his lord "She requested to see you again and… to r-rock your w-world!"

Naruto couldn't contain the laughter that erupted from his mouth as he heard the words as well as saw the expression on Oken's face. Melodious laughter filled the magnificent hall-like throne room as Oken tried to get his temper under control. A slight tinge of redness graced his cheeks as the soft laughter from his lord reached even new heights, causing him to palm his face in anger and embarrassment.

He would kill that disrespectful woman for even suggesting something like that! The nerve of a lowly Olympian as such as her to request something like THAT from his lord!

After a few moments of laughter, Naruto controlled his laughter and looked at his fuming subordinate with an amused smile on his face. Aphrodite alone had the honour or power to annoy Oken so much that he would even consider blasting an entire planet of innocent people if it meant killing the bubbly Olympian inside it.

It was not that the bubbly and incredibly flirty woman was teasing Oken himself, but the brown haired attendant couldn't tolerate her because she was flirting with him. Oken was of the belief that a lowly and shameless woman like Aphrodite did not deserve his affection, which was quite amusing to see. Oken couldn't even stand being in a room with the flirty woman for a few seconds, which begged the question of how she had even gotten him to deliver her message.

Oken silently gritted his teeth in anger as the ancient King gazed at him with his sharp pools of blue diamonds. He would've taken every precaution to get rid of the message had someone else been assigned to deliver it, but the Olympian Queen had requested that he deliver it which meant that he could not alter it in any way since that would be the ultimate dishonour to his duty.

The brown haired attendant was practically impassive to any woman's advances on his lord, finding no reason to interfere with the love life of his king, but he could absolutely not tolerate a woman like Aphrodite! He had no reason to interfere in what kind of company his lord preferred, his duty was to protect and serve his king, but that bubbly blond woman seemed to just get on his nerves.

The reason were quite clear to him. Every Olympian, Norse or Romanian beings respected and feared his lord beyond belief. The Greeks were closer to him than any other Pantheon, thus while they respected him beyond anyone else, they still had a somewhat causal relation with him. Lady Hera, much to his chagrin, like many other female Olympian had a somewhat causal and intimate relationship with his lord, going so far as to leave the safety of her temple on Mount Olympus and visit his palace.

Athena had the same relation with his lord, except she seemed determined to beat his king in a chess or any other strategic game. While she seemed to think she was being discreet in her pursuit, Oken knew the woman desired his master's affection like the rest of them and only used chess game as an excuse to get close to him. He may be stoic and overprotective when it came to the security of the King, but he was not dumb or dense any way or form.

The same went for the rest of the Olympians, Hermes and Apollo feared his lord so much that they would bow quickly, utter a stuttering greeting and disappear into the safety of their temples without making a noise. Poseidon would bow respectfully and only answer when his lord would ask something, even though the kind King would insist on them being casual.

Aphrodite, on the other hand was the second woman in the history of the multiple worlds and realities who seemed oblivious to the power and might of his lord. Any man or woman, overwhelmingly strong or pathetically weak had feared and respected his lord without even knowing why. Yet that… cheeky woman seemed oblivious to the terrifying might of the King, just like a second someone.

In his opinion, the blonde woman was perhaps too lost in her overwhelming lust for the King to notice his power. That alone was disrespectful!

While the rest of the Olympians had bowed and greeted the redhead king respectfully when they had visited Olympus, she had walked straight up to his face and kissed him right on the lips! He had been ready to blast the whole mountain to pieces at the act of disrespect but the King had restrained him by a simple calm look.

He would never be able to figure out why his lord seemed to tolerate her and her rudeness! Practically draping herself on the King on the first day or rather the first second of their meeting!? He would have stopped her had he known what her objective had been! The vulgar woman had refused to even untangle her arms from around the King's neck!

Her giggles, her flirty smile and smirks, her seductive stride and manners irritated him. Nobody, except his children and a few certain individuals, had the right to act so casually with his King, especially that woman!

" **Do not mind her words, my boy, I find her straightforward proposals and requests quite the rejuvenating change from the norm** " Naruto started with a melodious chuckle " **Was there anything else?** "

Oken composed himself with a frown and extended his hand, a dim light announced the presence of a pink orb in his hand as it floated to the seated King. He had no idea what the orb contained—even though he had the power to see its content, he didn't want to offend his lord—but he knew it would be nothing good since it was a gift from THAT woman. Anything coming from her was bad news!

The pink orb reached the front of the throne and rested on the calmly extended hand of the ancient King before decapitating into a large pink mist-like screen. Oken lowered his eyes when he saw the pictures that were revealed on the mist screen with a slight tinge of redness on his cheeks, whether from embarrassment or anger, that was highly debatable.

Why that good for nothing, shameless, crude and vulgar excuse of a woman! How dare she sent something like THAT to his king! If he thought she was shameless before, well now he was sure that there was no one more shameless than her, and that was saying some considering he had visited several realities!

Naruto rested his head on his clenched fist and gazed at the… interestingly provocative illustrations shimmering through the light pink mist with a soft teasing smile on his face. Some much more … revealing than the others and some on the border of outright indecent, at least in Oken's eyes. Well, one was thing certain beyond anything else, she was bold!

There was a certain bounce in her personality that made her quite unique in his eyes. She was amusing, straightforward and seemed to be the second person who appeared unaffected by his aura of power. It was quite interesting to not be respected every second of a minute without any particular reason at all.

Judging from the way Oken was trembling, he seemed to be quite angry. Honestly, that boy was too serious when it came to certain matters. If Oken thought Aphrodite sending him pictures was wrong, he had a feeling the boy would go on a mindless rampage if he found out that the two of them already had quite a few … passionate encounters.

He was no stranger to intimacy, being as old as time itself ensured that particular aspect. While he hadn't indulge himself in carnal pleasure too much, finding them quite indecent and insensitive to share something that private with someone and then leave them without even thinking about the consequences, he still had a few intimate relationships. Though, in all his countless eons of existence, he never had relationships with mortals.

Oken gritted his teeth in anger and with one last bow excused himself to personally go to Mount Olympus and deal with that shameless Olympian. He had no business in what kind relationships his lord had with others, but he would not tolerate such disrespect as long as he was alive!

" **Oken, I hope you are not thinking of performing something extreme, like personally going to Mount Olympus and confronting a certain Olympian?** " Naruto inquired in a calm tone, one delicate eyebrow raised in concealed amusement as the brown haired attendant stopped in his tracks and bowed quickly.

"Si-sire! I don't understand how you even stand that woman?!" Oken exclaimed firmly "She lacks the proper decency and manners!"

Naruto simply looked on with a soft smile on his face as Oken let out his frustration, pacing around the front of the pedestal and continuously smashing his fists together, creating shockwaves from that simple gesture alone. He knew Oken detested all those who didn't show him respect but he hadn't expected the boy to detest the bubbly blonde Olympian so much.

" **Oken, calm down, I am sure Aphrodite did it for the exclusive intention of displeasing you, not that you, my boy, give her any less reasons to not do so** " Naruto replied with a soft smile

"Apologies, Sire, I have no right to intrude upon your personal life but the way she behaves in front of you just irritates me" the brown haired attendant admitted with a frown on his face and looked away, crossing his hands over his broad chest.

Naruto stood up from the throne to his full imposing height and calmly walked down the carpeted stairs with a soft smile on his face. His tall overwhelmingly imposing height seemed ever more terrifying from his position upon the pedestal, his magnificently muscular arms and body illuminated by the dim crimson hue of the red gem hanging from the ceiling looked even more divine, his sharps pools of blue shinning like diamonds in his eye socket, his long redhead flowed down his red fur cap like a crimson waterfall while his horns stood upon his head majestically.

His long crimson fur cap and hair trailed behind him upon the carpet as he walked down the pedestal and stood in front of a somewhat fuming Oken before placing his hand upon the brown haired attendant's head like a father would his child " **Oken, I may have said it before many times but it seems I will have to say it again. Do not let your emotions blind your sense of judgement, always be optimistic and try to see the good in a situation before you jump to conclusions** "

"Understood, your Highness"

Moments like these were when Oken felt like another one of his lord's children, despite being countless eons older than even the nine siblings. Placing his hand on his head, it made him feel like a child being lectured by his father. He had no choice but to comply, even though he wondered what good was there in a situation like this.

" **Excellent, I have some matters to attend to, be sure to keep an eye on the inhabitants** " the redhead king voiced out a soft smile on his face and vanished from the throne room while his remaining words reverberated " **Oh and inform a certain individual by the name of Spectre that I would be expecting him in the Throne Room tomorrow morning** "

"As you command, Sire!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Mount Justice**

"Is there a reason why you seem so down, Kaldur?"

A heavily frowning Aqualad stood up from the chair he was sitting on and faced the source of the voice, knowing exactly who to expect considering there was only one man whose presence had the weight of a meteor and whose voice alone was enough to make you go stiff like a rod from sheer fear or respect alone.

There was no one in the cave at the moment, Batman had left after lecturing him about getting his head in the game, the rest of the team was either showering or getting some rest from the aftermath of their disastrous mission. Their mission had been to capture the villainous Clayface, but somehow the villain had gotten information about their arrival and had prepared quite well.

Even though, the villain had prepared well, they could've beaten had he not spaced out several times during the battle. In the end, Batman was forced to intervene and thus save them from being killed, thus the lecture. Not that their last mission had gone any better either.

They had infiltrated an unknown and previously invisible tower, had almost gotten themselves roasted alive by a trap set by said tower, sent to another pocket dimension composed entirely of icy mountains, battled with Abra Kadabra and almost got themselves killed by a wrath-filled Lord of Chaos, not to mention Wally had almost been forced to permanently hand over his body to a Lord of Order in order to fight said Lord of Chaos.

And to think they weren't even in the Justice League yet!

Forcing a small smile, Aqualad inclined his head to the approaching man in greeting "No, nothing wrong, I have just a few things on my mind"

Naruto approached the down Atlantian and stood in front of him with a soft smile on his face "Personal problems?"

Despite his troubled state of mind and tired body, Kaldur chuckled unexpectedly and shook his head in amazement. He should have known the man would not be fooled, considering his uncomfortable knack for being 100% correct about his assumption.

Sighing tiredly, the home-sick Atlantian sat down on the chair and rubbed the edges of his temple with a heavy frown on his face "Am I really making a difference by being here?"

He was feeling both home-sick and something else. He was confused, insecure and a whole lot of other things. Was he really cut out to be a leader of the team? Was he even capable of leading a team? What if he hurt them by making a mistake or worse led them to their deaths by giving the wrong order!? What would his King think of him then? What would the Justice League think of him and more importantly, what would Destiny think of him?

What would … Tula think of him?

Naruto smiled a close-eyed smile and placed his hand on the depressed boy's shoulder "Of course you are, there is a reason why you were chosen to be Orin's protégé instead of young Garth"

Kaldur's eyes widened in shock "How did you know about that as well as Garth?"

"Trust me, child, I know" Naruto replied with a soft smile on his face.

Kaldur sighed in resignation, knowing he wasn't going to get an honest or full answer even if he tried multiple times. This man was even mysterious and enigmatic than the Dark Knight himself, and that was saying something "Batman told me to make a decision, either stay here permanently or go home"

"And your choice?"

He stood up with a frown on his dark-skinned face. The decision was and had already been made. He just needed someone to confirm his decision and support him, which hopefully Naruto would be willing to do "I would like to take a few days leave to properly decide. That reminds me, would you like to come with me to Atlantis?"

The King had been talking continuously about Destiny and thus had made the entire population of Atlantis curious about his personality. The Queen was specifically interested in the man that had even left her husband speechless, considering he was a King. This invitation would provide them with the opportunity to know the redhead a little better and see what the King meant by him being otherworldly.

"I am honoured to be invited but I do not wish to intrude upon something which obviously holds sentimental value for you" Naruto replied with a soft smile.

"Actually the Queen personally asked my King to one day invite you for a royal feast, I thought I would take the honour of being the one to inform you of this invitation" Kaldur smiled widely "Her Highness, specifically is interested in meeting you personally which I must say is quite the accomplishment"

Naruto chuckled softly "I see, it would be quite rude of me to refuse such a profound invitation"

Kaldur nodded with a large grin "I will be awaiting your arrival near the gates of Atlantis"

Naruto smiled softly and flew away to his personal chamber in the cave, leaving behind a smiling Kaldur. A few moments of silent contemplation, the dark-skinned Atlantian's eyes widened when realization struck him. How could he be so stupid!?

Destiny, despite a man with incredible power and strength, was still a surface dweller and thus could not breathe under water, let alone eat! The issue of taking oxygen could be solved by presenting him with breathing mask, but what about eating food! They had invited the man for a feast, not meaningless conversation!

While he cursed himself for his stupidity, he couldn't help but wonder if his King and Queen had even thought of this thoroughly! They couldn't just invite a surface dweller for a feast without even thinking first! If they did, then instead of the guest being escorted out with a smile, they would be delivering his/her body to their family since he/ she would be dead!

What was his King and Queen even thinking!?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **City of Atlantis**

Deep within the sunken city of mysticism and sorcery and within the walls of the lost civilization, Aquaman or better known as King Orin of Atlantis - a blond man with a moustache and beard dressed in a skin tight yellow shirt, green pants with attached pins at the back of his legs and a golden belt with an inverted V engraved on it – stood in front of his palace with his Queen, awaiting the much desired presence of their guest.

Next to his right hand stood a youthful looking redheaded woman dressed in a provocative halter neck top exposing her midriff, a matching pareo fastened around her waist by a golden ring, a crow-like tiara and a harlequin translucent veil underneath her pareo and around her shoulders strapped to her collar.

All around the front yard of the palace stood the common populace of Atlantis. Men, women, young, old and even children were gathered at the front yard of the palace and eagerly awaiting the legendary man known as Destiny. Children were practically jumping on their spots, not able to keep their impatience or eagerness in control as they chatted amongst themselves, narrating exaggerated stories of Naruto's bravery and courage.

He hadn't seen this much excitement and anticipation since they day he became a King!

Security guards could be seen patrolling the parameters of the palace as well as the surrounding areas for any threats or possible attacks, alertly taking rounds after rounds with their weapons clutched tightly in their hands. The King had ordered them to not even let a tiny sea horse near the palace let alone an intruder!

Aqualad had already sent a message of their arrival and the two along with the whole population of Atlantis had been waiting for them to appear. Honestly, Orin hadn't exactly been expecting Naruto to accept his invitation and had already told Mera to not get her hopes up too high considering the man's busy schedule, but had been surprised when the messenger had arrived with the news.

Even though the League had no idea who he was or what he was doing off duty, they still knew the man was busy since he seemed to always be off the Watchtower most of the time, only appearing when the situation would call for it. Nobody from Superman to Red Tornado knew about his identity or his occupation, not even Batman which seemed to annoy him even more, but every one single one of them respected the redhead too much to ask him about the issue.

For him to accept the invitation, it must mean he was feeling obligated to accept since he had never seen the redhead reject anything from any member of the League. Either that, or the man had finally enough time to come to his palace and sate the unquenchable curiosity of his people which admittedly had been spurned by him.

While he hadn't exaggerated any of the stories he had told them, it still had seemed like a legend to the people of Atlantis. A man powerful enough to combat and destroy a robot who even Superman and Wonderwoman along with right Leaguers had trouble fighting with and still come out unscathed! Defeat the villainous sorcerer Wotan without even being fazed by his mystic arts! Such feats while not particularly ordinary but still a common occurrences in their routine had seemed like legend to his people.

The redhead had an unnatural amount of charisma and weight of presence, so much that even he, a King in his own right, had been left speechless when Naruto had first introduced himself to the League. His aura carried warmth and comfort like a torch in the midst of darkness, his smile always seemed to be filled with amusement and joy without any reason at all, his reasons and logic were of the optimistic kind, never resorting to violence right of the bat.

A large sentinel dressed in a blue Atlantian uniform swam towards them and bowed in servitude "Your Highnesses, your guest has arrived"

Aquaman smiled widely and gripped his wife's hand "Excellent, show him in"

The soldier bowed and swam away to deliver the order. A few minutes later, the ever imposing figure of the tall redhead appeared after a battalion of Atlantian soldiers following after him to provide security. He had ordered the battalion to guard the redhead at all costs, even though he knew the man could take care himself against any threat directed at his person.

Though he noted with a small amused smirk that the soldiers were clearly excited to guard the legendary man, if their barely concealed grins were any indication.

Murmurs and silent cheers, clapping as well as shouts of joy erupted from the waiting audiences as Naruto elegantly swam towards their general location with a delicate smile on his ethereal face. Children swam above their elders to take a good look, the elders merely looked on with soft smiles on their faces to finally see the redhead who had become legendary in just two short months while the women felt slight tinges of unexplainable heat travel towards their faces.

Aquaman's eyes widened in shock when he noted a particular detail he had failed to take into account when he had asked Kaldur to invite Naruto. The issue of breathing under water! How could he have been so stupid! He had missed a detail that important in his haste to invite the legendary man. He didn't know whether to slap himself or bang his head against a wall for being so stupid!

However, while he admitted his stupidity, his shock was actually due to Naruto's apparent lack of discomfort in breathing under water! He was a surface dweller, he shouldn't have the necessary body organs to breathe under water! Yet, there he was, swimming towards them without an ounce of discomfort or any signs showing that he was holding his breathe.

This was another secret he learned, apparently Naruto could breathe under water!

Queen Mera eyed the man with a certain scrutinizing glint in her emerald eyes, now perfectly understanding why her husband had admitted to being rendered speechless in front of this man. He wasn't even near them, yet she could feel the weight of his overwhelmingly imposing presence here.

While oozing off an aura of benevolence, gentleness and unparalleled feelings of comfort, an unworldly pressure seem to linger around him, like a faithful dog guarding his master. The pressure while still quite large and somewhat unnerving, was still manageable, that is until he came near them.

His outer appearance was one of unequalled kindness and generosity, one always facing his problems with a calm smile on his face. His entire body seemed to have an unnatural glow around it, like a dim light in the midst of total darkness. His face seemed to be simply made from pure light, as if carved out of a marble yet infused with lightening to enhance its beauty even further.

His narrow yet kind blue eyes seemed to invite you, to bring you closer, to give you confidence and comfort in the most tragic of circumstances. His smile was of ethereal nature, soft yet at the same time full of genuine mirth and happiness. It was as if nothing would bring down his state of happiness and joy.

His tall height and body form, evident from within the skin tight red uniform, was a work of art itself. Even she, a happily married woman and soon-to-be mother of a child, was willing to admit that he looked the physical embodiment of perfection. Every twitch, every insignificant movement caused his stone-like muscles to glow and ripple like the calm waves of a sea. His attire seemed to enhance its magnificence even further. If he were to judge him solely on his looks alone, she would say he was a King himself.

Oh how little she knew!

Naruto swam through the water towards the standing couple, calmly waving to energetic adults and children who were eagerly raising their hands in greeting. A contemplating Kaldur swam away from him as he tried to get his mind around the things that had happened in the course of a day. He would have loved to meet his King and Queen after two months of absence but at the moment, he felt like finding some place quiet to think.

First of all, he found out that Naruto had no trouble breathing under water, according to the redhead, he didn't need oxygen to survive which was shocking to say the least!

Secondly, he found out that his entire reason for coming to Atlantis had moved on without him. Tula and Garth were now officially an item. While it broke his heart, he respected their decision and vowed to not become an obstacle in their path.

Two young children, around the age of 5 or 6 and twins from the looks of them, stopped in front of his path and looked at him with wide eyes, adoration and love shinning in their expressive eyes as they held notepads and writing instrument in front of him with their small hands.

Naruto stopped his swimming and touched the ground before kneeling down to the eye level of the children while the King and Queen as well as the rest of the audience watched with smiles on their faces. Seeing their adorable expressions, wide eyes brimming with curiosity and childish wonder reminded him of the days his children had been like them.

The now gigantic Tailed Beasts used to be small pieces of his power able to fit in his palm. They used to look at him with the same adoration these children were showering upon him, they used to huddle around his sitting form and look at him with wide eyes. They used to do anything to get his attention, going as far as hurting themselves so that he would heal them and rub their heads in affection. All nine of the siblings used to sleep in his lap with him looking down at their forms with affection and wake up to find him still the same as they had seen him before drifting off.

Now, all of them were big and strong enough to care of themselves, no longer needing his affection nor his protection. Seeing them grow up over the years made him truly feel like an old man watching his children grow up and only wait for death to claim him.

Now these children were looking at him with those same wide eyes he had seen on his sons and daughters.

Smiling softly, Naruto placed his hands on either of their heads and softly ruffled them before taking their notepads which seemed particularly immune to water effects. The twins, a girl and a boy, looked down in embarrassment as Naruto handed them the signed notepads and once again ruffled their hairs with a soft fatherly smile before swimming away.

The King and Queen smiled in fondness and awe as they saw Naruto deal with the children in such a delicate way. Orin squeezed his wife's hand in comfort when she stiffened as Naruto swam near to them and hovered in front of them with a soft smile on his face, the guards backed away and formed a circle around Naruto.

"Salutations, your Highnesses" Naruto greeted with delicate smile and inclined his head in greeting "I must say I consider it quite an honour to be invited to the magnificent city of Atlantis, not to mention receive such a warm welcome"

"Welcome Destiny, it was kind of you to accept our invitation" Aquaman stepped forward and extended his hand with a welcoming smile as Naruto took his hand and shook it with a grateful smile. He stepped back and took his wife's hand "Allow me to introduce my wife, Queen Mera"

Naruto turned to the redheaded queen and smiled softly "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, your Highness"

Queen Mera smiled back softly, hiding away the nervousness she felt from being subjected to the redhead's overwhelming pressure "No need to be so formal, Destiny, my husband has been talking nonstop about your accomplishment. Seeing in you in person, I must say they don't appear as far-fetched as before"

She loved her watery home more than anything and never thought she would love it even more than she already did. Yet here she was, being thankful for the water surrounding them since it hid away the sweat she would have released had she been on surface. Honestly she had laughed at her husband's misfortune for being rendered speechless in front of a man and always received the same response of 'You will see what I mean when you meet him'.

Now she saw what exactly he meant by those words. He wasn't even emitting any feelings or sensation of violence, yet she felt as though a wrong word spoken or a wrong action taken would get her killed! It felt as though an entire horde of whales were jumping upon her shoulders to drown her even more than she already was! One thing was for certain, he was no mere surface dweller nor an alien like that Superman, he was something much more!

Seeing as the introductions were over, the blond King of Atlantis smiled and gestured for the door to the Palace "Why don't we continue our conversation inside?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Science Centre, Same time**

"Neptune's beard! I can't believe we are the unlucky soldiers who are missing the opportunity of seeing the legendary Destiny, I mean that's totally unfair!" an Atlantian soldier standing near the Science Centre whined childishly and looked at his comrade who was predictably enough pouting "We have been meaning to see him for two and a half months, yet the locals get to see him while we stand here doing nothing! On top of that, we weren't even selected to guard him!"

"I know that, I am just as miffed as you!" he snapped loudly and sat down on a nearby rock "But nevertheless, the King and Queen ordered us to guard the Science Centre and that's exactly what we are gonna do"

The first guard laughed mockingly "Relax, nothing is gonna happen. I mean what dumbass is gonna attack knowing that THE Destiny is here in Atlantis"

The other guard sighed in resignation. Even though he knew his partner was correct - he had heard that some villains would even surrender when they would see the redhead Hero floating in the sky in front of them – but there was always the possibility of an attack, especially with the discovery of the new strange creature a few days ago "Apparently the insanely ambitious one"

"Aww com.. agh!"

The sitting guard alertly looked at his partner when he heard a scream, only for his eyes to widen in shock and alarm when he saw said comrade unconsciously floating in the water. Before he could grip his weapon and look around for the bold attacker, a cable connected with the back of his head followed by a several volts of electricity, causing him to scream in pain and drop unconscious.

Several black armoured soldiers stepped out of the shadows into the light and inspected the fallen the soldiers before the apparent leader reached for his com "Sector one, secured!"

"Good work Alpha!" a deep voice announced from the other side of the com "Be ready to deploy with my signal. Guards are very few in sight around the Science Centre today, but still don't let your guard down!"

"Yes sir!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Royal Palace**

"My Queen, explosions in Sector 1, 2 and 4!"

Naruto lowered the glass of wine – the Atlantian apparently, had ways to even drink under water—and gazed at the kneeling man with a calm look on his face. The feast had progressed very well, conversation here and there before the younger brother of the King appeared and announced the discovery of a new creature they had found at the depths of the ocean.

After being accustomed to his presence, the King and Queen had opened up immediately without him even trying anything. Kaldur had joined them during the middle of the feast along with his two childhood friend and crush, Garth and Tula respectively. Aquaman had been called for a mission on Tokyo Bay, he had offered his help but Aquaman Superman, who had called him, insisted he stay here and enjoy the feast.

Queen Mera stood up from her chair swiftly, before she could say anything an enormous explosion rocked the palace. Kaldur and Tula swiftly swam towards the leaning Queen while Garth and Prince Orm stood in front of her protectively "What on earth …!?"

Naruto placed the glass of wine on the large table and calmly swam towards the gates of the palace without staying anything. The explosion had been too close to the palace to be a simple misdirected shot, meaning the intruders were in the front yard. Judging from the life forces, there were a total of 30 soldiers currently firing at the entrance of the palace.

The Queen, seeing his action, gestured to her subjects and brother-in-law to follow the enigmatic redhead before following closely behind herself. She had heard stories about him but now she would personally see him in action and decide whether his combat prowess matched the rumours. His presence and aura had been proven correct, but now she was eager to see him in battle.

Much to her disappointment, they arrived at the entrance of the palace and only saw unconscious black armoured soldiers with Naruto calmly floating in front of the gates, not an ounce of disturbance on his ethereal features.

"What happened?" Kaldur asked as he swam towards the calm redhead.

"Black Manta's soldiers" Naruto replied calmly and turned to the dark-skinned Atlantian "There is no need to worry, I shall deal with them. Kaldur, watch over the Queen"

Queen Mera stepped forward and crossed her hands over her chest "I do not require protection"

Kaldur reached for his weapons and gripped them in his hands before turning to the redhead queen "Destiny is right, my Queen, I cannot let anything happen to you, especially when the heir to the throne is at risk as well"

Prince Orm nodded "Indeed, I shall stay here as well"

The stubborn Queen looked away with a frown on her face while Naruto smiled softly, oddly being reminded of his own mortal incarnation's mother, before turning to Tula and Garth "Protect the civilians at any cost, young ones"

Even though they knew they shouldn't take orders from someone who was obviously an outsider but something within the soft tone practically compelled them to comply "Yes sir!"

Naruto nodded softly and zipped towards the Science Centre with incredible speed, leaving behind an amazed Queen and Prince.

Queen Mera turned to Kaldur with a shocked look on her face "Is he always this fast?"

The dark-skinned Atlantian smirked "You should see him on the surface, my Queen, divine beings pale in comparison when he battles"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto arrived at the Science Centre just in time to witness Black Manta securing the frozen creature with a cable connected to a Submarine. Ignoring the many electrical and plasma blasts to his chest and back, Naruto flew towards the still busy Black Manta and floated behind him with a somewhat amused smile on his face.

Oddly enough, the man was either too busy with tying up the frozen creature with the cable to notice him or was purposely playing ignorant. Judging from his tense muscles underneath the black armour and the slow gathering of energy in his black helmet, the man was very much aware and affected by his presence.

It would have been disappointing had he not noticed him.

Suddenly turning around, Black Manta fired an incredible amount of energy from his helmet, not giving the redhead time to even think, not alone dodge. Imagine his surprise when he came face to face with the legendary Destiny of the League as he swatted away the energy blast with a smile on his face. He had heard stories and seen the man in action in several clips in the Light Database, thus he knew this one was not someone you could fool or even underestimate.

His power and physical strength even dwarfed Superman's!

Taking a cautious jump backwards, he discreetly signalled for his soldier in the Manta Ray ship to pull the creature up and tried to ignore the feeling of irritation and shock as he watched the redhead float in front of him with a smile on his face, not even affected by the relentless energy blasts being fired at him from several directions.

Gathering up his own energy - he knew the only way to survive this encounter was to buy enough time for his soldier to pull the creature up and escape—he fired a continuous stream of energy blast at the still redhead. He had seen him shrug off monstrous attacks without batting an eye and thus he knew that victory was impossible.

Luckily for him, he was not here to defeat the redhead but to get the creature.

Naruto extended both his hands outwards like an soaring eagle and spun in incredible speed, causing an enormous water tornado which seemed to increase in size and intensity the more he spun. Boulders, smashed building parts and scientific equipment as well as the soldiers became the unwilling victim of the enormous tornado as it swallowed them without much effort.

Naruto stopped his spinning and gazed at the cable connected to the creature, releasing a searing beam of destructive energy beams from his sharp blue eyes as the frozen sea creature was freed from the severed cable before being utterly incinerated by the optical beams of destruction.

"NOO!" Black Manta shouted in outrage as he witnessed his prize being reduced to ashes right in front of his eyes. This could not be! What would he report to the Light? Failure of a mission was unacceptable! Gazing at the still smiling redhead, he unleashed an enormous amount of red energy which connected with said redhead's chest, creating an explosion.

Among the rubble he spotted something which would at least help them when the time came, but for now his mission was half over. He was not foolish enough to think starting a fight with the redhead and hoping to survive would be a great idea.

The smoke and debris subsided enough to reveal a smiling Naruto standing in the middle of the hall with a raised eyebrow, with his hands crossed behind his back. Killing Black Manta now would have proven disappointing, since he wished to see what his masters would do when they heard his report. Taking out pawns from a chess board this early in the game would be no fun, he had all the time and patience to wait for their move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Alright Guys! How was it? A new side of Naruto's personality! Introduction of new characters and their relations with said redhead! New meetings! More fame and respect! New enemy and new reputation! Aren't you guys lucky!**

 **Important Announcement** : My final exams are right up my head, thus I won't be able to write or update any one of mu stories in two months (April and May) Yes, I know it's disappointing and irritating but I am hoping for your support and understanding. Those who are in college will instantly understand how I feel but those of you who haven't gone through college, all I can say is that its hard to both write and study!

 **I was thinking of writing this chapter after my exams but then one of the readers PM-ed me and expressed a sincere desire of reading the next chapter and honestly I couldn't say no!**

 **Kindly read the chapter and shower me with your support by reviewing! Seriously guys, I am looking forward to your reviews! Currently, the review count is 216, lets at least take it to 300, come on people! Remind me that I made the right choice by updating this story instead of Crimson Inferno!**

 **See you at the end of May**!


	6. Chapter 6: New Interests and New Players

**New Interests and New Players!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Young Justice or Justice League.**

 **Author's Note** : I found myself devoid of any words passionate enough to convey what I felt when you guys and gals offered your support in regards to my dilemma. I was humbled and captivated by your kind expressions of reassurance. I have seen several authors announce the same thing before and have seen the results. Profanities, unsympathetic use of words and outright feelings of outrage and anger expressed in the comments of the readers!

I couldn't find words to describe my happiness when I read the reviews. All of them (except one guest review) were of encouragement, cooperation and wishes of good luck. Believe me when I say, I was humbled to have been blessed with such sympathetic, compassionate and reassuring readers.

The guest review (Chad I think his name was), I don't know what compelled him to say (YOU SUCK!), but oddly enough, I understood and supported his decision. I too would be angered to wait two months for something and thus, I would like to say this to the guest reviewer, I don't blame you for saying what you said. It only points out the fact that there are different types of people out in the world. Despite the discouraging nature of your review, I would like to say (Thank you) for at least expressing your feelings.

As for the rest, I suppose you would be pleased to hear that I not only passed my exams with the highest marks but I was offered a complete Scholarship in a foreign university! I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for your words of inspiration, support and patience. I was able to concentrate on my studies when I was assured that you would be patience, so I believe that the actual credit of my victory goes to you, kind readers! Thank you!

 **Author's Note 2** : Guys and gals, some of you asked to get rid of the Villains such as Joker and Luther, some asked to do the scene where Naruto is invited to Diana's home while some of you (Finder18 and a Guest reviewer) expressed confusion about the Love Triangle on Mount Olympus! Well, allow me to clarify a few things!

First of all, let's get to the issue of killing major villains. I know you guys and gals are looking forward to the chapter where Naruto guts out Joker and make a drum out of Luther's bald head (Someone actually suggested that!), but please I want you guys to be patient. Joker's end will come when I reach the episode **Revelation** in the Young Justice canon while Luther's end will come gradually! That's all I can say for now!

Secondly is the issue of Diana inviting Naruto to go with her to her home island? I can only say this, wait until the episode **Happy New Year** where Vandal almost succeeds in taking over the League. I can't do that scene before that episode. Wait and I promise I will make it worth your while!

Thirdly is the issue of the Love Triangle going on between Hera, Naruto and Athena? Mr. Finder18 said that he found it weird and I agree with him, however you will understand soon enough. You will understand why Hera and Athena are interested in him (Beside him being powerful and handsome) even though one is the deity of Marriage and Family while the other has sworn to remain virgin for all eternity?

Lastly, guys and gals. My only request is that you wait patiently. What I have in mind for this story is something you will love. Parts from DC movies will be included! Villains will fall like leaves! Some will be spared and given second chances while some will be outright erased! Characters from other universes like Marvel will make appearances! Powerful demons like Trigon will arise! Omnipotent beings like Specter, Emperix etc. will appear!

With your support and encouragement, I will turn this story into my greatest masterpiece as long as I am alive and if time agrees with me! Everything will be gradually explained! Everything will make sense little by little! You are more than welcomed to express your confusion and I will try to answer them to the best of my abilities without giving away spoilers!

Umm guys and gals, can one of you kindly translate this 'cause seriously I don't understand what it says! (Esta muy Bueno el fics mas la historia de Naruto mas sus poderes y habilidades mas su nombre como destino mas que esta destruyendo los planes de la luz mas que sucedera mas adelante)

 **Answers those reviews with questions,**

 **Djberman: Actually he only incinerated 90% of the creature. I did give a hint regarding some of it surviving for further plot continuation. Carefully reread the 5** **th** **chapter and you will see the hint!**

 **Narutouzumaki9718: Revealing his true nature to the entire League? No! To a few select members? Maybe.**

 **Cursherman5: Thanks for the compliment mate. I already have a Marvel story (Avengers Assemble) but it has Naruto with a different personality (similar to Wandering Soul). At first, I had the idea of implementing this Naruto but then, taking the events and episodes into account, I realized that a regal and polite Naruto would not suit the plot.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Try to review in English mate!**

 **Question of the Day (** **If the red house is on the right side and the blue house is on the left side, where's the white house?** **)**

 **Answer of the Previous Question (Dinner!)**

 **Winners (Guest, Exziles, White-Wolf007)**

 **Now two last important announcements:**

 **First of all, the garb wore by Naruto in the first part of this chapter is similar to Aizen's Arrancar uniform except the color changes!**

 **Secondly, this chapter is more of teaser and communicative one rather the action-filled. Communication, interactions, point of views from different people, introduction of new villains and characters etc! I am not going to spoil it for ya, just read and you will understand!**

I wrote this when I was dead tired and ready to collapse from exhaustion, so expect some mistakes!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Gotham Square Garden**

"This is Cat Grant, reporting live from Gotham Square Garden where significantly distinguished political figures and ambassadors, along with their respective bodyguards are gathering at the Grand Hall of Gotham City for a Magical Show held by Zatanna Zatara" a blonde woman of average height announced with a pleasant smile on her face as she stood in front of the wide reception area of the Grand Hall.

The driveway to the Grand Hall was decorated with a large crimson carpet leading up to the front gate of the hall. Agents dressed in black suits were stoically standing in two rows along the path up to the gate, keeping the civilians from breaching the ropes placed between them.

Camera crews and reporters were gathered around the driveway of the Grand Hall, waiting for the political figures to arrive in their respective mode of transportation. Police guards and highly trained agents were littered around the premises of the hall for maximum security. Every precaution was taken into consideration to avoid any potential assassination attempt.

"And here comes the Mayor of Gotham City along with his wife"

A black Limo encompassed between several GCPD cars, arrived at the driveway and stopped, catching the attention of the news reporters as cameras flashed randomly. Several police officers stepped out of their cars and surrounded the limo as an usher opened the door to said Limo and a middle aged brown haired man, dressed in an expensive black suit stepped out followed by a similarly older woman.

Applauses, cheers and random flashes of cameras greeted the Mayor and his wife as they walked through the carpeted path towards the Grand Hall, waving softly to the cheering populace with pleased smiles on their faces.

Several other dignitaries ranging from the Gotham Police Department Chief, Jim Gordon up to General Tseng of South Rhelasia, arrived in their own respective mode of transportation as the usher escorted them to the Main Hall in the midst of booming applauses.

Princess Diana of Paradise Island arrived in a Limo shortly after Prime Minister Tseng. Stepping out of the limo, she was greeted with booming applauses and cheers. The Amazon Princess, according to her tradition, was dressed in a long white tunic hugging her divine curves, an equally long white cap with golden linings, her usual golden tiara adorned atop her forehead, silver bracelets and golden laced sandals.

Putting up an angelic smile on her beautiful face, the Ambassador of Paradise Island glided towards the main gate of the hall, all the while calmly waving to enthusiastic fans and civilians.

And that's when the main attraction of the night show appeared in all his regal glory!

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We have received a tip that the celebrated and noble Destiny is due to arrive here in about two minutes. As you can clearly see, the civilians are barely able to keep their excitement contained!" Cat Grant announced with a wide smile on her face as she pointed towards the direction of the excited crowd "To be fair, they are not the only ones anticipating his arrival!"

Hearing a commotion behind her, the blonde reporter turned towards the source of the sound with a grin. Arriving at the driveway was a sleek blood-red Lexus LF-LC as cameras welcomed its arrival with blinding flashes. The usher unexpectedly dashed towards the car, almost tripping himself due to his haste to open the door.

A collective gasp went through the gathered crowd of civilians and agents alike as a completely changed Naruto set his feet out of the car. Booming rounds of applauses, blinding flashes of cameras and deafening cheers of the excited civilians reverberated throughout the central park as Naruto stepped out of the crimson car.

As soon as his whole body emerged from the vehicle, everything stopped!

The famous Destiny was dressed in a long crimson coat reaching past his knees, black hakama, a dark red kimono style shirt with a few buttons undone, a blue sash wrapped around his waist and black socks hidden by white straw sandals.

Long tresses of crimson hair reaching to the middle of his spine waved and swayed in a soft wind like the calm waves of a sea, two delicately thin bangs fell down right in front of his blue shinning diamond-like eyes. A soft and delicate smile danced on his lips, giving his otherworldly regal and handsome face a new light and aura.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's safe to assume that he melted a few thousand hearts with that smile alone!" Cat Grant voiced out in a dazed tone as she tried to turn her gaze away from Naruto's smiling face and focus on reporting "Because … I am hundred percent sure he just melted mine!"

The scene was actually quite amusing. Not even crickets were making sounds! Everything was quite! No murmurs! No whispers! No cheers or flashes of cameras! Everything stopped moving as soon as the famous Hero stepped out of the car! And honestly, she couldn't blame them!

He looked like something out of a fantasy! Something out of every women's … wet dream, for lack of a better explanation! His piercingly narrow eyes shone like pure diamonds in the darkness of the night as they delicately moved over the crowd!

His thin lips were regally stretched into a soft and heart-melting smile! Just seeing that smile sent pleasurable tingles down her body and she was sure she was not the only one on the receiving end of these … sensations!

Perfectly proportioned cheeks bones. Pronounced eyelashes hiding a pair of blue diamonds. Narrow and short eyebrows. Everything about him screamed perfect!

His crimson coat softly fluttered in the wind as he regally glided towards the main gate of the hall, piercing blue eyes squinted due to clear amusement, a soft smile danced on his lips as he skimmed his eyes over the crowd "I hope I am not late"

As if a switch was turned on, everything burst forth into life. Thunderous clapping and applauses greeted his softly spoken words of amusement! Blinding flashes of cameras rained down upon his form! Questions after questions were fired at him from all sides by curious bystanders and reporters!

The security guards and other agents stationed at the front of the driveway snapped into attention and stood as straight as frozen pillars!

Naruto glided through the cheers, the booming clapping and the flashes of cameras towards the hall with a delicate smile on his face. The previously stupefied usher snapped into action and hastily tried to catch up to the charismatic Hero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Inside the Concert Hall**

The inside of the concert hall was divided into four sections on the main floor, the first being devoted to the honored guest while the rest of the three were designated for other civilians. The atmosphere of the hall could be described as peaceful and still, without being uncomfortable.

The hall was dimly lit, decorations littered the entirety of the concert, especially the stage. Several dignitaries and ambassadors were seated in the front row of the hall. Hidden agents and police guards were stationed around the dark corners of the hall to provide security but stay out of sight.

Silent murmurs and gasps went through the civilians and dignitaries alike as the usher escorted Naruto to his seat at the front of the stage. Considering his imposing height, muscular body stature, charismatic visage and overwhelming weight of presence, every set of eyes were drawn to him as soon as he entered the gate.

Since his seat was right in the middle of the row, he had to walk through the front of the stage to his seat which was next to Wonderwoman. Gliding through the row of seats, the present dignitaries were oddly feeling compelled to stand up and greet the otherworldly charismatic man.

Naruto calmly handled the pleasantries with a soft smile on his face as he walked to his seat.

"You sure know how to make an entrance" Diana commented in a teasing smile as Naruto calmly came up to his seat and sat down with a soft chuckle.

The regal aura emitting off of him just seemed to compel others to respect him. He hadn't even asked them to stand up and greet him, let alone offer their compliments, yet the ambassadors, dignitaries and other political figures stood up as soon as they saw him.

It was the kind of effect he seemed to have over others!

"I aim to impress, your Highness" Naruto replied with a soft chuckle.

Diana smiled back "Well, your impression would soon result in you being neck deep in proposals of courtship and … marital commitments"

The ancient King gave her a sideway glance "It may be a product of my imagination but I seem to notice a semblance of experience in your words, Diana"

Wonderwoman laughed sheepishly. Guess, she was caught red handed! He was right nonetheless. The number of courtship proposals and requests of marriage sent to her Embassy daily could be counted in hundreds! Honestly, she had bought a shredder just for that otherwise the requests would have kept piling up!

"You know, I noticed something very peculiar about you" she commented offhandedly, hoping to change the subject lest she find herself in a battle of logic and reasons with the redhead. He seemed to have an answer prepared for every kind of question beforehand!

"Oh" the redheaded King voiced out in amusement "Did you now?"

She gave him a pointed look "You seem to have a very strange habit of diverting attention from yourself with well-placed questions or subtle humor"

Naruto smiled delicately "Like what you are trying to accomplish now?"

Feeling a tinge of embarrassment at being caught in her own game, the black haired Heroine looked away with a sheepish smile on her face. Great Hera, he even turned that question back on her like it was nothing!

This habit of his almost resembled Superman's own manner of conversation, except she could catch him should the need arise … or she could punch him when he crossed a line. She had to admit that was her favorite part in their conversation and the fact that he seemed to hate that part was a plus!

He was the only man _ beside Destiny of course _ who could take her teasing punch and not break down.

"Not keen on expressing your thoughts, are you?"

"You really make it difficult for people to have a normal conversation with you" she replied with a mock scowl. She couldn't exactly punch him like she would've punched Superman had he used this kind of teasing tone with her!

Another thing she couldn't comment on was the fact that he seemed to address her with formal terms like 'Princess', 'your Highness or your Majesty'. She hated being called as such but coming out of his mouth seemed to have an entirely new meaning and purpose.

She couldn't remember the number of times she had punched Superman in the arm for calling her Princess! Coming from Superman's mouth seemed to be for the sole of annoying her, which the Hero took sick pleasure from! She just hated it when he would open his mouth and utter that one word she loathed hearing from his mouth!

Naruto simply smiled delicately and looked towards the stage just as a spotlight fell on the front, signifying the start of the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **An hour later, Garden**

The full moon shining brightly in the vast reaches of the star-littered sky illuminated the garden connected to the Main Hall where the Magic Show had taken place. Soft winds dashed past the lush blades of grass, skimmed through the delicate flower plants and shrugged off the possessive grip of the large green trees to escape into the free environment.

Long crimson coat softly blew, silky strands of delicate red hair waved hypnotically in the alluring winds dashing through the garden as the ancient King calmly glided across the delicate blades of grass with a soft smile on his ethereally glowing face.

The delicate blades of grass shivered and trembled under his sandaled feet, desperately reaching out for his feet to delay further walking. The pinkish white and dark reddish roses seemed to enhance their beauty in order to gain the attention of the powerful entity.

Large greens trees seemed to constantly shiver and tremble, actively shaking its leaves to provide a musical sensation to entrance and welcome the redheaded King. Birds calmly resting in the burrows of the tress stirred awake as if compelled to witness the arrival of the one entity that seemed to understand them.

Owls blinked, intellect and curiosity brimming in their round eyes as they gazed at the ancient King, calmly releasing hoots of interest and contentment.

Naruto poured out a considerable amount of his soothing and ethereally glowing silver energy into the environment to reward the hospitable birds and openhearted plants for welcoming his arrival with substantial exhilaration and appreciation.

Flowers flourished and blossomed with a sense of pride as they found themselves on the receiving end of the ethereal energy. Trees increased their relentless shivering and trembling to indicate their happiness. The lush green blades of grass rose their heads in pride and delight, feeling a sense of rejuvenation and rebirth.

The ancient King calmly glided through the wonderfully dense garden towards the large pond where a small hut like structure with no windows and doors was erected. The modest and striking hut created in a Chinese design was surrounded by water on all sides, a stunningly fashioned wooden bridge linking it to the parcel.

The mere design of the shed screamed humbleness and peace! The pond was created in a way that it resembled a natural stream. Beautifully polished stones surrounded the crystal blue water from all sides, reflecting the twinkle of the stars. Wild daffodils littered the sides of the pond, peacefully waving and shivering in the soft breeze.

The proud father of nine children glided through the erect soldier-like lines of daffodils, walked past the shining surface of the water and calmly stood upon the middle of the stunningly wooden bridge to gaze upon the vast and infinite reaches of space.

Piercingly narrow sapphire diamond like-eyes mirrored the playful and mischievous glittering of the stars with equal vigor. Soft ethereal visage and regal features of the ancient entity glowed mysteriously amidst the silver radiance of the moon. A heartwarming and delicate smile danced teasingly upon a pair of soft thin lips.

Some may associate watching the star-littered sky with concealed loneliness and hidden pain. Some may refer to those who gaze at the night sky with melancholic expressions as disastrous and unsuccessful pursuers of love and some may simply refer to it as finding peace of the mind.

However, all those references, ideas, concepts, beliefs and theories of star-gazing were wrong in his case.

He was not gazing at the vast shroud of stars because of some misplaced and misdirected sentiments of being disregarded or because his heart was filled with uncertainties and illogical reservations for the future. He was not watching the playful winks of the stars because there was no one to love him or because the one he loved did not return the feeling.

He felt amusement!

Simply watching and exploring a few light years of the vast space seemed to give the mortals of several realms and planets a deep sense of pride and accomplishment. Conquering a few primitive planets seemed to erode their senses of judgment and awareness, prompting them to believe their selves as the superior beings.

The vast reaches of space, large number of planets, entire cluster of galaxies yet to be seen by the eyes of the mortals were but a mere drop in the entirety of a particular reality! A reality was no mere name with no real meaning behind it. It was but a fact of the true vastness of existence.

A reality included infinite clusters of galaxies, spaces, dimensions and realms. Some were conceived in pairs, some even created in groups! Some were astoundingly peaceful and brimming with life, some were but barren wastelands of infinite sand dunes and scorching winds!

He couldn't help but wonder what the mortals would feel when faced with this particular truth! Would their sense of accomplishment take a hit? Would their sense of power and superiority crumble to pieces or increase their greed for more resources and power?

It was disappointingly unproblematic to predict when one faced a mortal.

Coming back to the issue at hand, the magic show had proceeded with much more unexpected vigor and excitement than he had anticipated. Even seeing the old-fashioned trick of pulling out a rabbit from a hat had received thunderous applauses.

The main attraction of the show, Zatanna Zatara demonstrated her skills in a way that it left him smiling at her confidence and creativeness. Certainly, her mood of dress had something to do with her popularity besides her power.

Dressed in a white corset tightly hugging her considerable bust and slender midriff, black coat with tails, fishnet stockings teasingly hiding her thick thighs, black high heel boots and a top hat certainly was pleasing on the eyes.

In the end, despite Zatanna's unexpectedly powerful way of performance, her mood of dress and ministrations upon the stage had received much more cheers and standing ovations.

He supposed it was but another strange product of human intellect and way of thinking. There was no doubt in his mind that had another individual, particularly an elderly male, performed the trick, no one would have even bothered to see it to the end, let alone stand up to shower the man with cheers and applauses of encouragement.

However, setting everything aside, he had to admit she had made his visit worthwhile like she had promised. Her confidence upon the stage, flirty and throaty way of speaking and forwardness earned her marks from him.

Even Diana had been surprised by her straightforwardness when Zatanna had send him playful winks during the show.

In the end, a private party was held to honor the gathered dignitaries and promote charity for war-torn countries. Several dignitaries and political figures were hasty to approach him and introduce themselves.

The docile and gentle Prime Minister Tseng had expressed a desire for him to act as a negotiator during the peace talks between South and North Rhelasia. Despite his schedule stretched quite thin, he had agreed since the man had shown that he was truly moving towards a peaceful conclusion of the endless wars between the two countries.

The Peace Conference would take place tomorrow night in Taipei.

A particularly peculiar individual by the name of Jim Corrigan, a middle aged gentleman working as a secret agent for the United States caught his attention. He of course knew who or rather what the man truly was, but the interaction had, nonetheless, proven quite entertaining, especially with Jim trying to appear normal.

He had sent Oken several days ago to inform the cosmic entity known as Specter to appear in his Throne Room for a 'private' conversation. Amusingly enough, said entity had declined his offer, quite rudely in fact. Oken had not been happy about that decision.

The Specter used to eradicate those who committed heinous crimes with no hopes of redemption, however with the passage of time, everything about him changed. He no longer sought justice … no longer put much effort to his job.

Now he only lived for the sole purpose of manipulating powerful beings and watching them destroy themselves. Everything about him was corrupted and vile.

Oken had of course suggested the immediate erasure of the insolent entity but he saw no reason to take out a 'King' too early in the game. Despite being countless millenniums old, Oken was still an impatient child with a warrior-like mindset who could not understand the true way of ruling.

It was no fun to sacrifice your Pawns and Knights in order to surround and destroy the rival King. The game could only be fun when you simply sit back and watch as your rival sacrifice his entire array of Pawns and Knights in order to futilely take out your King.

Eliminating the cosmic entity now would simply be too soon. It was much more entertaining to see him try and fail to manipulate him for his own gain and amusement. The amusing part was that the cosmic entity didn't know his true identity as the master of the messenger who had been sent towards him.

Coming back to the topic, Jim had offered his regards and a weakly-veiled attempt at coaxing him to join his side without revealing his true colors. The man had requested his assistance in some of the cases and leads he was following, however the actual purpose of the leads and cases was as clear as the shining surface of a lake.

He had of course agreed with an amused smile while the disguised Specter had walked off with his eyes briefly flashing a deep green.

In the end, the overly diplomatic environment of the hall soon lost its novelty and he had walked outside to feel some semblance of peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **An Hour Later**

"Why hello there, handsome" a silky voice overflowing with suggestive intentions purred next to him.

The ancient King tore his piercing gaze away from the star-littered sky and turned to his left with a soft smile on his face.

Standing at the start of the wooden bridge and currently sauntering towards him was a relatively tall reddish-brown haired woman with two goblets of rosy wine in her hands. The green-eyed woman was dressed in a provocative and revealing long reddish-black dress with a slit reaching up to the middle of her left thigh.

Everything about her, from the unrestricted view of her considerable cleavage, the occasional exposure of her long legs and the sway of her hips, screamed seduction and temptation. Her rosy lips were stretched into a tempting smile. Her green eyes, one halfway hidden by her brown locks, were filled with unrestrained want and desire.

"A compliment right from the start? How generous of you" Naruto commented lightly, a soft smile danced on his lips.

The brown haired woman's smile widened even more as she approached him and offered one of the goblet "I don't just offer compliments if the receiver is not worthy"

"Oh?" Naruto raised an amused eyebrow and gratefully took the wine glass "So am I supposed to consider myself worthy of being complimented by a woman of your grace and beauty?"

"I thought I was the one giving compliments here" she replied with a tempting smirk, stepping right into his personal space before leaning on the edge of the wooden bridge "The name is Samantha, Samantha Grey"

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Grey" Naruto stated with a soft smile and took a calm sip from the goblet, fully aware of the woman's piercing and predatory gaze upon his face, particularly his lips.

She waved off her hand with a mock glare and boldly rubbed one of her delicate hands over his torso "None of that formal terms, you can simply call me Samantha"

Naruto raised an eyebrow of interest and amusement at the woman's bold and straightforward action. Of course, he could see that she was affected by his natural pressure of presence but she seemed skilled enough to hide it admirably.

One thing was for sure, she had no qualms about being blunt with her desires.

"Well then, Samantha, you may call me Naruto"

"Naruto hmmm … if I understand correctly and if my knowledge of other languages is correct, then your name means fishcake?" she asked with a suggestive smirk, all the while temptingly rubbing her hand over his wide muscular torso "It has another meaning as well, but I rather like your name representing a kind of food … considering one can just gobble … you … up"

Desire, temptation and suggestive hints! Her hand was wandering all over his body as if measuring every inch of flesh, though they were teasingly staying clear of the 'danger zone'. How fascinatingly forward woman this was!

Naruto let out a melodious chuckle "My my, you are quite straightforward"

Samantha smirked widely, obviously pleased with his response "I like to make an impression"

"And just what kind of impression are you trying to make?" the ancient King asked with a soft smile.

The brown haired woman raised the wine glass to her mouth and took a long sip before lightly licking her full pouty lips, all the while making sure to gaze right into his piercing eyes with a tempting smirk "A handsome man like you receive these kinds of … impressions every day, so I am positively sure you understand what I want"

"Nevertheless, enlighten me" Naruto challenged with a delicate smile as he raised the goblet to take a sip. Judging from the surprised expression on Samantha's face, he guessed she was not used to being denied or rejected in such a way.

Granted, he did not reject her, but merely challenged her. Now it was time to see whether she was truly set on getting what she wanted.

Samantha got over her surprise and smirked widely before placing the goblet on the edge of the wooden bridge. As soon as Naruto lowered the wine glass from his lips, she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and smashed her lips with his own.

Probing her tongue into his mouth, the brown haired smirked into the kiss when Naruto gave her free access into his orifice. Full pouty lips sucked, licked and bite his soft and thin ones as if they were food ready to be eaten. Her delicate hands waved through his silky red hair as she deepened the kiss.

After a few moments, the brown haired woman separated from him with a wide smirk while Naruto merely smile a lopsided smile of amusement and interest "I hope that was … enlightening enough for you"

"I suppose your way of enlightenment was much more … compelling than the normal way" Naruto agreed with a delicate smile.

He had to give her credit for not backing down from the challenge.

Simply judging from her appearance alone, he knew she was the kind of woman who always got what she wanted through her beauty alone. By challenging her to clarify her motives, he not only challenged her ideals but her confidence and self-assurance.

However, by taking the initiative and not letting his rejection get to her, she proved that she was more than just a creature of beauty and temptation.

Samantha's lips stretched into an amused and pleased grin before she reached to take out a card from the cleavage of her dress, making sure to give him a nice view.

Taking out the card, she presented it to the ancient King with a seductive smirk "Take this, it has my number written on the backside. Call me when you need a firsthand demonstration of real … enlightenment"

Naruto took the card with an amused chuckle "How bold of you"

"I try" she retorted with a wide smirk and once again delivered a heated kiss to his lips before walking away with a tantalizing sway to her hips "I'll be seeing you again very soon … beloved"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Inside the Hall**

Naruto walked back just in time to witness a frustrated Diana politely refusing dance offers. Dignitaries ranging from young and middle aged asked one after the other, only to be politely refused. She did strike quite an angelic figure in that tunic.

Putting a teasing smile on his face, Naruto changed his destination and glided towards her general location. Seeing him approaching the esteemed Princess, those who had been waiting to ask for a dance politely excused themselves and walked away, causing the wary Heroine to sigh in relief.

"Thank you" she said in a grateful smile and released a sheepish sigh "I thought they would never get the hint"

"I have to admit they are not to blame for asking" Naruto announced with a soft smile.

Diana raised a delicate eyebrow "Meaning?"

The ancient King chuckled softly "Probing for an explanation?"

"It's a very bad habit of yours to leave people wondering, you know" she retorted with a mock glare. There was just something visibly clear about his compliments. Every compliment she had ever received from anyone has always been due to her beauty and their clear or hidden lust.

Even her own teammates had made it clear that they thought she was beautiful and wouldn't mind dating her should she comply. Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow and Green Lantern had practically admitted it under her Lasso of Truth.

Even Superman, for all his mild-manners and Boy Scout antics, had given her hints. The only thing different about his hints was that he thought that she was beautiful but he was not going to make a fool of himself to try and get on her good side. Perhaps that was what made her respect and befriend him.

However, Naruto's compliment seemed entirely based on genuine happiness and amusement, not lust or suggestive intentions. His eyes, his posture, his smile and his words clearly indicated that he only complimented her to raise her spirits, not because he thought she was beautiful in a carnal way and was hoping for a chance of courtship.

His compliments were filled with something she couldn't put her fingers on no matter how much she tried.

"Joking aside, you seem to be in a hurry to leave the Hall" Naruto commented lightly, causing the black haired heroine to tense unexpectedly "Any particular reason?"

Diana absently played with a lock of black hair and looked away with an embarrassed smile "I promised Kal… I mean Superman … that I would see him in his home town, Smallville, after the party. As you know, Ice Cream is my favorite food, he sort of promised to serve me a homemade Ice Cream … which is in Smallville"

Naruto's blue eyes twinkled in amusement "And?"

Hearing the amusement in his tone, the black haired Princess turned her gaze towards him and gave him a pointed look "You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Perish the thought, your Majesty, I was merely curious" the redhead replied with a soft smile.

Diana flashed him a skeptical look "So be it, but can you kindly give Zatanna my regards for the wonderful show and tell her that I couldn't tarry for long due to some urgent work?"

"Delivering your regards will be of no consequence, Diana, but I don't believe Miss Zatara would accept going on a date as an appropriate excuse" Naruto commented lightly, a soft and delicate smile danced on his lips.

"It's not a date!" the black haired heroine blurted out with a alarmed expression on her face before she composed herself and coughed into her hand "Kal … I mean Superman and I do this friendly outings every Friday night, so it most certainly is not a date!"

She and Clark always went to different places together on Friday nights. It was their custom. Going to the carnivals held in Smallville dressed in normal clothes. Buying insignificant stuff like teddy bears from stands like normal people.

Clark would sometimes take her to a local ice cream stand where an elderly couple served the best Ice cream. After eating the ice cream, they would take relaxing stroll through the fields and then sit on the roof of the Kent's house till dawn, simply talking like friends.

Doing those things surely didn't mean that they were dating, right? Right?

Yeah… of course it didn't. They were just good friends… best friends so it was ok for them to do these thing together… right?

"No need to be so defensive, Diana, I was only trying to lighten the mood" Naruto announced with a soft reassuring smile "Go and I'll make sure to deliver your … message to Zatanna"

"Thank you" Diana smiled gratefully and gave him a quick hug, desperately trying to conceal her wide smile as she swiftly waved through the mingling people towards the exit. Taking out her phone, she sent a message to her driver and existed the door with an extra spring in her steps.

"Well hello there, handsome, mind if I ask for a dance?"

Naruto smiled delicately and turned around to the source of the flirty voice, only to come face to face with a smiling Zatanna.

She was dressed in a short black dress reaching down to the middle of her thick thighs, black high heels and a golden choker wrapped around her neck. Her wavy black locks were let loose over back and shoulders, a few strands hanging in front of her mischievous blue eyes. Admittedly, she looked quite beautiful.

"Greetings Zatanna, I must say you look quite lovely tonight" Naruto commented with a soft smile.

Zatanna smiled widely "Why thank you, you look quite handsome yourself. I am surprised no one has asked you for a dance"

Compliments was what she was looking for! Especially when it came from his lips!

She hadn't gotten any chance of even speaking with him for a few seconds let alone a few minutes because… well she was the hostess and had to entertain her guests. She had to admit seeing him being surrounded by beautiful women during the entirety of the show as well as half of the party made her a little jealous!

She had organized the entire show in a way that would at least impress the mysterious redhead and in turn deliver her promise of making it worth his while. Usually, her shows were sponsored by high profile companies seeking even more publicity, however this show was different.

The expenses, the hiring of numerous security guards as well as renting the Grand Hall was from her own pocket, so to speak. She may not be a billionaire like Bruce Wayne, but her shows generated enough cash for her to be called one.

However, the point of the matter remained the same. She had done this show in order to well… impress the famous Destiny and show him that she was more than just a pretty face and a voluptuous body.

After all first impressions are the last impressions!

The ancient King's blue diamond-like eyes twinkled "You could say, I was waiting for the right lady to dance with"

"I will accept the compliment even though I know you just entered the hall so no one had the chance to ask" she smirked and extended her delicate hand "May I?"

"It will be my pleasure"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Next Day, Night Time, Taipei,**

The peace conference held in Taipei was going on in full swing. Both General Singh Manh Li and Prime Minister Tseng of North and South Rhelasia had arrived and were seated. Security was tight around the premises of the gathering hall. Camera crews and reporters were gathered inside and outside the hall to report the historic event.

Seated between the two leaders was Naruto in his Destiny costume, a pleasant smile on his ethereal face.

The amusing part in the whole ordeal was that Lex Luthor, accompanied by his assistant Mercy, had actually been requested by General Singh to act as an arbitrator while he was requested by Prime Minister Tseng.

An assassination attempt had taken place on Lex, however he stopped the assassin _ who turned out to be Cheshire _ before she could complete her objective.

Humorously enough, Lex Luthor walked off to the hall playing the part of being a victim of unsuccessful assassination when he had hired the assassin himself. The man was but a wolf hiding behind a sheep's coat.

Despite not showing it, Luthor had been surprised to see him, shocked even. His expression had clearly shown the course of his mood. His smile had become forced and strained.

Now, seated between General Singh and Naruto was Lex Luthor with a forced and fake pleasant smile on his face while Naruto simply smiled in amusement. His very presence was making the bald man wary and on guard. His muscles were tense, hands clenched under the table, feet frantically albeit discreetly stomping the marble floor.

After the assassination attempt, the bald businessman had suggested the preparation of green tea to remind the leaders their shared customs and tradition, which was actually meant more for his frantic and wary nerves than actual interest in their traditions.

"Is there a particular reason why you appear so apprehensive, Mr. Luthor?" Naruto asked with a calm smile.

The bald businessman smiled uneasily and waved off his hand, giving him a sideway glance of defense "Nothing of the sort, Mr. Uzumaki"

Naruto simply smiled mysteriously. How fascinating! He was trying to conceal his real motives behind attending the conference. Judging from the thoughts swirling around his head and his constant glances towards his watch, the man was obviously waiting for the bomb hidden under a tea cart to be delivered to the room.

A beautiful lady of Chinese origin calmly pushed a tea cart through the hall towards the table with a pleasant smile on her face. As soon as she reached within a few feet from the table, she pressed a button and violently pushed the cart towards the table.

Seeing the apparent signal and inevitable explosion, Luthor gave his assistant a discreet signal. Before Mercy could roll up her sleeve to use her hidden gun on the cart to divert its path, Naruto stood up with a calm smile on his face and zipped forward before anyone had the time to blink.

The ancient King tore out the bomb implanted within the tea cart and kept it contained within the palms of his hands. The bomb exploded a few seconds later, however, instead of destroying the hall with it, it only released a faint sound of explosion within Naruto's hands.

Seeing as the formidable Destiny was present, Cheshire cut her losses and escaped within the confusion. Fulfilling a contract was all well and good but there was no way she was going to risk her life fighting that calm but dangerous beast.

Cameras flashed around the hall to capture the astounding scene of Destiny containing a large bomb in his hands and saving both leaders of Rhelasia as well as Lex Luthor from being blown to smithereens.

Tseng and Singh Manh Li uncovered their eyes and saw, much to their surprise and relief, Destiny containing the bomb within his hands. As soon as the dangerous part was over, the two leaders forgot about their differences and ran towards the calm Naruto.

"That was an astonishing display, Mr. Destiny!" Prime Minister Tseng exclaimed with a wide smile on his face.

"Indeed, we owe you our lives!" General Singh stated in equally surprised and grateful tone.

"It was of no consequence, gentlemen. Shall we proceed with the conference?" Naruto announced with a soft smile. The two leaders gave each other understanding nods and walked off with the famous Hero towards the table where a fuming Lex was calmly sitting.

Now seated on the chairs behind the table, Naruto calmly took a sip from a newly served tea and turned to the two leaders who were awfully quiet

"Gentlemen, regardless of your differentiations, whether subjective or collective, you have much in common, starting from the very nature of your name. Why divide a country which used to be one? Why instigate conflicts amongst yourselves while others benefit from your losses? Soldiers die on the battlefield defending their home land, yet at the same time they are eradicating their own brethren on the opposite side. Is it not better to forget your differences, your meaningless contests of strength, your individuality and join hands for the betterment of your future?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bald and manipulative businessman watched with a barely concealed expressions of anger and disbelief as the two leaders signed a treaty of peaceful coexistence by simply hearing a few words from Destiny.

Everything went down the drain!

When the unexpectedly powerful hero had appeared out of nowhere, the Light knew that he would be trouble. They had searched high and low to find out his initial history such as previous life style, his friends, family, home, the cause of his powers awakening and the source of said power.

However, they had found out … nothing! Nothing at all!

According to the data of the Japanese and Chinese government, a name such as Naruto simply didn't exist!

While the rest of the Justice League knew his true colors and motives, they also showed their intentions towards him in their actions. The only thing stopping them from putting him in jail was the lack of proofs and evidences to support their claims.

However, Destiny did not show contempt, anger, hate or even irritation. Quite the contrary, he showed open amusement and interest. That alone was dangerous. Knowing that your enemies hates your guts points out the only logical solution to vent their anger … your death … and thus make it easier for you to predict their moves.

But,

An enemy who you have no idea what he is thinking when he sees you … what he is planning when you see his smile … and what his actual thoughts are when he approaches you and shakes your hand without even indicating the nature of your hostile relationship … was far more dangerous and threatening!

Destiny was that sort of enemy!

They knew that if they had trouble in actually planning contingencies against Superman and Wonderwoman, then it would prove outright impossible to stop Destiny since he was far, far stronger than both of them combined!

His strict and decisive actions against the Light's agents further increased their worries. They had tried coaxing Wotan into capturing the famous hero by providing him the artifact to blot out the sun, hoping that he would have the same weakness as Superman, only to find Wotan defeated and captured!

They had ordered Professor Ivo to create an adaptive Android and let it loose over Central City in hopes of Destiny appearing to assist the rest of the League. The actual purpose of the Android attack had been to collect battle Data and genetic samples from the famous Destiny in hopes of creating a clone similar to Superboy.

That attempt had also been crushed and eliminated. The Android hadn't even processed the man's initial arrival data before it had met Naruto's devastating punches.

Seeing the failures of so many attempts at getting genetic samples from Naruto in the form of blood or even a few strands of hair, they had resorted to a higher level of mysticism. The Helmet of Fate!

They had send Klarion, the Witch Boy to acquire the good doctor's helmet so that they may be able to use its tremendous power in order to either capture or destroy the powerful redhead. However, the disappointment of that particular assignment outshined the rest of the discouraging failures!

Not only had Klarion failed to acquire the helmet, he had been forced to flee and now the helmet belonged to the Justice League.

And now, he destroyed their carefully planned scheme of making the two leaders dependent on the resources of the Light by solving their problems … problems which had been created by the Light in the first place!

They had planted suggestions in Red Arrow's mind to appear in order to stop the assassin and thus make him an angel in the eyes of the public. By appearing as though he had been a victim of false prejudice by the League, he would take the piercing and skeptical gazes of the public away from him and point them at the League.

They had planned for Sportsmaster to bail Cheshire from jail in Red Arrow's presence, thus compelling the Hero to pursue them into Ra's lair where they would acquire Intel from said clone, plant more suggestions into his mind and then release him.

By making it appear as though the assassin was sent by Ra's to get rid of Luthor, Red Arrow's programming would force him to ask for help from his fellow Sidekicks and thus make their job much easier to handle.

Cheshire would make another appearance along with Sportsmaster himself, making it easier for Luthor to seemingly save the two leaders' lives and compel them to sign a treaty, all the while owing their lives to him and by extension, the Light.

However, Tseng ruined everything by inviting Destiny to come here! Hiring Cheshire as an assassin was for naught! Planting suggestions in Red Arrow's mind was delayed! His image as an innocent Angel was postponed! Forcing the two leaders to owe the Light by saving their lives was useless now!

Everything happened the opposite of what they had planned!

Saving him from Cheshire's seemingly harmful attack, it further improved Destiny's image as an astonishingly efficient Hero instead of making him appear as an innocent and good-willed arbitrator who wished to unite two countries!

By saving the lives of the two leaders from Cheshire's second attempt, Destiny compelled the two leaders to forget their differences and sign for a peaceful unity of the two countries!

Never in the entire history of the Light's formation had anyone, god or mortal, ruined their plans so badly! Not even Darksied had manipulated them to this extent!

It was time to truly enlist the man as the number one enemy of the Light and work out contingencies to eliminate him permanently. He was a ticking bomb who was more trouble than worth, considering he was far intelligent and perceptive than anyone they had ever seen!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Gotham City, Abandoned Town**

"Sire, is there a particular reason why we are moving towards an abandoned town?" Oken asked curiously from the driver's seat. Sure, he could feel several life forces from within the abandoned town's center, but he couldn't figure out why the ancient King would be interested in them?

They were moving towards a remote district of Gotham City which had been abandoned several years ago due to severe floods. Everything was desolate and in shambles… in short not worth his King's attention.

Crimson Lexus LF-LC roared through the shaky roads of the abandoned town as it sped towards the center. Sitting in the back leathered seat to the side, the aforementioned redheaded King smiled softly "Interests and fascinations are good and all, my boy, but do try not to let them consume your being"

Hearing his vague and ambiguous words, Oken gave the redheaded ruler an amused look "Should I take that answer as a sign of your reluctance to tell me the truth, your Highness?"

Reaching for a wine glass placed in front of him in the container, Naruto chuckled softly and took a calm sip from the red wine "You are perceptive"

"I have learned from the best" Oken retorted with a smile.

The redhead returned the smile with a soft smile of his own "How generous of you"

The brown haired attendant smiled mysteriously and looked towards the road with a firm look on his face "Sire, may I ask why you seem … reluctant to tell me the real reason of our trip towards the destroyed town's center?"

Resting his head upon his clenched fist, Naruto gazed out of the black tinted window of the speeding car with a teasing smile "Why ruin the surprise?"

Knowing that he won't receive any answer, Oken nodded softly and sped through the town's streets before stopping near a large worn down building. Quickly getting out of the car, Oken opened the gate to the back seat and Naruto stepped out with a delicate smile.

"Does this surprise has something to do with those life forces I am sensing in the building, your Majesty?"

"Perhaps"

The redheaded King hovered a few inches above the ground before calmly floating towards the building with a soft undisturbed smile on his ethereal face. Oken keenly looked around the town with a frown on his sharp features before calmly following his hovering master.

He saw nothing of importance or interest in this town, in fact he couldn't even see the car he had parked just now.

Everything except the door of the large building was suddenly shrouded in pitch black blanket of darkness! The only thing visible among the depressing darkness was the worn down door of the building and the glowing and floating form of the ancient King.

The surprising part was that even he couldn't see past the darkness!

He had been hoping to at least read the sign on the construction he had seen when he had parked the car and figure out what exactly interested his King.

Though judging from the teasing smile on his master's face, he realized that the ancient King was the cause of the sudden black shroud and the apparent reason why he couldn't see past it "Now now, my boy, lets not ruin the surprise"

The brown haired attendant blinked in confusion before calmly resuming his walk until the duo reached the worn down gate of the large structure. The floating King turned to his curious attendant with a gentle smile "Oken, do you mind knocking the door?"

Getting the hidden meaning behind the word 'knock', the muscular attendant nodded firmly and punched the iron door so hard that not only was it blasted from its hinges but also sent sailing towards the opposite side of the strange building before blasting through the wall into the surrounding forest.

"Such a delicate and nonaggressive style of knocking" Naruto commented lightly, a delicate smile danced on his lips as he flew in with his hands crossed behind his back.

Oken smirked in amusement and followed his calm master into the building. The darkness surrounding them vanished and revealed a disgustingly worn down warehouse with a recently made large hole at the back. Small cages fit for medium sizes animals littered the entirety of the building.

A few working tables were strewn across the far end of the facility, fully stocked with scalpels and other cutting tools. Disgustingly enough, several unattached human-looking body parts were carelessly placed on the tables. The counters were colored scarlet by dried and fresh blood.

An overpoweringly disgusting smell of blood and rotten organs filled the air.

The smirk of amusement he had before entering the warehouse was soon lost as he realized the true meaning of the trip. This was no doubt the hidden lair of one of Gotham's psychotic villains.

Up the stairs, a faint light was emitted from the window of a room.

Naruto calmly flew through the center of the hall-like room with a calm and undisturbed look on his face. With a soft twitch of his finger, the doors to the cages flew open from an unexpectedly powerful force.

Oken gritted his teeth in anger, subconsciously releasing an astounding torrent of energy from his giant and muscular form as the doors opened and small hands followed by tiny childish heads fearfully peaked out from the dark confines of the cages.

These were children! Innocent children who had no doubt been kidnapped from their homes and brought here for sick experiments! Judging from the body organs placed on the table, they were no doubt caged in order to be dissected later!

Kneeling near a cage, the kind King opened his arms for a kid as he raced forward and enveloped him in a tight fearful hug. Judging from the way he was hugging his King, the kidnapping must have taken place recently since the kids knew who Destiny was.

Seeing him not harming the first kid and realizing his identity, the rest of the children, boys and girls, sped through their cages and fearfully hugged the kneeling redhead, barely concealing their sobs and tears.

A subtle probe into their heads and precise removal of their past memories later, Naruto smiled softly and kindly ruffled the hair of the first child before teleporting them to the General Hospital of Gotham City.

They won't remember who had kidnapped them and who had rescued them, but they would retain their past cheerful and normal personalities. Seeing previously kidnapped children suddenly appear in Gotham Hospital would surely get the attention of the Dark Knight.

The Dark Knight would no doubt question the children about their whereabouts, their kidnapper, his location and more importantly their savior. He would be sure to leave a few dead trails for the famous detective to follow in order to keep him on his toes.

Seeing as the children were teleported and out of the way, Oken kneeled on the ground with a barely concealed expression of anger as he gazed at his still undisturbed and calm King.

The ancient father of nine children simply floated in the middle of the hall-like room, hands crossed behind his back and faced devoid of any disturbance or anger. His expression remained the same as always. According to his master, meaningless anger in the face of cruelty was simply unneeded and superfluous.

His piercing blue eyes still retained its amusement and twinkling nature. His lips were stretched into a calm smile, not the least bit surprised or shocked by the cruel actions of the villains responsible. He knew his master well. He had never ever seen the smile, the amused twinkle in his eyes and the calmness disappear from his lord's visage.

He had seen his King walk through endless fields of carnage without batting an eye!

In fact the only time he had seen his master lose his amused smile, if only slightly, had been almost 3 thousand millenniums ago and unfortunately, he had also seen the results!

"Sire, permission to drag the bloody bodies of the offenders from the chamber and drop them before your feet?"

"Permission granted"

No sooner had the words left Naruto's mouth when Oken zipped forward and the door as well as the front wall to the room upstairs was blasted to mere dust. Shouts of outrage and shock ensued shortly after, followed by screams of horror and pain.

Shockwaves originated from the room as the ceiling of the large factory collapsed. The room upstairs exploded into a brilliant shower of burning ambers and debris.

As the dust cleared away, a heavily frowning Oken walked down the stairs, carelessly and unsympathetically dragging three bodies with him by their feet, leaving three trails of blood on the floor as well as the stairs.

The brown haired attendant purposely gave sudden and unconcerned jerks to their feet as he strolled down the stairs, not caring if the heads of the villains would painfully hit the iron steps.

Blood poured out of their wounds as Oken dragged them down the stairs, through the large hall-like room and carelessly tossed them before his floating master's feet.

Naruto eyed his frowning subordinate with a calm smile on his face "No need to be so harsh on them, my boy, we do not want to make a bad impression on our guests"

The first man, known as Barton Mathis lying at his feet and bleeding from his head and hands, was deformed and mutilated. Half of his face had unmatched skin tone and color, meaning it had been cut off from someone else's face, particularly his cannibalistic father, Wesley.

This man's father used to be a cannibal who had been shot dead by Jim Gordon during one of his cannibalistic spree. Unfortunately, Barton had been with his father when he had been killed, thus causing the young impressionable boy to develop a vengeance against the Commissioner.

As they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Barton had soon developed a hunger for the human flesh and had resorted to villainy to satisfy his deprivation. Distinguishing between children, adults, young, old, men and women was unknown to him.

The second was the degenerate son of the notorious Toyman, Anton Schott who experimented on children and turned them to cyborgs while the third was known as Marcel Mannequin. Together, these three formed what was known as the Dollmaker's Family. Each of these three were involved in human organ trade, cannibalism and homicide.

"Take them to the dinning chamber and make sure to inform the chefs as well as the entertainers … to properly welcome their arrival" Naruto announced with a soft smile on his ethereal face before hovering out of the warehouse.

Oken nodded firmly and lightly clenched his fist, causing black chains to tightly wrap around the necks of the three villains as they were lifted from the ground. Pained groans and muffled screams escaped their lips as the black ominous chains were deeply embedded into the flesh, drawing more and more blood by the second.

The dinning chamber were the royal dungeons and the chefs were the hellhounds!

Giving their necks an extra squeeze, the brown haired attendant vanished out of sight along with the three villains just as the entire building was lifted from the face of the earth like a piece of weightless tissue paper and reduced to colorless ashes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed it, dear readers!**

 **Guess who Samantha Grey is? I left a hint back there!**

 **IMPROTANT NOTE:** Can **someone please draw this Naruto for me?** A few of the readers asked for it and I was unable to provide them with proper answer. If someone talented from the **Deviant art** can draw this Naruto, kindly tell me and I'll give you the details! Take as much time as you like but please can someone do it! I am not an artist, otherwise I would have done it myself! I will forever be in your debt!

 **Author's Note** : I am going to delete the NOTE I had left before my departure which took the place of Chapter 6, when I am about to upload another, I will delete it, thus if an update alert comes, know that it will be a new one. Thank you!

 **Looking forward to your reviews!**

 **Last time I checked, this fic had almost 941 favorites, over 1 thousand follower and 100567 views! Is that a good thing or a bad thing? In fact, this one is almost reaching the views of my other story (Wandering Soul) the most viewed (156789) by far!**

 **Anyway from these 1 thousand followers, if at least a hundred of you review, you will make me the happiest man alive! Some of you say that you feel lazy that's why you don't review? Well, that one minute of your laziness causes me deep depression**. **If you don't have an account, then leave a guest review!**

 **Secondly, suggest this story to your friends so that they may enjoy it as well. If you are enjoying it, then suggest it to others! I have been looking for a good story for almost ten years and yet I have always been disappointed to see none. I am not saying that there aren't any but maybe I haven't seen them yet.**

 **So if you have story suggestions (Normal or Naruto X Bleach, Naruto X Xmen, Naruto X Justice League) for me which includes the following points, No Naruto and Hinata as well as Sakura! No Naruto and Harry potter crossover! Then kindly let me know so that I may at least enjoy my spare time.**

 **Kindly review, even if a few words! I spent hours upon hours writing this for you even when I was still stressed from my exams, the least you can do is dedicate a few seconds of your precious time and leave a review for a humble man like me!**

See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Dealing with Nuisances

**Dealing with Nuisances**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Young Justice, Justice League, Marvel or any other Universes and related movies.**

 **Author's Note:** I am gonna say it simply, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I mean what the actual hell guys and gals? I asked for 100 reviews and you bestowed this lowly and humble man with 155 reviews! If you were near me, I would kiss the life out of you (the girls of course and only if they want it)!

The count of the reviews raising from 305 to 455 left me lightheaded and made me so drunk on happiness that I kissed my tired and sleeping sweet heart on the lips with enough force to jolt her awake from her sleep.

Even though I felt like some of the guest reviews (5) were awfully similar in their writing style, meaning they had been written by the same person, I am not going to complain. At least he/she made me happy. You have my thanks and gratitude ladies and gentlemen! Keep it up!

I was surprised that most of the readers figured out the identity of Samantha Grey. Yes, she is Talia Al Ghul and her role as well as her interest will be gradually revealed.

 **Important Announcement:** One of the respected readers, Mr. DanielHimura made an excellent point in his review and I am thankful to him for breaching the topic since it provided me with the opportunity to clear a few things.

He said that Naruto was too perfect and that everything seemed to revolve around him. The issue is, Naruto being perfect is the main theme or rather the main point of this story. This fic is about him and thus it's only logical that everything, conversations, interactions and other settings will be about him.

My other stories are about characters who are not fully developed and thus they make mistakes and deal with the consequences, but this Naruto is already developed to the point of perfection! I cannot develop a character that is already developed. I can only show you the different aspects of his personality and his interactions with different beings.

That is the reason why I inserted Oken and the Nine Siblings into the mix. They will be gradually developed since they still need more time and experience. I hope I cleared any confusion?

 **Answers to reviews with questions,**

 **Melochain123rich: I have already written a Naruto X Avengers Assemble fic, though with a different Naruto. Go to my profile and check the name Dark Avenger!**

 **Matias151: Thanks for the translation mate. It was appreciated!**

 **Kminari: A special thanks to you as well my friend for translating the text.**

 **SEEMS L3GIT: Should I take that as a compliment or something else?**

 **Dadevilsdevil: Gratitude, mate. Shedding some light on the incident of Naruto getting slightly angry 3 thousand millennia ago? That will be revealed in later chapters. It's an integral part of the plot.**

 **E. Paradox: I did reveal that Naruto was the SHINJU tree, didn't I? He is the original Shinju tree who had been incarnated as Naruto Uzumaki during the Ninja Era. Does that clear away your confusion? Thanks for the review and keep it up!**

 **VFSNAKE: Thanks for the compliments, mate and I totally agree with your opinions on the LIGHT. Light? My ass! Nothing they do or have done has ever been for light! On a side note, I read your Ruler of Ero Justice fic, it was a wonderful piece of art. I applaud you for writing such a masterpiece! I am surprised that fics like the one you have written even exist on this site!**

 **I will be preparing an extensive review covering the entire fic for it when I have the time.**

 **Star1X: I have been thinking about writing one but have yet to come up with a suitable idea. Even if I do write one, it will be after I complete my other stories.**

 **Stonepotrice: Gratitude, my friend. Yes, the scholarship is a golden opportunity I have been seeking, so yes I will be taking it. I read the 1 chapter of the story you suggested and have to admit it was wonderfully well-written. But the problem arose when I had no idea where the writer was actually taking the story. I have little to no knowledge about comics and only know the barest minimum when it comes to them. Thanks for the suggestion and the wonderful review!**

 **PikaMew1288: Yes, I realized my mistake when I re-watched the episode and corrected it.**

 **Guest: Sorry, mate, but I will have to decline your request. Writing a Highschool DxD fic will be outright dull and boring since I have little time to think about the direction of my already written stories, let alone write new ones.**

 **Plasma Dragon 312: Thanks for compliments, the suggestions and the reviews. Greatly appreciated them! Keep it up!**

 **Winners (Killercroc, The Blind Ficus)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The Imperial Garden, Moon**

Situated right behind the breathtakingly majestic Crystal Palace was the personal garden of the ancient King and his children. The very name indicated the true beauty of the garden.

Lush landscape stretching as far as the eye could see littered with delicate blades of infinite grass, softly shimmering and waving in the soft breeze.

An astonishingly peaceful and awe-aspiring waterfall fell right at the start of the garden, creating a large natural stream and ran through the landscape as gentle grooves of glittering diamond-like crystal blue water.

The water falling from the waterfall bore a striking resemblance to pearls shinning in the bright rays of sunlight, shrouding the grassy landscape below with an ethereal blue hue.

White and black marble pathways ran through the majestic front of the divine waterfall, curl around the lush and blossoming landscape and sped off to the unknown, flanked by golden poles with a blue gem at the tip to provide light during the darkness of the night.

Enormous palm trees littered the sides of the white and black pathways, hiding and decorating it at the same time. Extinct and endangered species of plants, both sentient and otherwise, were joyfully bathing in the ethereal hue provided by the water.

Off to the distance, right in the middle of this majestic creation, standing proudly amidst the lush embrace of the hospitable blades of grass, was a colossal tree, reaching for the very surface of the dazzling cerulean sky of the isolated dimension.

This monumental accumulation of untainted and uncorrupted natural energy was erected by the immeasurably distinctive siblings as a symbol of acknowledgement to their father's origin and a tangible manifestation of his might.

Sitting cross-legged on the soft surface of the vibrant grass right beneath the majestic waterfall was the ancient King.

Long tresses of red silky hair waved in the soft breeze like fragile leaves, shining brightly in the soft morning sunlight, looking as though rubies were elongated into silky strands by a magical force and bonded to his skull with shocking precision.

Sharp and piercing blue eyes squinted slightly due to concealed mirth, a soft and delicate smile danced on his lips as he watched the scene before him with amusement and something akin to paternal pride.

Relaxing next to the tall and shimmering figure of the kind king was his eldest son, the ever prideful and secretly overprotective older brother, Kurama, the powerful and formidable Lord of Foxes.

The massive accumulation of energy was gloriously sprawled out on the grass, his massive tails softly flickering and waving in a mesmerizing fashion, his head placed on his front paws and a mildly irritated expression on his vulpine face.

Naruto couldn't help the close-eyed smile that appeared on his ethereal visage as he gazed on at the scene.

He had been in his Throne Room, overlooking the grim situation of a particularly bothersome race that had recently sprung up when Shukaku had barged into the room and complained about him not paying attention to them.

Despite his schedule stretched out thin and many matters of the infinite realities needing his attention, he had been compelled to hear the pleas of his youngest child and had proceeded down here to entertain his children.

Being the ever understanding and mischievous children that they are, they had somehow bribed the royal chefs to prepare a feast for the entire royal family and ordered them to bring it to the garden.

They had even gone so far as ordering the royal chefs to prepare a soothing pot of green tea for him so that he may spend more time with them.

They were of the opinion that by presenting a feast, he would be compelled to sit down and eat with them and by offering the green tea, he would feel obligated to not reject their offer and thus spend more time with them since he would need to drink the tea.

While their efforts were awfully amusing and something he was proud of, they had no reason to do so since he had no intention of leaving them on their own unless and until they tired themselves out. Duties and obligations were good and all, but the joy and contentment of his children took priority above all else.

He wouldn't be a great father if he did otherwise.

He had to admit, sitting out in the grassy clearing among his nine children and eating like a normal family brought him a strange sense of satisfaction and joy. Seeing them subtly push the most delicious parts of a particular food towards each other brought a constant smile to his face.

It was not because there was less food or that the other cuisines cooked by the chefs were not worthy of being called delicious, but it was their way of saying that they cared.

Each and every single one of his children had pride in spades and were vastly different than each other in their temperaments, personalities, penchants and dislikes, but they were willing to overlook their differences when it came to caring for each other.

Among his sons, Shukaku, his youngest son, was the only one who had no problems in showing his childish side. Being the youngest brother, the sisters and brothers would subtly push delicious parts of a food towards him and he would accept them in glee.

While the rest of the siblings were subtle in their attempts to show that they cared, he and Matatabi had no such qualms. Shukaku would eagerly grab a rice ball or a piece of any food he would find delicious and present it to his sisters with an innocent grin.

Matatabi, his youngest daughter, his pride and joy was the most expressive of all his daughters. Being the second youngest among them and being their sister, the brothers while not appearing like it, were awfully protective of her.

Long ago, perhaps two hundred centuries in the past, Matatabi had requested to take a trip to a planet in the north sector of an unknown universe and being a proud father, he had accepted her request and given her free reign over the lands.

Since she had been in her human form, she had attracted a lot of unwanted attention to herself. Somehow a delusional king of a primitive land had heard of her divine beauty and send his entire army to bring her to him.

Kurama, being the perceptive and watchful older brother that he is, had somehow found out the intention of the so called King and had literally plummet to the planet. His colossal form impacting the land had shaken the very core of the planet itself and alerted entire empires to his presence.

Needless to say, nothing had survived his wrath.

As such, she was the second receiver of such generosity. Chomei, Son Goku, Isobu, Gyuki would discreetly push as much food as possible towards her and act as if they had no idea where the food was coming from.

Even the prideful Kurama would do the same, but with a dismissive snort or a patronizing comment in order to preserve his image.

However, just like Shukaku, she had no qualms about showing her caring side. She would openly share her favorite food with her brothers and sisters and blissfully wave off their mock glares.

In a way, both Shukaku and Matatabi were the masterminds of any plan concocted by his children to get his attention. When everything was said and done, he was proud to call them his children.

After eating the feast, the siblings, with the exception of Kurama, had shrunk down to their smaller sizes _ their childhood sizes _ and jumped into the natural pool created by the waterfall, gleefully splashing water all over the grass.

At first, Shukaku and Matatabi had been the only occupants of the pool since the rest of the siblings had refused to swim, finding the act childish. However, after seeing Matatabi and Shukaku race through the crystal blue surface of the cold water with childish giggles, they had swallowed their pride and joined their siblings.

Only Kurama had refused to swim.

Naruto chuckled softly when he saw a mischievously grinning Shukaku unexpectedly pull Gyuki's octopus leg and innocently hide behind Saiken, prompting the eight-tailed ox to blame a nearby swimming Son Goku for the prank.

Matatabi jumped out of the water, strolling up to her smiling father and strangely irritated brother with a large grin "Hey brother, why don't you join us?"

Kurama's eyebrow twitched as he tried to ignore her question. He was the mighty Lord of Foxes, the strongest demon in all the realities, the eldest son of the ancient Emperor! He couldn't just shrink into his babyish size and splash around in the water like a kit!

He had an image to uphold!

Though the shimmering and gleaming surface of the stream looked absolutely divine. He couldn't help but think what the cool sensation of the water would feel on his fur!

"I need not stoop myself so low as to indulge in such childish acts with the likes of you!" he retorted snappishly and closed his eyes with a huff to indicate his displeasure and … to prevent himself from seeing his sister's hurtful look.

"Father, that was mean of him!" the two tailed hellcat exclaimed with a teary-eyed pout.

Naruto smiled softly and placed his large hand on her head, softly running his hands through her flaming fur, causing the nine-tailed fox to mutter 'Daddy's girl' under his breath. Matatabi heard the comment and openly stuck out her tongue before purring under the ancient king's skillful hand.

" **Now now, child, it's not polite to show disrespect towards your brother** " Naruto commented lightly and delicately ruffled her blue fur.

"But father, he started it!" she retorted with a pout.

" **Indeed he did and I shall question him about it** " Naruto replied with a delicate smile " **Now go, entertain yourself and try not to antagonize Gyuki… too much** "

Matatabi grinned like a Cheshire cat and jumped into the water, detecting the hidden permission in her father's tone. He said not to antagonize her ox-topus brother too much, so did that mean she and Shukaku could maybe tease him a little bit? It sure seemed that way to her!

As if they had a telepathic link with each other, Shukaku instantly understood the situation and took necessary actions. Using condensed and wet sand, the childish desert demon griped Gyuki's legs and pulled him under the water before he and Matatabi hurried out of the water and hid behind their father's giant form.

The second son of the mighty emperor rose from the depths of the water and roared. Seeing as the only one who was proficient in water based techniques was Isobu, Lord of the Oceans, who was currently trying to act all innocent behind the ox-topus, it made him the only culprit!

The eight tailed demon tackled a surprised Isobu and pushed him under the water with a growl.

The tiny heads of the two mischievous siblings cautiously peaked out from their father's broad back, assessing the hostility of the situation before high-fiving each other with wide grins. Their beams widened when they saw the delicately smiling visage of their powerful father.

Guess, he approved!

The two mischievous siblings gave each other a knowing look and jumped into the water with wide grins. It was Son Goku's turn next!

Naruto took a dignified sip from the soothing cup of green tea and chuckled softly when he heard Goku's indignant 'hey'. One of these days, his youngest son and daughter would get themselves in trouble with their siblings.

Sensing the approaching presence, Naruto lowered the tea cup from his lips and smiled softly as his loyal attendant appeared in front of him " **Welcome back, child** "

Oken kneeled on the ground and nodded firmly "Gratitude, Sire, and greetings to you, Lord Kurama"

The nine tailed fox merely gave him a nod and dozed off. This guy again! Didn't Shukaku and Matatabi said that they won't be seeing him for a while since they had ensured that he would be away from the Palace for a day at least?

Guess their plan failed and this guy was here to ruin their family moment!

Off to the side, Shukaku and Matatabi comically palmed their tiny faces in misery while the other siblings glared at them. What in the nine bloody hells? How did he complete such a difficult task in such short amount of time?

They had been hoping that it would take him at least a day to search and the guy was back after a few hours!?

They had ordered the loyal attendant to search for a powerful race in the embrace of the infinite realities so that their father may enjoy sparring with them when he was feeling bored.

While Oken was no fool and knew well enough that his King was not a fan of simple sparring with mere mortals, they were the Masters and Mistresses and thus he had an obligation to fulfil.

He showing up this early ruined everything!

Oken could see the expressions on the faces of the young Lords and Ladies, and couldn't help but smile at their attempts to drive him away for them to enjoy their time with their father.

He was not such a heartless individual to intrude upon their family and had to admit that he was feeling hurt by their impression of him.

Was he really that cold or duty-bound that the young Lords and Ladies considered him a nuisance?

Seeing the dejected expression on his face, the ancient entity smiled softly before turning to a cutely pouting Shukaku " **Child, it's almost time for dinner. I hope providing me with lunch only was not a part of your agenda?** "

Shukaku blinked "Huh?"

Naruto chuckled softly " **Have you informed the chefs to prepare us something for dinner?** "

The sand demon sprung and puffed his small chest in pride, instantly understanding what his father meant "Of course, I have! I will get it now!"

The tiny Shukaku sprinted off into the distance with a maniacal laughter. Though he did neglected to point that he hadn't told the chefs anything besides ordering them to prepare lunch. Meh, who cared? They were the Royal chefs, they could prepare anything in a few seconds!

Matatabi turned into her original form and raced after her brother "Wait brother, I am coming as well!"

Naruto smiled delicately and turned to his stupefied children floating in the pool " **Alright children, that's sufficient swimming for one day, come here** "

The siblings blinked and then blinked again!? Did their father just tell them to join him? Did that mean that he and Oken wouldn't suddenly disappear into a faraway reality for a few days and leave them with nothing to do?

Wide pleased grins appeared on their faces as they jumped out of the water and sprinted towards their father's sitting form. This was turning out to be their lucky day!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A Day Later, North East Quadrant, Unknown Reality**

Amidst the dusty cloud of infinite realities in location unknown, a particular speck of dust of unidentified name was shining much more brilliantly than the others of its kind. Zooming into the speck of glittering dust, an entire cluster of galaxies and solar systems came into play.

Amidst these cluster of galaxies and milky ways, an outstandingly primitive planet shook unexpectedly and exploded in an astonishing display of embers and debris, erasing the very existence and history of the planet along with its inhabitants.

Floating right above the now destroyed and erased planet was a tall and heavily armored giant humanoid. The humanoid was at least 8 feet tall and heavily muscled, his tall and imposing stature augmented by the black armor.

The most striking feature of this strange creature was his bald head and pupil-less fiery eyes.

The heavily armored giant known as T'rar by his bloodthirsty comrades, lowered his hand and laughed, his coarse and rough voice reverberating through the vast reaches of space.

He was the mightiest there was! A single full powered punch from him had the power to shatter planets and the destroyed debris floating in space was a testament to that fact!

By destroying and eliminating a total of 13 primitive and weak civilizations in the spin of 1 day would surely get the attention of his King! The mighty Z'ver would reward him and promote him from a lowly soldier to the esteemed position of one of his elites!

His maniacal laughter came to a screeching halt when a dark portal ripped opened in the middle of the space and two tall men stepped out.

The first one, a tall redhead, was dressed in a long white coat reaching past his knees, white hakama, a white kimono style shirt with a few buttons undone and a black sash wrapped his waist. The most peculiar features of his being were the horns atop his head and his abnormally long, sweeping red hair.

The second one, a brown haired male, was garbed in a golden and crimson armor. The armor was consisting of two golden shoulder pads, a gleaming crimson chest piece covering his torso, golden wristbands wrapped around his hands up to his elbows leaving his muscular arms bare and a set of black boots covering his feet

Seeing the two strong-looking opponents appear out of nowhere, the bald humanoid grinned widely and vanished. Appearing right in front of the redhead, T'rar laughed sadistically and swung his fist, intent on blasting the redhead to pieces.

His fiery eyes widened in heart-stopping surprise when the redhead raised his index finger and stopped his planet-shattering fist without even looking at him, an enormous shockwave generating from the impact.

This was impossible! No one beside the King, his elites and a few others of his kind had the power to stop his blows!

Recoiling his fist once again, T'rar delivered a destructive combo to the redhead's exposed torso, only to be stopped by his damned finger again!

Jumping away from the two strangers, the bald humanoid skimmed his gaze over the two. Judging from their appearances, the first one was the leader since he was the powerful one as well as the one without any sort of physical protection.

The second was the either a bodyguard or an attendant. Though if he were to take his imposing stature into account, he would say that the man was a bodyguard.

His teeth grinded against each other as he witnessed them observe the vast space and blissfully ignore his presence. This humiliation will not stand!

Focusing his power behind the two, a black hole manifested out of thin air and exerted an incredibly powerful magnetizing force upon the surrounding. Some of the floating debris from the newly destroyed planet sailed past the two strangers and got sucked into the black hole, yet they remained undisturbed by the proceeding.

The only thing the appearance of the black hole accomplished was flap the redhead's long hair and coat.

His heart skipped a beat when the brown haired bodyguard gestured over his shoulder and shut the portal down without even blinking! These two were not mere individuals!

If reality warping had no effect on them, then maybe brute force will!

Summoning almost one third of his vast power, T'rar raise his muscular hands above his head and concentrated the power into an enormous sphere of dark energy. The destructive sphere of energy kept on increasing until it resembled a small sun.

The humanoid soldier grinned widely and hurled the enormous sphere of negative energy in the direction of the two unworried duo.

Only the King and his elites had ever survived this technique! There was no way that mere mortals will be able to maintain their physical and fleshy form after being subjected to his corrosive power!

His jaws dropped when the redhead merely moved his finger in a nonchalant arc and turned the massive sphere of destructive energy into a pile of flower petals that rained down upon them! How was this possible!?

He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time… fear! He had felt true fear almost a millennium ago when facing his mighty King in battle for the first time! This redhead, while still significantly weaker than his King, was obviously stronger than him and thus he needed to retreat to report this anomaly.

Before he could use his reality warping abilities to teleport to his home planet, the redhead appeared before him from thin air and grabbed him by the neck, effortlessly lifting him up like a doll.

The giant humanoid struggled under the impossibly strong grip of the redhead but to no avail.

"Sire, permission to destroy him?" Oken asked bluntly as he appeared behind Naruto.

T'rar gave the redhead a questioningly painful look as he tried to liberate his painfully crushed neck from the redhead's overwhelming grasp.

This redhead was a King as well? Did that mean that he was looking to usurp the dark lord of this universe? They would die before even touching a hair on the mighty Z'ver!

"No need, I have something much more … interesting planned for our acquaintance here. Though his invaluable concurrence to the planned outcome is still uncertain" Naruto smiled gently "Do you mind introducing yourself?"

Seeing the harmlessly smiling redhead turn his gaze towards him, T'rar doubled his efforts to free himself but the grip on his neck remained as painfully strong as ever. What in X'al was this overwhelming pressure?! It was almost crushing his bones!

Not receiving any response but useless struggle of freedom, the ancient King hummed in thought "It would appear our friend here lacks the power of speech"

Oken nodded "Indeed, every single individual of his kind lacks the power of speech, beside their so called king and elites"

Naruto smiled elegantly "How fascinating, they have such substantially formidable assortment of abilities yet lack something as rudimentary as the ability to speak?"

T'rar sighed in relief when the redhead let go of him and floated a few feet away. Excellent! Now that he was free, he could report this insolent redhead and his equally insolent bodyguard to the mighty dark lord and get a reward!

His momentary thoughts of relief went down the drain when the parts of the previously destroyed planet came hurling towards him in blinding speed. Enormous chunks after bone-shattering chunk of planetary debris collided with his body in a sickening crunch.

Even those boulders that had been sucked into the portal ripped open a hole in the fabric of space and rocketed towards the screaming humanoid.

The mighty T'rar screamed in agony, his excruciating and tormented voice reverberated through the empty shroud of nothingness as the colliding portions of rubbles compressed, crushed, squashed and grinded his very existence into nothingness.

Oken smirked at the newly created planet underneath them with a raised eyebrow. Sometimes, his lord was even more sadistic than him! Crushing the Shadow between the destroyed parts of a planet and reforming said planet atop his body was certainly something!

His ideas of punishment were quite straightforward. Chop off their heads, crush their heads between his palms or something similar but the ideas thought of by his King were something else.

To be honest, reversing the destruction of the planet but trapping the bald humanoid inside the core was the least of his thoughts!

Naruto smiled delicately and zipped towards the titanic planet of the beings calling themselves **Shadows**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Planet Z'ver**

The giant redheaded emperor and his attendant softly touched the surface of the gigantic planet, right in front of the Shadow King's palace and calmly strode up to the front gate.

The palace was predictably quite large and equally majestic. Oken tsked in annoyance as he perceived the brightly golden color scheme of the palace. Applying a few decorative objects of golden color here and there was good but an entire palace made of gold was just too much.

The palace towered over the main city or rather the capital of Planet Z'ver, looming a bright shadow over the metropolitan. An entire battalion of royal soldiers guarded the front gate, which in Oken's opinion already gave the impression of a weak king depending on his troops to protect him.

Though he did notice that the two giant soldiers standing at front lines were different than the others. They almost resembled the general physique of the Shadows but were quite different nonetheless.

Naruto delicately strode up to the front gate of the palace, carefully observing the parameters of the gigantic structure. Judging from the lack of any bystanders or civilians, it was obvious the king was not keen on interacting with his people, probably perceiving them as lower species.

From what he had seen, the planet, completely shrouded in grey clouds, was created by combining three planets by some sort of dark magic with three moons orbiting its axis. However, despite possessing such a large planet, the Shadows were isolationist or rather a specie who prided themselves on being pure and untainted.

The entirety of the planet was inhabited by Shadows only. However, that was not what interested him. It was the fact that each and every single individual of the planet wielded powers that even dwarfed Superman's considerable strength.

While each were different and unique, their powers were somewhat the same. Enough physical strength to shatter a planet, the ability to survive in the vacuum of space, energy manipulation, extended life force and to a lesser extent, reality warping.

That certainly explained their hate for other species of the universe.

While he usually let either Oken or Kurama handle such problems, this one simply interested him because of the rumors about the king.

Z'ver, known as the Dark Lord of one of the universes in this reality, was a special case of interest. Unlike the rest of his kind, Z'ver was considered as the master of all forms of combat and warfare known to their kind.

He was the only one among the Shadows to have achieved complete mastery of his powers and attained the power of speech. Though his 5 elites had also attained the ability to speak.

While there were several individuals that even dwarfed Z'ver's power, it still was interesting.

Oken had been the one who had come across the info about a primitive race suddenly raising into power and almost conquering an entire solar system in a few days. That report had been a week ago, which would mean that almost seven years have passed in this reality.

In the duration of seven years, the Shadows not only erased every single shred of resistance and obstruction but also conquered the entire universe. They were quite ambitious, he would give them that.

Naruto and Oken calmly walked up to the royal guards, causing the tall soldiers to tense and griped their weapons. The tall brown haired attendant moved to blast the insolent soldiers for daring to stand in the path of the king, but Naruto stopped him with a sideway glance.

"Greetings gentlemen" Naruto voiced in a calm and pleasant tone "We seek an audience with your King"

While he had no knowledge of their language, he did have the power to make them understand his own.

The rest of the soldiers parted ways to reveal the two different soldiers who had been standing at the front gate. The two heavily armored men strode up to Naruto and Oken, standing a few feet away with their arms crossed.

The first one, like the rest of the Shadows, was dressed in a gleaming golden armor except a few small changes. His armor included an extra piece of metal wrapped around his arm, with a strange symbol engraved on it which if his knowledge told him right, announced 'The Fourth'.

The second was dressed similar to the first, except his metal badge announced 'The Fifth'

"The King has neither the time nor the patience to deal with the likes of you!" the first one spat out in disgust "Be gone mortals before I make an example out of you"

Naruto raised an amused eyebrow at his words and gestured for Oken to stop his attack. This man could speak. So this was an elite? The fourth one to be precise, if the badge was any indication. He did look quite powerful.

"I understand his Majesty may be occupied but we have journeyed a time-consuming distance to meet the grand King Z'ver" Naruto clarified with a gentle smile "Departing straightaway without completing our objective would be disappointing"

Hearing his polite and undisturbed answer, the first elite nudged his partner and chuckled darkly "Ah, so you are from another planet? That certainly explains your disrespectful tongue as well as your unannounced presence"

Oken lightly narrowed his sharp eyes at the insult. He would've blasted the disrespectful trash into a million pieces had the king not ordered him to stay calm.

Naruto smiled gently as the first elite gestured for the battalion to surround him and Oken. How predictable.

The two elites grinned widely and turned to walk away with an arrogant wave over their shoulders "Guards, show them our form of hospitality"

The soldiers, while tensed and unsure due to the pressure suddenly appearing out of nowhere, cheered loudly at the permission and rushed to impale the two strangers.

Before the battalion could reach the motionless duo and stab them with their energy rods, their long spear-like weapons glowed brightly.

The two elites stopped their trek to the front gate when a soft glow announced the presence of something behind them. They turned around just in time to witness the weapons of the soldiers transform into enormous anacondas and swallow their terrified owners whole.

"It seems they are quite skilled, K'ur" the first commented lightly as he watched the horned redhead whisper something to the brown haired man and calmly walk towards them with a smile, his long sweeping hair and white coat fluttering in the soft breeze.

It would seem their guest was a magician if the current show was any indication.

"That they are, S'tar" K'ur replied with a grin "Shall we bring him before the King?"

"That would be wise but…" S'tar started with a bloodthirsty grin "Let's educate the stranger about proper manners first!"

The two elites smirked broadly as Naruto strolled up to them and, much to their surprise and annoyance, proceeded past them into the palace.

"Hold it, mortal!" the Fifth elite bellowed in anger "You dare enter the palace without permission!"

Not even sparing the two fuming elites a single glance, the horned emperor continued his undisturbed walk through the hallways of the palace with gentle smile on his ethereal visage, soft taps of feet echoing through the enclosed structure.

Seeing as the redhead ignored them in favor of continuing his daring stroll into the palace, K'ur, gritting his teeth in anger, flew after the horned man and tightly gripped his shoulder.

"You have gone on long enough! You are abou…!"

He never did managed to finish his sentence as a still smiling Naruto gave him a fleeting, composed and nonchalant glance over his shoulder and instantaneously ignited the body of the 5th Elite in soul-searing black flames.

Excruciating screams of torment reverberated throughout the corridors as the influential 5th Elite was downgraded to mere ashes in the middle of the palace while the other Elite looked on with helplessness.

"Barring entrance of your residence to your guests is offensive and highly indecent" Naruto charmingly reprimanded the grey ashes of used-to-be-elite and gracefully resumed his stride.

S'tar, realizing that the man was much more dangerous than he let on, flew a few feet in front of the horned redhead and concentrated black energy into the palms of his hands. A man strong enough to kill an Elite by simply looking at him? That was utterly impossible and outright preposterous!

The Elites were numbered from 1 to 5 on their power level and K'ur was the last Elite, admittedly much weaker than him and the rest, he was still strong enough to conquer an entire cluster of planets by himself!

The damned redhead wasn't even considering him worthy of being looked at! He was walking through the decorated and extravagant hallways of the palace as if he owned it … as if he knew every single twist and turn like the back of his hand!

Judging from the path of his stroll, S'tar realized with a grimace that the redheaded enigma was advancing straight to the Throne Room. If the King and Queen were interrupted at this time of the day, the Queen may not mind much but the King would have their heads in a silver platter.

Just as Naruto reached a few feet of his location, the 4th Elite let loose an massive torrent of dense, concentrated and tainted energy, completely shrouding the serenely smiling redhead its scorching confines.

The dark energy stream maintained its detrimental surge, reducing the front gate as well as the back walls of the palace to naught but dust.

Seeing the chaos caused by his own creation, S'tar lowered his hands with a gratified smirk and prepared to walk towards the Throne Room to report the eradication of a disrespectful trash.

Before he could even take a step into the adjoined hallway, the energy stream he had sent towards the horned redhead suddenly changed course and pirouetted around the general location of the now no doubt deceased redhead.

"By Z'ver!" the Elite breathed in disbelief as the coiling energy distorted, quivered and progressively altered shape. The altering mass of destructive energy kept shifting from a spherical mass into something much more humanoid and … beastly.

With a sudden and unanticipated explosion of light, the energy ceased its startling transformation and revealed a frightening sight.

"I-impossible!"

This couldn't be happening! Nobody, not even the King had this kind of power at his disposal! He was looking at … himself!

The dark energy being standing before him was a perfect replica of his being. Same eyes, same body structure and same facial features… except his skin was the same color as his energy beam and he was humongous … even by Shadow standards!

Each and every fully matured Shadow reached an average height of 8 feet… yet this gigantic construct of his own energy was … well … gigantic! His head was touching the ceiling of the palace and that was saying something! The ceiling of the palace by his estimation was at least 30ft high!

"What in Z'ver's name is this trickery?!" S'tar exclaimed in alarm as he gawked at his looming doppelganger.

His already wide eyes widened even further when an unscathed Naruto serenely strolled out of the smoke and smiled delicately "I am confident you would appreciate my contribution and suitably 'welcome' it"

S'tar gnashed his teeth in resentment as the horned redhead paced towards the stairs directed to the Throne Room. He was not going to let an insolent mortal disturb the King, not as long as he was alive!

Aiming his reality twisting abilities, S'tar produced a dark malleable and spherical mass in his hands and hurled it towards Naruto just as his replica attacked him with a roar. Without even interrupting his graceful walk, the redheaded emperor imperceptibly raised his index finger over his shoulder and indifferently glided away.

The 4th Elite gazed on with a horror-struck expression on his extra-terrestrial visage as the dark mass of energy was sent chucking towards him. His already traumatized psyche shut down when he felt himself being attracted towards his doppelganger by an unknown force.

The two comparable creatures collided with one another as the dark orb of energy hurried towards them.

Screams of heart-wrenching agony reverberated through the palace as the dark spherical energy shredded the body of the 4th Elite to countless pieces, followed by the deafening sound of explosion that rocked the capital city to its core, promptly demolishing the anterior portion of the palace to smithereens.

Entire battalions of recently alerted royal soldiers dropped unconscious in the hallways of the palace as a gently smiling Naruto continued his undisturbed expedition towards his destination. Those with even a shred of malevolence in their hearts perished, drowning in their own blood while the rest merely entered into a momentary dream-like state.

Seeing a rather beautiful maid cower in the corner of a hallway, trembling hands wrapped around her form, Naruto smiled delicately and calmly floated up to the shivering servant. She must have heard the screams of the dying Elites.

Lightly touching the marble floor of the palace, Naruto gave a diminutive curtsy and smiled "Excuse me, young one, can you kindly show me the location of the Throne Room?"

The cowering maid gulped loudly and shakily pointed towards a decorated hallway. Naruto gently patted the head of the shivering maid and floated away with a soft, heartwarming smile, leaving a confused and slightly aroused servant behind.

Reaching the front of the gate to the Throne Room, the horned redhead came across three guards carelessly leaning against the door. Judging from their uniforms, the emperor realized the three individuals were the remaining Elites.

Normally he would have loved to entertain them and witness the extent of their battle prowess but the attitude and the powerlessness of the last two Elites somewhat dulled his interest in them.

A simple twitch of movement later, the three Elites standing at the front of the gate found themselves impaled by protruding spears from the previously motionless door.

The Elites didn't even have time to appear surprised as the absolutely still gate transformed into a thorny four-legged creature and mercilessly skewered them from behind. Giving a nonchalant and uncaring yank, the lifeless carcasses of the three Elites dropped to the ground in meaty thud

Naruto tenderly caressed the golden, metallic head of the newly constructed creature and floated into the Throne Room with a soft smile, while the beaming beast of golden metal stood straight in the door way.

Just because the door was a spiritless entity didn't automatically imply that the Elites could carelessly strike or lash out at it simply because they were bored or feeling underappreciated.

As one would expect from a supposed ruler of a Universe, the throne room was quite large, almost coming close to his own. Golden pillars stood on either side of the room, designs of ancient civilizations keenly resembling the Shadows were engraved on the surface.

A brown carpet lead up to a stage-like construct at the far end of the room where the thrones were positioned. Two beautifully decorated and brightly colored thrones boarded the raised platform.

Sitting upon the first throne with his head resting on his clenched fist was a tall and muscular black haired man with sharp features. The tall individual was dressed in a golden armor from neck to toe, tightly clinging to his muscular form like a second skin.

He was, apparently the only one who had hair on his head since the rest of his kind was bald. From the way he was seated and judging from his slouched posture, the man was bored.

Sitting next to the tall king, was a woman of radiant beauty, vastly different than the women inhabiting this strange planet. In a way, she could even rival Diana and Queen Mera in the warrior-like beauty she was exuding.

The woman was a tall redhead, far taller than the ordinary females and blessed with gracefully muscled frame that seemed to enhance her beauty, instead of decreasing her feminine allure. She was molded in a way that the muscles looked much more enticing rather than intimidating.

Her mood of dress certainly did little to hide that allure.

The tall Amazonian-like queen was garbed in a transparently provocative and form-fitting tunic-like garb, bequeathing a tantalizing indication of the beauty underneath. A golden crown adorned her head, delicately positioned upon her crimson locks.

While the King was visibly bored and undisturbed by the deaths of his subordinates as well as the strange source of their deaths, she was seated on the throne like a woman with a purpose, vigilantly skimming her emerald eyes over his towering and ethereally radiant form with an appreciative glint.

Naruto arched a delicate eyebrow when he sensed an overpowering expanse of lust in the room, directly leaking off the Amazonian-like queen who appeared or more accurately sought to give the impression of being indifferent.

Depositing the issue of the peculiar occurrence aside, the penetrating gaze of the ageless monarch picked up something in the Queen's eyes which illuminated a lot of factors. He could see desperation, solitude, an intense longing for freedom and suppressed desires.

So she was an indisposed casualty of forced marriage? That certainly enlightened her suppressed lust.

Serenely floating to the anterior of the elevated podium, the horned emperor smiled delicately and gracefully rested his hand upon his wide torso "Greetings your highnesses"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The King and Queen looked at the enigmatic redhead with distinctive expressions on their visages.

The black haired King lazily trialed his fiery eyes over the redhead, seizing every trivial and insignificant detail into account. The ethereally glowing redhead was even taller than him, a pleasant surprise to say the least.

While his body was in perfect condition, flawlessly muscled and molded to the very brink of physical perfection, not to mention in possession of some abnormal features like the black horns and long sweeping hair, Z'ver cared little about that particular factor.

What he was curious about was the fact that the horned redhead seemed to exude an aura of authority and might equaled by few others.

From what he could feel, the redhead may even be able to match him should he release 50% of his power. That component alone was thrilling! Conquering the entire universe made him a hopeless addict to the vile sensation of relentless battles!

There was nothing more beautiful, nothing more seductive than shattering planets and hearing the screams of his miserable victims! Even the sacrifice of his soldiers was but a trivial and insignificant price to pay to elevate his boredom!

He desperately longed for the addicting sensation of sizzling adrenaline rushing through his bloodstream, the heart-wrenching screams of his opponents and the sickening sounds of bones being grinded to dust beneath his boots!

Sadly, after conquering the entire universe, shattering any shred of resistances and covering the inhabitants of the planets under dark clouds of fear, no one had the guts to stand up against him!

Even those few who had found the courage to raise had never made it through his front gate, thus always leaving him disappointed.

This redhead, however, not only crippled his royal guards, killed all of his Elites but also destroyed the front wing of his palace without any visible source of help! He had done all that alone without even breaking a sweat! This was going to be a thrilling battle!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The redheaded queen on the other hand, had other ideas on her mind. Frankly, if her delusional husband got even a hint of the thoughts going through her head, he would die of shock.

This redheaded warrior was magnificent! Starting from his muscularly divine body, his ethereally defined and sharp facial features up to his overwhelming force of presence!

This was the kind of specimen she was destined to betroth! This was the kind of divine warrior she was supposed to acknowledge and this was the kind of ethereal specimen she was destined to bed!

She was a former princess of a distant planet under the rule of her father, King Hurman. Her planet's cultural revolved around honor, unity and above all strength. Everything was based on power! The more powerful you were, the more privileges you received.

She was born with an abnormally keen sense of battle aggression and strength, instantly being recognized as the strongest heir to ever take breathe on the face of the planet. By the time she was 20, she had received the worthy title of the Strongest Woman in the Universe!

However, the delusional and unworthy fool sitting beside her had heard of her strength and beauty. The disgusting man had gathered his entire army to surround her planet and threatened to destroy it unless she surrenders to him and becomes his wife.

While she had resisted and had been ready to cut him to a million pieces, her father had ordered her to comply with the man's wishes for the sake of her people. Thus, she had come to this planet and become his wife, vowing to take vengeance for her lost dignity and honor as well as her people.

The delusional fool may think that she knew nothing about the fact that he had destroyed her planet right after she had surrendered, but he would be dead wrong! She knew every single little detail about the incident!

She had plotted and schemed endlessly to get her revenge, while also playing the part of a loving wife and caring queen to appease her delusional husband. While at first she had been cold and aloof to everyone around her, she had warmed up to several maids after being told of their similar history.

Through the maids, she had learned that aside from the royal army and the Elites, none of the general populous agreed with the King's bloodthirsty and greedy tendencies to destroy planets.

That had at least provided her with sufficient backup support should she need it. While she was more than an equal for her husband in every form of combat, she had no way of stopping his reality warping abilities, thus a few talented citizens would come in handy.

But with the appearance of this … beautiful man, she would get her revenge much quicker than expected! If she was lucky, she might even convince him to stand beside her and become her king!

While Z'ver was powerful and a worthy warrior, his greedy tendencies left much to be desired. His power was great and vast indeed, but she was equal to him in every possible way.

She had no need for a King who was her equal, she needed a specimen who was her superior! Her warrior instincts sought superior beings to challenge, not equals! She wanted a being who could stand beside and in front of her both as a support and an obstacle so that she may reach new heights!

She needed a man who can be both caring and ruthless at the same time! She needed a man who would care for the innocent people and vanquish her enemies! And more importantly, she needed a king who could dominate her in every possible contest, even in bed!

Together, they would rule over Planet Z'ver and provide the people their due rights.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you and what is your purpose for coming her, mortal?" Z'ver asked in a booming tone.

Naruto smiled delicately "How rude of me, my name is Naruto, a pleasure to meet you King Z'ver"

"You neglected to shed some light on your purpose for coming here" the queen announced in a melodious tone, a small smirk dancing on her full lips. This horned stranger was not effected by her husband's aura of power, not in the slightest.

"Oh a pleasure to finally meet you as well, Queen Malaka" Naruto countered with a peaceful smile "I must confess the rumors of your beauty are not doing justice to your actual magnificence"

The Dark Lord scowled threateningly at the silver-tongued redhead while his fellow redheaded queen smiled widely "Quite the charmer, aren't you? Sorry to disappoint you but I am married"

"Undeniably, it is quite a disappointment" The ancient King remarked in a faux wounded tone before turning towards a snarling Z'ver "My sincere apologies for being so daring with your queen, your highness, though you can undoubtedly understand my enthusiasm"

The redheaded queen smirked broadly when she heard the mighty king growl like a disturbed beast. This man was interesting!

"Your impudence knows no bounds, mortal" the Shadow king thundered loudly "You dare enter my palace, destroy my home, kill my soldiers and talk so insolently with MY queen?!"

The armrest of the throne exploded from the crushingly tight grip as Z'ver stood up with a growl. He had been meaning to slowly break the insolent redhead before him and then have him thrown in the dungeons for further torture, however after seeing him talk so boldly with his wife, he was not going to be that merciful!

Nobody had the right to even gaze upon his property, let alone speak with her!

With a twitch of his finger, a dark portal materialized beneath the smiling redhead who simply looked on with a raised eyebrow. Z'ver's eyebrows rose in surprise when the portal closed up with without sucking the redhead away!

Maybe another day, he would've been impressed and even offered a man as powerful as the redhead a place in his army, but now he was lewd! Not only did the man attempted to flirt with his wife, but he was also resisting arrest!? How insulting!

Queen Malaka rolled her eyes in exaggeration when the King dramatically shed off the upper part of his armor and imposingly walked down the raised platform. Each step shook the palace like a fragile leaf barely resisting the eroding winds of autumn.

Leaning comfortably into the throne, the warrior queen crossed her long legs over one another and rested her head on her clenched fist with a wide smirk on her angelic face. Perhaps she could get some entertainment form watching this battle.

Powerful battles and warriors did make her body tingle in excitement after all!

Z'ver approached the still and smiling redhead, standing right in front of him with his hands crossed over his chest, an unpleased snarl visible on his visage. Now that he was off the platform and standing at equal level, the dark lord realized that the redhead was taller than him by a few inches.

His tall height and black horns, not to mention the pressure lurking around his body practically screamed power. He couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't noticed this side of the redhead before!

Without waiting for the horned redhead to make a move, the dark lord sent his giant fist straight towards the redhead's face, the force of the air fraction lighting up his fist in flames as it connected in a brilliant show of blazing shockwaves.

Z'ver would've smirked had he not seen that his fist had connected with the man's forehead but he hadn't even moved an inch from his place.

Before he could jump back and deliver another fist, a bone-shattering knuckle connected with his torso and sent him flying out of the palace into a river outside the capital city.

The queen's smirked widened and her arousal skyrocketed when she witnessed the devastation a simple fist had caused. The ceiling of the throne room was nothing but dust, the pillars were barely standing in their places while the walls were torn and crumbled.

Seeing the smiling redhead zip out of the room, the queen stood up from her throne and flew after the horned manifestation of perfection and her supposed husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Outside the Palace, The Eastern River**

The ancient King appeared above the shivering river a second later after the dark lord's abrupt arrival and simply hovered above with an amused smile. So far, he had not seen anything worthy of being praised or worthy of being witnessed by his eyes, for that matter.

Brute strength was not the only factor in a battle.

He knew the man had so much more potential and hidden might, but it seems he lacked the intellect to use those powers to their fullest, destructive potential. Well, he would have to bring out that potential in him one way or another.

The river underneath shook violently as the aforementioned king shot out of the water and hovered right in front of the redhead, fiery eyes shadowed by his long black hair and giant muscular hands clenched to the point of bleeding.

"You dare strike at me!" Z'ver roared and punched the ancient ruler in the face, a shattering shockwave generating from the impact.

"You appear furious for some reason, your highness" Naruto commented softly, not the least bit disturbed by the shocking punch.

Seeing his fist not have an effect on the indestructible redhead, the black haired ruler took a calm breathe, pushing away any and all distractions to the back of his mind. This was an opponent he was thriving to fight! This was the kind of rival he was hoping to destroy!

Then why? Why were his hands and feet trembling!? Why was his heart almost ready to burst free from his chest cavity? Why were his eyes unfocused and dilated? Why couldn't he shake off the feelings of unrestrained fear?

Why was the redhead not attacking him? Why was he smiling as if he, the Dark Lord, was a jokester? Why was the damned redhead UNDERESTIMATING HIM?!

A delicate smile danced on the ancient king's lips as he watched the Shadow ruler gather every ounce of power in his hand, his hands and feet trembling, his body quivering from power. Interesting.

It seems his smile accomplished what it was meant to.

"DIE YOU INSOLENT MORTAL!"

Off to the side, Queen Malaka calmly floated in the air and watched as the destructive stream of energy from her husband's hands completely covered the divine redhead in its embrace and covered the entirety of the dark sky in roaring flames.

She scowled when the stream of energy struck a nearby town and reduced it to ashes in a matter of seconds. While there were no civilians in that town, it still irritated her to plainly see the carelessness of her husband in regards to the safety of his people.

Just to make it official that he had finished off the redhead, Z'ver fired an endless barrage of concentrated energy, lighting up the whole sky as well as the half destroyed palace in a brilliant shower of crimson.

Seeing no movements amidst the inferno, the mighty lord of the universe tore away his fiery gaze from the smoldering sky and focused on his luscious queen. He always did enjoy rutting with his queen after a great battle and this one was such a disappointing one that he needed to vent out some frustration.

The fact that his queen was smirking and visibly trying to stop her hands from wandering to her sacred places only meant that she was anticipating this as much as he was!

Grinning widely, Z'ver tensed his muscles and shot after his calmly floating queen. His heart skipped a few beats. His tensed muscles shredded from the sudden and unexpected force. Cold sweat trialed down his brows. His hands and feet trembled as he turned around and watched the heart-stopping scene.

Right amidst the smoldering confines of the sky, right in the middle of the still smoking and burning dark clouds, stood the ever enigmatic and powerful redhead in his ethereal glory.

His eyes, full of amusement and interest, shone a brilliant blue in the crimson inferno. His lips were stretched into a delicate smile. His sweeping long red hair softly fluttered in the wind, swaying delicate threads of hair like elongated strands of rubies.

The dark clouds in the sky, the burning inferno still flickering and waving in ferocious winds only augmented his ethereal beauty. He realized with a loud growl why his queen was having difficulty in controlling her desires!

He always knew the damned woman had her eyes set on higher beings and had only taken her to show her that there was no one higher than him.

He of course knew about her plans to usurp his throne, he would be a delusional fool if he hadn't! The only thing stopping him from taking any action against her was that the general populace loved her and would stand for her should he strike her without any evidences.

While he was confident in his abilities and the might of his elites, he was under no hallucinations to think that he could take on an entire planet of Shadows by himself.

He had been waiting for her to take action against him so that he may provide the citizens the proof they needed to accuse their caring queen and then lock her in his dungeon to torture for all eternity.

Naruto floated out of the burning inferno and calmly neared the shivering and growling king with a soft smile "I have to say I am deeply disappointed by your supposed claims of unsurpassed power"

"You dare!"

Feeling a sudden burst of power behind him, Naruto sighed in disappointment and blocked a surprise attack from a growling Z'ver. Instead of taking it as a sign of defeat, the Shadow ruler took the nonchalant block as a sign of arrogance and responded by opening a portal right beneath Naruto's feet… a portal far stronger than the first one.

Fascinating. The more they were angry, the stronger they got!

Lighting tapping the portal with the tip of his straw sandals, Naruto smiled at the man's shocked look as the portal closed within a second. The man was suddenly all quiet and focused, not bothering to waste time with words. He supposed he should be thankful for that.

Talking in the middle of a battle was not welcomed or appreciated.

Naruto watched with a delicate smile as the man channeled the same dark energy into his hands and shot towards him with a snarl. Judging from the tenseness of his muscles, he was obviously not looking to release the energy in a wide arc …. More like …

Predictable.

Z'ver recoiled his fists and delivered a flurry of energy enhanced fists, releasing the gathered energy in sudden bursts to maximize damage. Even then it had no effect on the redhead! What in the name of X'al was he?

Widening his hands like a soaring eagle, Z'ver smashed his hands together in a clap, blasting away the river and the surrounding forest from the destructive shockwave. He growled loudly when the redhead stood undisturbed amidst the ferocious wind and kept his infuriating smile.

Feeling a guest enter his Crystal Palace, Naruto smiled softly and pinned the growling lord with his sharp blue eyes "The battle was amusing and somewhat interesting but I am afraid I must tend to my guests"

Z'ver raised an eyebrow when the horned redhead pointed his index to the dark clouds-covered sky and floated a few feet away. What he was he up to?

He got his answer when the dark clouds parted away to reveal a sight no Shadow or any other being had ever seen in their eternal lives. Even the warrior queen was left gaping at the sight!

Hovering right above their heads were the three moons of the planet!

Judging from fire surrounding their entirety, they were obviously speeding towards him in blinding speed! This was impossible! If he did not stop the moons, it will not only destroy his palace, disrupt the tidal system of the oceans but crush half of the planet from the impact!

"Are you insane!?" Z'ver shouted in alarm, losing all semblance of composure as the gigantic masses of silver sand gradually descended upon him.

Naruto merely smiled at him and flickered his finger, causing the colossal sphere to increase their speed and lit up in bone-melting flames. He was not so heartless as to let the innocent people of the planet suffer the consequences of their king's action.

Oken had already erected a Space-Time barrier around the entirety of the palace as well as the surrounding area to avoid any interferences and collateral damage. The only witnesses to this battle were the queen and Oken.

Gritting in his teeth in anger, Z'ver gathered dark energy in his hands and shot towards the approaching moons. Recoiling his fist, the dark lord demonstrated his considerable power by blasting right through the first moon, destroying it to smaller pieces, and transporting the other to a parallel dimension.

Before he could punch the other moon and be done with it, Naruto smiled teasingly and twitched his finger. The mighty lord of the Universe was plummeted towards the humble ground with a surprised roar as an unexpected force griped his ankle.

With another flick of his finger, the third moon dashed towards the downed king and descended upon his body like a vengeful angel. The destroyed pieces of the first moon and the third colossal sphere collided with the surface of the earth, violently shaking the Space-Time barrier from the force.

A few moments later, large cracks formed in the third moon and a bruised Z'ver blasted through it with a roar. His golden armor was shredded and torn, his hair was disheveled. His flaming eyes clearly indicated his anger.

The dark energy surrounded his entire being, cracking the remains of his once gleaming golden armor. His skin tone changed, from a sickly purple to crimson red. His previously smooth black hair changed its style and almost resembled a porcupine.

Naruto raised an interested eyebrow at the change. He would have loved to continue this battle but unfortunately, he had other matters to attend to.

Extending his hands towards the growling and slowly transforming king, Naruto sent an invisible repellant force and sent him flying towards the river once again. Without giving him much time to gather his thoughts, the ageless King delicately raised his hand and clenched.

The embankments of the river shot towards one another and imprisoned the still disoriented king inside its muddy and suffocating confines. Untightening his fist, the banks withdrew to their position and a panting king emerged from the river, covered in mud.

He would have roared at the redhead for humiliating him in such a way had he not seen the sight. Floating behind the King were countless spears of glowing silver energy, pulsing and shimmering with unholy power.

Seeing the spears shoot towards him, Z'ver crossed his hands in front of himself and resigned himself into taking the attack head on. That turned out to be a grave miscalculation as the spears not only pierced his dense and impenetrable skin, but passed his insides and jutted out from the back.

Naruto calmly floated to the ground and smiled at the kneeling self-proclaimed Dark Lord of the Universe. Why did these mortals feel the need to bestow such titles upon themselves when they clearly had no power to back up the claim?

"B-be done w-with it then!" Z'ver spat out in anger.

"No need for such harsh words, your majesty" Naruto replied with a soft smile "I am pondering the best sort of punishment for you"

"Nothing y-you do will be able to s-stop me, I w-will reform again and e-exterminate you!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the remark. Reformation? That was certainly new and fascinating. Looking deep into his eyes, the ancient horned emperor smiled humorously when he saw a connection between the essence of the King and the external circle of creation.

So by achieving the higher status of not only mastering his innate arts, he also established a contract or link with the environment to regenerate his body from anything should it get destroyed.

That certainly explained his arrogance to take his attacks head on.

Reformation definitely would not do. He was in no mood to come back to this reality anytime soon just to deal with him again.

Since he was a king and since he loved his palace so much, the only fitting way to punish him would be to …

Smiling widely, Naruto pointed his finger towards the throne room of the palace, the gesture accompanied by a swooshing sound as a large object touched the floor near the downed Shadow ruler.

Z'ver looked up and saw, much to his confusion and anger, his beloved throne. What was this redhead's game!? Why did he need his throne? Was he going to sit on it and gloat about taking his kingdom!?

Overhearing his agitated thoughts, the horned redhead smiled mysteriously "Oh I assure you I have no need for it. It would be an insult to you should a commoner like me dare sit on the royal throne"

Before Z'ver could open his mouth and ask the reason for his throne's presence, a shocking development stopped him altogether.

Impossible!

His throne was changing shape like a living and organic being! The armrests turned into muscular spikey golden paws, the feet of his beloved throne transformed into vicious looking hind legs of an unknown creature.

Lastly and the most horrifying of all the stages of transformation was the headrest he had enjoyed leaning his bored head on. The comfy looking headrest twisted, turned and twirled around in a disgusting manner until a tiger's head emerged and roared to the heavens.

The tiger shined a brilliant golden. His massive and revoltingly sharps paws and hulky body gleamed as he looked around the area with its yellowish red eyes until it focused on him.

He would have called the creature majestic if said creature wasn't currently stalking towards him.

"Greet your throne" Naruto announced with a soft chuckle and softly rubbed the head of the massive tiger before gesturing for the downed king "Well little one, it seems your former possessor is not keen on acknowledging you, how about you overlook his disrespect and 'address' him yourself?"

Z'ver could've sworn he saw a large grin appear on his used-to-be-motionless-throne-turned-tiger as it stalked towards his bleeding form, scratching his massive paws on the ground to increase its fear factor.

In one last ditched effort to take out both the redhead and his pet, he signaled for his queen to attack the redhead from behind while he focused his reality warping power on the pet. Imagine his surprise when his queen merely winked at him and raised her middle finger.

Seeing the shell-shocked lord gaze at his traitorous wife, the newly transformed throne-turned-tiger pounced on his bleeding form, tearing into his flesh and bones. Heart-wrenching screams of agony and pain reverberated through the whole planet as the King was devoured by his own throne.

The last image he saw was the smiling form of the redhead calmly floating in the sky, hair softly swaying in the air and his traitorous wife seductively sauntering towards the redhead with a wide smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnificent! Simply magnificent!

This power! This beauty and this control over the nature itself! He was the perfect specimen to stand by her side as her King! He was the perfect being to bed her!

Seeing her delusional husband being devoured by his own throne brought her a mind-numbing sense of euphoria. In the end, it didn't matter who or what delivered the finishing blow to Z'ver as long as he was gone for good.

She was thankful to the man in more ways than one. She had no idea that her so called husband had a contract with nature and that he would reform even if killed! That means she would have been fighting an endless battle even if she had succeeded in killing him!

Now if only she could persuade him to join her and rule by her side.

Putting an extra sway to her hips, the luscious queen sauntered over to the still floating redhead and draped her delicate hands over his shoulders before tenderly trailing her tongue over his exposed neck.

This scent of nature itself, this intoxicating aura of power and overwhelming might and this ethereally handsome visage was proving hard to resist.

Her people were virtually more receptive to intimacy than any other race in the entire universe. Impractical reservations like bashfulness were not appreciated in the slightest. The end result of bloody battles always resulted in intercourse right in the middle of the arena, even if in front of the audiences.

In fact some of the most morally frowned upon taboos such as incest were common on her home planet. It didn't matter to them as long as the partner was physically strong and willing to indulge their desires.

"I must say, that was a beautiful show you provided, young warrior" Queen Malaka purred seductively and openly bit on his neck.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the bold queen and smiled. He had heard that her race were vastly opened to any sort of intimacy, but this was completely unexpected. Her husband was just devoured right before her eyes, yet she was more aroused than frightened by his power.

Then again, she was a victim of forced marriage so it was perfectly understandable if she held no love for her recently killed husband.

Her comment about him being young? That was highly amusing. Saying that he was young was like saying that the sun didn't shine.

She was wandering her hands over his body as if measuring a pieces of meat. She certainly was bold.

"I am somewhat surprised that you are not offended by observing your spouse slain right before your eyes" Naruto commented softly and gently untangled her hands from around his neck, causing the queen to pout in disappointment.

"Cut the drama, you are not the least bit surprised" Malaka retorted with a smirk "We can stand here all day and talk about the battle or we could proceed to my bedchambers and indulge ourselves in a much more… pleasurable combat"

Naruto chuckled softly "The proposal is rather persuasive but you are not in the right state of mind at the moment"

The redheaded queen raised an eyebrow and crossed her hands under her chest with a scowl "Meaning?"

"From my inadequate understanding of your kind, you get … somewhat stimulated when observing a battle" the ancient King replied softly "In consequence, your current suggestion is based solely on your innate impulses rather than any genuine desire for the pleasures of the flesh"

"You have done your homework" she retorted with a tempting smirk "But that only extends to the general citizens of my race. I on the other hand, just like my so called husband, am an evolved being perfectly in control of my desires and instincts"

"Is that so?"

She smirked widely and leaned closure to the smiling king "Indeed. Had that not been the case, I would have been driven by my instincts to claim you and you might have fought me instead of my 'husband'… in a different battle of course"

Biting his lower lip, Naruto tried to contain his laughter. There she was standing in front of him, arousal and lust oozing off of her in waves, her lips stretched into a wide tempting smirk and hands barely able to stop from wandering to his chest or other dangerous organs.

And here he thought Aphrodite was straightforward and blunt with her desires. This redhead was certainly not far behind in that regard.

"I may look young, but are you absolutely sure you can handle me?" Naruto stated in an amused tone and lightly trailed his hand over her cheek, causing the woman to shiver and for her arousal to reach new heights.

"The real question is, are you up to the task?" she countered with a smirk and placed her hand over his wide torso before leaning forward and smashing her considerable chest to his steel-like body "I may have offered, but you will have to best in combat to truly dominate me"

"I may be able to provide that" Naruto replied with a lopsided smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Next Chapter scene**

"Destiny, I would like to introduce my cousin, Kara" Superman announced with a gentle smile and gestured to a beautiful blonde woman of average height who was timidly hiding behind the gentle Kent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My sincere apologies to a dear friend, KING011. I sort of hinted to him that I would add a scene he had suggested (The above teasing scene). But due to some unforeseen event, I was unable to do so. Hope you can forgive me, mate.

Anyways, kindly read the chapter and review. It doesn't matter if you write it 5 times or 6 times, either through an account or guest review. Thank you and keep it up!


End file.
